Survivor, lost boy, and a plan
by Golart16
Summary: as merciful as he is (sarcastic), Voldemort decides to spare Lily, but she still stands for him, and the curse still rebound. Lily wakes up in ruins, she finds her husband dead, and her son missing, she goes to Sirius Black for help, and she knows that if she didn't keep their identity, they'll be in grave danger, what are her plans for young Harry?
1. Chapter 1

She woke up on the floor, where is she? What happened? And then she remembered

"Harry!" she gasped, she looked at his bed but didn't find him

"James?" she called, she went down to the entrance hallway, there she found her husband lying on the floor, his eyes opened, staring at the ceiling lifelessly, she went down to her knees and started to cry, she cried very hard, and then remembered, her son was missing

She searched for the invisibility cloak, Dumbledore wanted to burrow it few days ago, but she convinced her husband that they needed it more, and now it comes in handy, she put it on and went to search for Harry, she knew exactly where he'll be, she gave her husband a last kiss and went out

* * *

"Sirius!" she said

The young man was walking outside his house, he looked furious, but when he heard the voice he stopped, confused, it couldn't be

"Lily?" he asked, and tears getting to his eyes

"Sirius, get inside, no one should see us" she whispered

"You are dead, you are dead" he started crying, "I'm imagining the voice"

"No, you are not I didn't die, can you get in? no one should see me, please" she asked him

"I-I can't" he said and looked down, and then he got to his knees crying

"Sirius," she said lovingly, and went next to him, he felt her hands on his shoulders

"It's my fault that James is dead, I convinced you to trust the rat, I didn't know he was the spy, I-I thought it was Moony" he said and sobbed

She tried not to cry, she was the one who needed comforting, but she couldn't let herself break now, she'll cry later, but first she has to find Harry, and until then she'll stay strong

"It's not your fault, Moony also thought it was you" Lily said "and now, we need to get inside, you need to explain somethings"

"I have to kill the rat" Sirius hissed venomously

"Don't be stupid, you'll end up in Azkaban, I need you, Harry needs you" she said

He looked up, in her eyes, or where her eyes are supposed to be, he sighed "Fine, come in" he said and went inside, she followed him, they entered his house, and she took off the cloak

"How did you survive?" asked Sirius

"For some reasons, he wasn't willing to kill me" she answered, she herself wasn't sure why, he didn't even use the Avada Kedavra or anything, just a stupefy and pulled her aside

"Why?" Sirius asked surprised

"I don't know" she answered

"How did Harry survive?" Sirius asked

"I don't know, I'm not even sure he's alive, I just haven't found his body" said Lily, and some bad feeling passed in her body for the thought of her son dead

"I saw him" said Sirius, she sighed in relief "Hagrid was taking him to your sister"

"My sister?!" she asked shocked "why didn't you take him?"

"I asked Hagrid to give him for me, but he said Dumbledore asked him to take Harry to your sister and not give him to anyone" Sirius frowned

"We should do something, Sirius" she said

"Go and take him" he said and stood up

"No! he'll know it was you" she said

"Then what is your plan?" asked Sirius

"First of all, you should have an alibi" She said "You will go straight to Dumbledore and tell him that we had changed the plan, that Peter was our secret keeper and he betrayed us, and provide him with your memory of the event of making Peter our secret keeper" she said

"and meanwhile you'll go and bring Harry, brilliant!" he said and stood up, and grabbed some floo powder and headed to the fir place

"Wait!" Lily said

"What?" asked Sirius

"You haven't told me who knows and what they know about what happened tonight" she said

"Oh, yes, umm… everybody thinks that you and James are… are…" he looked as he's not able to complete the sentence

"Dead, and?" she continued the sentence for him, she was in hurry she needed to make sure her son is safe

"and Harry somehow defeated Voldemort, with nothing but a scar on his forehead" Sirius told her

"Wow!" she said

"and now he's famous and well-known as the Boy who lived" Sirius completed

"Well, for now, this isn't going to change, you won't mention anything about me being alive or anything of that kind" she instructed

"Why?" he asked

"Before we had a plan, things should stay as they are" she said

"Fine, now you go bring Harry, we'll meet here after both of us are done" he said, and went to the fireplace

"Deal!" she said and went out of Sirius' place and heard him saying loudly 'Hogwarts' before she disapparated, to a street nearby to Privet Drive

* * *

Sirius went out of Professor McGonagall's fireplace, as a Gryffindor, the fireplace will automatically deliver him to his head of house (if he hadn't attended Hogwarts, the floo will pick randomly), and as a member of the order of the phoenix the wards didn't work against him

Professor McGonagall wasn't in her office, he wondered where she was, usually at this time, she'll be in her office doing some paper or serving detentions, he had a lot of memories of detentions with his head of house

"Maybe, you'd like to meet professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall isn't here at the moment" said one of the portraits on the wall

"Actually, I wanted to see Professor Dumbledore" Sirius said "Do you know where can I find him?"

"He's not here as well, but maybe you'd like to speak to another Professor, I can arrange it" he offered

"No, thanks, I will wait" he said and sat down

"as you like" the portrait said, and looked at Sirius as trying to say something, and then after minute or two of silence the portrait spoke again

"I'm Sorry for what happened to James and Lily, you were friends weren't you?" the portrait asked

Sirius looked down "Yes, we were"

There was a silence, neither Sirius nor the portrait had something to say to each other, so they waited there, doing nothing, Sirius was staring outside the window, when finally, after half an hour, McGonagall arrived, when she opened her door and saw Sirius sitting there, she looked surprised and then rose her wand

"You!" she shouted

"Professor, I…" he started to say

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him

"I wanted to speak to Dumbledore" he said

"You are not welcome here " she said

"Please, it's important" said Sirius

" _Impedimenta_ " McGonagall sent the spell, Sirius dodged away

"Please, Professor let me just speak to Dumbledore, it's very important" he said

"You betrayed James and Lily, they are dead" she said, tears falling form her eyes

"No I didn't, I would rather die" he tried to say

"Lies, you were their secret keeper" she said

"No, I wasn't, this is what I want to tell Dumbledore, it wasn't me, I'm not their secret keeper" said Sirius

"Everybody knows it's you, Sirius" she said

"That's what we wanted everybody to think, we tried to manipulate Voldemort, but he was a step ahead of us" Sirius tried to explain

"What are you saying?" she said, now her expressions changed from anger and hatred to confusion

"Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper" Sirius said "we thought no one would ever think of Pettigrew as the Potters secret keeper, because he's weak, they will choose me, and I'm afraid it's my fault, it was my plan, I let slip of me being the secret keeper, when Pettigrew is the real one" Sirius stopped to look at McGonagall if she was believing him, before he continued "Tonight, when James and Lily were killed, I went to check on Peter, but he wasn't in his house, and there weren't any signs of struggle, so I knew he betrayed all of us, and we haven't told anyone, even Remus, because I suspected in him, I was a fool, and now I lost my best friend, I would rather die than betraying James Potter and you know that professor" he said

"I believe you" she said and lowered her wand "the password to the Headmaster's office is Pumpkins" she told him, as she was still dealing with all the information she had just got

"Thank you so much professor" he said and started to run out

"and Mr. Black," she said and he stopped "I'm Sorry for what happened to James and Lily" she said

"Thank you, professor" he said and ran to Dumbledore's office

"Pumpkins!" he shouted as soon as he arrived to the gargoyle that opened the way for him, he climbed the stairs two in a time, and seconds after he was standing in front of the headmaster's office door and knocking it

"Come in!" came the voice of Dumbledore from behind the door, Sirius opened the door and went in

"Sirius, how good to see you" said Dumbledore

"Professor Dumbledore, there's something very important I should tell you" Sirius said

"What is it?" he asked, his voice was perfectly normal, but his eyes were looking at Sirius with suspicion

"It was my fault that James and Lily died tonight" he said

"I already guessed that, but I would like to know since when you were spying on us?" Dumbledore asked, very calmly

"I had never!" said Sirius offended "It was my fault they died, but I didn't betray them, I would rather die" said Sirius

"Then how it's your fault?" Dumbledore asked

"I convinced James and Lily to make Pettigrew their secret keeper, and to tell anybody else that I was their secret keeper, that's way no one will go behind Pettigrew, they will come behind me, but I won't be able to tell them the secret because I'm not the keeper" Sirius explained

"and what had happened tonight?" asked Dumbledore

"I went to check on Peter, but didn't find any signs of struggle, he was the spy, and I thought it was Remus, he will never forgive me, I will never forgive myself" said Sirius, talking now to himself more than to Dumbledore

"It was a smart plan, it would have worked if Peter was on our side" said Dumbledore

"I can provide you with my memory of the ceremony of making him the secret keeper if you don't believe me" Sirius said, haven't heard what Dumbledore just said, he was thinking

"I believe you, Sirius, but I would like to have your memory anyway" Dumbledore said

"Take it, see it" Sirius said as he pointed his wand to his hand, and a minute after, a silver liquid was in a vail in Dumbledore hand

"Thank you, Sirius" said Dumbledore

"There's another thing you should know" said Sirius

"What is it?" Dumbledore asked

"Pettigrew is an animagus" he said

Dumbledore looked surprised "What?"

"He's an animagus, and his animagus form is a rat" said Sirius

"I will keep that in mind" said Dumbledore

"What about Harry?" asked Sirius, moving to the next subject

"I'm afraid I can't let you be his guardian" said Dumbledore

"Why?" Sirius frowned

"He's safer with his aunt and uncle" said Dumbledore

"No, No he's not, Petunia hates Lily, and they hate magic, James told me everything about them, he had met them once or twice, and they are not that pleasant" said Sirius

"They are his last relatives alive" Dumbledore said

"What about me? I'm his godfather!" said Sirius

"You are not his blood relative" Dumbledore countered

"Yes I am, my father's great aunt, is James' great grandmother" Sirius said "and what does it matter if they were his blood relatives or not, they hate him, he won't be happy" said Sirius

"Sirius, can you sit down for a little" said Dumbledore, and Sirius sat down "do you know why did Harry survived when Voldemort attacked the Potters?" Dumbledore asked, Sirius shook his head, "I have a theory, which according to it, Harry survived because of Lily's sacrifice, Lily gave him a protection, and that's why Voldemort couldn't hurt him, and in order for him to stay protected, he should live in a house where Lily's blood runs" said Dumbledore

"But Voldemort is gone" started Sirius to say

"He'll be back" said Dumbledore "He's safer with Lily's sister, and I will as well place a member of the order in privet drive to watch over him"

"I understand" said Sirius, and stood up "I need to go professor, it was nice to meet you, professor"

"as nice as to meet you, I'll be going to arrange the funeral, it'll be in two days time" said Dumbledore

"If you need anything, you know where to find me" said Sirius, imagining Dumbledore's face when he'll go there and find only James' body

"Thanks, Sirius" said Dumbledore

"Good night, professor" Sirius said and took the floo to his house

* * *

Lily apparated into Magnolia Crescent, Little Whinging, a few streets away from where her sister lives, she started walking down the street, invisibility cloak on, until she arrived to privet drive there she heard a familiar voice

""No, sir, house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." She heard Hagrid saying, and then there was a silence for a moment before another familiar voice spoke

"Is that where?" started professor McGonagall to ask before another familiar voice interrupted her

"Yes" said Dumbledore "He'll have this scar forever"

Luckily, she was far enough to gulp without being heard

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked

Lily was so nervous right now, she had to see her little boy, what had happened to him?

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well, give him here, Hagrid we'd better get this over with."

"Could I - could I say goodbye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid

Lily was so emotional now, that tears started to get through her cheeks, she thought how sweet was Hagrid

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

The conversation kept going, and Finally McGonagall left, she stayed a little bit after Hagrid and Dumbledore, Lily was so angry at Dumbledore, how could he left her son at a doorstep like that, she went to the doorstep, looked right and left, before taking young Harry under the cloak, and apparated away, to Sirius' place


	2. Chapter 2

When Sirius arrived to his place by floo, Lily was already there with sleeping little Harry

"How is he?" asked Sirius

"He was asleep all the time, but he wasn't hurt, only a scar on his forehead" she told him

"Impressive!" said Sirius "all the people that he killed and all the horrible things he has done, he couldn't kill a little boy"

"So how was your meeting with Dumbledore?" Lily asked

"Well, first McGonagall tried to hex me…" Sirius started to say

"What?" she asked

"She thought I betrayed you!" he explained

"Oh, go on" she told him to continue

"at first she didn't believe me, but then I explained everything while dodging stunners, and she let me go to Dumbledore and told me the password" he said

"and then?" she asked

"Well, I met Dumbledore, explained everything and he as well believed me, I gave him my memory, and told him that Peter is an animagus"

"did you tell them about yourself or James?" she asked, worried

"No," he said before continuing "and then I asked him what about Harry"

"What did he say?" asked Lily, concerned

"Well, he told me that he has a theory about why did Harry survived, and it's because of your sacrifice" said Sirius

"My Sacrifice? I'm still alive" Lily said

"Well, yes but you were willing to die instead of letting Voldemort kill your son" Sirius answered

"Every mother would do that!" she said

"No, Lily, only really brave mothers would do that" Sirius said

"Thank you Sirius" she said

"Well, he told me that he has to stay with the Drusley's because they are the only living relatives living from your side, and that's how he'll stay protected, living in a house where his mother blood's running"

"That also could be living with me" said Lily

"I think so" Sirius said

"He'll be safe" she said

"What's our next step?" asked Sirius "we can't wait for Dumbledore to come here and find us"

"Umm, we need a place to stay the night and it's not here" said Lily

"and it also can't be the Leaky Cauldron" said Sirius

"Of course not!" Lily agreed

"I know a nearby muggle hotel" Sirius suggested

"That's perfect!" said Lily "and tomorrow, I'm going to the muggles Ministry to change our identities me and Harry"

"changing identity?" asked Sirius "Why?"

"Because, I want my son to grow up as a normal child, and not famous before he could speak or walk, famous for something he won't remember, and also all the death eaters after him now" Lily said

"Yes, I agree with that" said Sirius "You also have to change your appearances"

"That's could be done now" said Lily, and pointed her wand to her hair who turned from red to blonde, and she did the same for Harry, and hid the scar temporarily, as well as more minor changes as the nose and mouth etc.

"What are you going to do with the scar? You know it's not permanently" Sirius said

"For now it's fine, I'll see when he can make a surgery" said Lily

"Surgery? You mean a muggle healing?" asked Sirius

"Not exactly, but yeah, kind of" she answered him "Should I change his fingerprints?"

"Yes, just in case" Sirius answered, and Lily changed Harry's finger and toe prints

"What about the owl address?" asked Sirius

"How do we change it?" asked Lily, she had completely forgot about the owl address

"I know there's a spell, but I don't know it" said Sirius

"Where can we find it?" she asked

"Of course there's a book in my library" said Sirius "I will search for it, and when I find I'll tell"

"Yes, and if you didn't find it by tomorrow, I'll join the search" she said, and stood up "But for now we can't stay here any longer, it was a long day, I'll let you sleep"

"Do you need money for the hotel?" asked Sirius

"No, that's okay, I have enough for one night, and I'll be bringing more tomorrow from Gringotts or from my account at the muggles bank" she answered "Where is the hotel?"

Sirius told her where the hotel is, and then they said goodbye and Lily disapparated, it won't be an easy night for both

* * *

Remus was sitting on a bed in his apartment, his life was changed forever, he lost all of his friends in one night, two of them were murdered, he himself went to Godric Hollow to check if the rumors were true, and he found the bodies of James and Lily lifelessly laying on the ground, and Harry's bed was empty, he was informed later that Harry will be moved to his aunt home, Wormtail had disappeared, he wasn't in his house when he checked on him after going to Godric Hollow, and Sirius turned up to be the spy. He was sitting there staring at the floor, tears started to fall, and then he heard knocking on the window, he turned to see a brown small owl, he went to the window and opened it, the owl went in, Remus gave her a snack before opening the letter

 _Moony,_

 _Meet me at Raliview Hotel, Cokeworth, room 342 as soon as possible!_

 _I can't expose my real identity in case this letter fell to the wrong hands, you'll know everything when you get here_

 _With Love_

That's suspicios, who'll sent him a letter to meet him somewhere? It might be a death eater, but they addressed him as Moony! Not a lot knew his nickname, actually, only his close friends knew the nickname, maybe it's Wormtail and needs help, it could also be Sirius, and his fellow death eaters, but he recognized the hand writing, but that was impossible, it couldn't be her, Lily is dead! He knew he shouldn't trust unknown letters, but he felt good about it, he didn't know what, but something about the letter was comfortable and inviting, the handwriting maybe, it reminded him of one of his best friends

And then, while he was eying the letter carefully, another owl knocked the window, he opened the window and opened the next letter immediately

 _Remus,_

 _I'm so sorry I didn't trust you, I thought you were the spy, I hope you'll ever forgive me for that, James and Lily death is my fault, I'm sorry, I should've made myself the secret keeper instead of Peter, I wasn't the secret keeper, it was a manipulation, I should've told you, but I was so fool, I thought you were the spy, I know it's hard to believe me, but I would rather die than betraying James and Lily, and you know that Remus_

 _Sirius_

Remus looked at the letter overwhelmed, should he believe Sirius? Or is it a trap? But then, where is Wormtail? There weren't any signs of struggle in his house, that also confirms the first letter is not from Sirius, then from who it is? He'll discover soon


	3. Chapter 3

Remus apparated to the address he was given in the letter, he entered the mentioned hotel, and headed to the reception

"Good evening, how can I help you, sir?" asked the young woman in the reception

"Room 342, how do I get to it?" asked Remus

"It's on the fourth floor, the elevators are there, you just have to follow the numbers" said the young lady

"Thank you!" Remus said, and went to the elevators, he got to the third floor followed the numbers and finally arrived to room 342 and knocked, he waited there for a minute before a young lady with blonde hair and green eyes opened the door

"Remus!" she said "come in" he did as she said, and she closed the door behind him

"Sorry for being rude, but who are you?" Remus asked

"Perhaps, you would like to sit down before I tell you everything by the slightest details" she said, and he did

She pulled out her wand, Remus hand subconsciously reached for his wand, but the young lady didn't point her wand at him, but at herself instead, and a moment later, in front of him was standing Lily Potter

"Lily!" he said, stood up and ran to hug her "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm alright!" she said, and they both sat down

"but I saw your body myself" he said disbelievingly

"I was unconscious, for some reasons, Voldemort wasn't planning on killing me" she said

"But James is dead" he said, disappointment in his voice

"Yes, he is" she said and looked down

"I'm sorry" he said "They moved Harry to your sister's house"

"Yes, I already brought him" she told him

"another thing, who was your real secret keeper?" he asked

"Pettigrew" she answered

"That rat!" he said

"anyway, Sirius told Dumbledore, and he knows Sirius haven't betrayed us" she told him

"That's good" said Remus "Does he know you're still alive?"

"Sirius or Dumbledore?" asked Lily

"Both!" answered Remus

"Sirius does, but Dumbledore does not" she told him

"Why?" Remus asked

"We'll keep that a secret, and our identities as well, me and Harry, we'll keep it a secret" said Lily

"But why?" Remus asked again

"I want Harry to have a normal childhood, that he won't get if everybody knew he was the boy who lived" said Lily

"Good point!" agreed Remus "So what is the plan?"

"Go to Sirius, he'll tell you everything, maybe you can help him" she told him

"Help him with what?" asked Remus

"He's searching for a spell to change our owl address" she answered "I would've helped him, but I can't stay there"

"So Dumbledore couldn't easily find you?" Remus asked

"Yes" Lily said "you have to go to Sirius, to fix things between you, you have suspected each other for being the spy, and now I think both of you owe each other an apology"

"Yes, I guess you're right" he said and stood up "I'm going to see him"

"Good luck!" she wished him

"Thanks, good night" he said and left

* * *

Sirius was still searching for the book when he heard knocking on the door, he was all through the first two shelves but haven't found a thing, he went to the door to see who was it, he opened the door

"Remus!" he said, before Remus hugged him tightly, and he hugged him in return

"I'm sorry Padfoot, I suspected you, I should've trusted you more" Remus said after they separated

"Well, I think we're even now" said Sirius smiling at Remus "Come in!"

"Lily told me to come here, she said I could help finding the spell" Remus told Sirius

"Oh, yes, Sorry I couldn't tell you that in the letter, in case it fell to the wrong hands" Sirius said

"Yes, I understand" said Remus "Did you find anything?"

"Not yet, but we'll keep searching" said Sirius and got up, Remus followed him to the library

They began searching from where Sirius had stopped, there was a lot shelves left, but the two of them together, were faster than Sirius alone

"What are we going to do with Pettigrew?" asked Remus

"I was going to kill him" said Sirius

"You can't, you'll end up in Azkaban" Remus said shocked

"Yes, Lily told me that" said Sirius

"So where do you think he is now?" Remus asked

"Hiding, I don't think he's searching for Voldemort, he had sent him to his downfall, I bet Voldemort isn't that happy with him" said Sirius

"and he's not brave enough to do so" said Remus "neither to come back and ask for forgiveness"

"He'll be stupid to come" Sirius hissed

"You're not going to kill him" said Remus

"No, I won't, we'll turn him in to the ministry" Sirius reassured Remus

"Yes, that's the best thing to do" Remus agreed

"I told Dumbledore everything, including the fact that Pettigrew is an animagus" said Sirius

"D-did you tell him you are one too?" asked Remus

"No, I kept that to myself" said Sirius

"That's better!" said Remus

"Did you find anything?" asked Sirius

"No, how about you?" asked Remus

"Nope, nothing" Sirius answered and yawned

"Maybe we can continue tomorrow?" asked Remus

"That's a risk, that way, anyone can follow an owl to Harry" said Sirius

"You're right, but your library is huge, we can't check it all tonight" Remus pointed out

"That's right, but we can search some more shelves before we go to sleep" said Sirius, and they did, some more shelves, before Remus spoke again

"Sirius, I found it" said Remus

"Where?" Sirius came running to him

"Here, it's a book about the owl mail system, it begins with the history of the system, and then explaining how it works, and then there are some spells one of them is the one we're searching for" said Remus excitedly

"What is the spell?" asked Sirius

" _mutatio oratio_ " Remus answered

"let's send it to Lily" said Sirius enthusiastically, and they left the library


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was laying in her bed, cuddled with sleeping Harry, she couldn't sleep, she was thinking of James and crying, she was staring at Harry who was sleeping peacefully, thinking of the new identities they'll get, she hasn't decided yet the names they'll have, she could keep his first name Harry, but that'll be suspicious, and what surname they'll take? But her thoughts were interrupted by knocking at the window, she got up quickly and opened the window, the owl entered and Lily closed the window immediately after, she got the letter opened it and read

 _We found it, it's 'mutatio oratio', you have to perform the spell on the one you wish to change his address while thinking of the new address, after changing the addresses send us the new ones so we could contact you_

 _Moony and Padfoot_

She was happy they had done it, she could do it now, but she hasn't decided their new names yet, she thought it over for some minutes, and then decided,

 _Moony and Padfoot,_

 _Thank you a lot, our new addresses are Leonard and Ellie Porter_

She looked at the parchment unsure, does she really want these names? She knew that once she made the decision she won't be able to change it, and a minute later the letter was sent

"Now let's change the addresses" she told herself, and turned to look at Harry who was peacefully asleep, from now on she will have to call him Leo, so he could get used to his new name, she pointed her wand at him, and hesitantly performed the spell while thinking of the name Leonard Porter " _mutatio oratio"_ she muttered, and bright light glowed around Harry and vanished, and then did the same to herself while thinking of her own new name, Ellie Porter

After this was done, she headed to the bed again, she knew she had to sleep, because tomorrow will be an eventful day, but she still couldn't sleep anyway

* * *

Next morning, a woman and a child entered Mr. Milton's office, Mr. Milton is a government worker

"Good Morning, how can I help you?" asked the man politely

"Good Morning, sir, I would like to change my name and my child's as well" said the woman

"You need to make deed poll" he said, and searched his papers until he found the paper he was searching for "fill this!" he instructed as he handed her the papers

She filled the papers, and handed them to Mr. Milton

"It will take a while, you can wait in the waiting hall, it will probably take about an hour" he told her, and she stood up

"Thank you, sir" she thanked him, and got out, she sat on one of the chairs and started to read the prophet

 _The 'Dark reign' comes to an end_

 _By Rita Skitter_

 _After a long, dark, eleven years of terror, the dark lord have finally been vanquished. In one of his crimes where he was after the Potters who came to hide months ago, he had unfortunately killed James and Lily Potter, but he didn't know they will be his last victims, for when he tried to kill their son, Harry, a one year old child, He Who Must Not Be Named couldn't kill the infant and disappeared, for some unknown reasons._

 _When the reporter asked Sirius Black, who was a friend of the Potters and their secret keeper for a comment he refused, Sirius Black will have a trial in a week, for helping You Know Who and providing him with information, did Black really betrayed his best friends or there is something that the public doesn't know about? We'll know in a week!_

 _The reporter asked as well Remus Lupin, who was getting out from a muggle hotel in Cokeworth in a hurry, for a comment, he refused as Black did. While Albus Dumbledore had expressed his sorrow about the loss of a talented young wizard and witch, "I will always remember the Potters, two of the kindest and bravest people I had ever met" he said_

 _For now, rumors are going that the Boy Who Lived was placed in a muggle house, away from the wizarding world, and the question is, how did he defeat the dark lord, the most dangerous wizard the wizarding world had ever seen? We might never know!_

Lily was sure, Rita Skitter will be more than happy when the wizarding world will realize that The Boy Who Lived had somehow disappeared, that would be amusing!

Lily sat there for almost two hours before Mr. Milton called her to his office, she carried little Harry, who was playing with his stuffed stag, and got to Mr. Milton's office

"May I get your identification card, Mrs. Porter?" he asked

"Yes," she said, and started searching for her Identification card "Here it is" she said and handed it to him after she found it, he took it, cut the edge and gave her a new Identification card, with Harry's name as well

"The passports will arrive to you by mail in a week" he told her "have a good day"

"Thank you, sir" she said and left

* * *

"Good afternoon, Sirius, Remus" said Dumbledore as he walked into Sirius' place, Sirius and Remus were eating lunch when they heard knocking at the door

"Good afternoon, Dumbledore" said Sirius "is something wrong?"

"Well, I just came from Godric Hollow" he started to say

"and?" said Sirius and Remus together

"I didn't find Lily's body" said Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus gasped

"What do you think had happened to her?" asked Sirius

"Well, I checked the ministry records, and couldn't find Lily's name, so I suppose someone had stolen her body" said Dumbledore

"Who?" asked Sirius and Remus furiously

"I still don't know" Dumbledore answered slowly "but this is not everything, I also checked for Harry's name, but couldn't find it as well" said Dumbledore, and Sirius and Remus gasped again

"What?!" Sirius shouted, while Remus acted he was calming him down

"I'm afraid he's not in Privet Drive, I just checked on him there" said Dumbledore

"You said he'll be safe, you said no one could harm him as he's with his aunt and uncle, I'm going to kill Lily's sister" he said

"Sirius, don't be stupid" said Remus

"It's not Petunia's fault, it's mine, I should've listened to Minerva" said Dumbledore

"How is it exactly your fault?" asked Remus

"I put him on the doorstep with a note, but there were wards that no one who wanted to harm the boy could pass" said Dumbledore

"Then how do you explain this!" shouted Sirius at the older man

"Sirius!" said Remus in disapproving tone

"No, Remus, he has all the right to be angry at me" said Dumbledore

"That doesn't bring Harry back" Sirius shouted, tears falling from his eyes

"he's not dead, his name is still in Hogwarts record, so he is still alive" said Dumbledore

"Then how do you explain his name not being in the ministry records?" asked Sirius, a little calmer

"There is a spell that could remove people from ministry records, but it's very advanced not a lot of wizards know it" said Dumbledore

"So whoever had kidnapped Harry is a powerful wizard, Great!" said Sirius sarcastically

"Do you have a plan?" Remus asked Dumbledore

"Not yet, but I will soon" said Dumbledore

"So you'll leave Harry in danger until then?" asked Sirius, his temper rising again

"There's nothing else we can do, is there?" said Remus

"No, not really" Dumbledore agreed "I must leave, I have to meet the Wizengamot to inform them about the situation, and to elect the new ministry" and without saying anything else he left

"You should be an actor Padfoot" said Remus smirking at Sirius

"Thank you, Moony" said Sirius, now smirking back

"I almost believed you were going to kill Lily's sister" said Remus

Sirius couldn't reply, because there was knocking at the door, Remus got up to open the door, a minute later he went back with a blonde woman and a boy

"Mrs. Porter, I assume" said Sirius smirking at the young woman

"You can call me Ellie" she smirked back, Remus and Sirius laughed

"Dumbledore was here just minutes ago" said Remus

"What has he discovered?" asked Lily

"He was at Godric Hollow" said Sirius

"and he think your body was stolen" Remus continued

"Good, what about Harry?" asked Lily

"He checked the ministry records for your name, to make sure you were dead, but he also didn't find Harry's name" said Sirius

"Because I had changed his name in the muggle government's records" said Lily "Does he think Harry is dead as well?"

"No, his name is still in Hogwarts' records" said Remus "He suggested that an advanced spell removed his name from the ministry records"

"So he thinks he's kidnapped by some powerful wizard?" asked Lily

"Yes" answered Sirius and Remus

"What is he planning to do?" asked Lily

"He still doesn't have a plan" answered Remus

"What about you?" asked Sirius

"Well, I had changed our names, mine is Ellie Porter, and Harry's is Leonard Porter, we'll call him Leo from now on so he will get used to his new name" said Lily, "I also bought a new house in a muggle neighborhood, it'll be ready in a month"

"You can stay here during the month, I have an extra room" said Sirius

"Thank you, Padfoot" said Lily

"What about the surgery?" asked Remus

"Next week" said Lily

"Great!" said Sirius "What are we going to do next?"

"Will Harry know his real identity?" asked Remus

"No, Leo must not know his true identity, he'll be in danger" said Lily

"At some point he'll know anyway" said Sirius "and the whole wizarding world will know as well"

"And until then he'll be safe without knowing who he really is" said Lily

"But what will happen next, when he knows, will he be prepared?" asked Sirius

"I'll prepare him anyway, doesn't matter if he knows who he is or not" said Lily

"What about his reaction when he will know?" asked Remus

"He's too young to learn Occlumency, and I can't risk him being under Legilimency attacks" Lily said

"We can wait until he's old enough to learn Occlumency and then we'll told him" said Remus

"No, we can't hide things from him, we need him to trust us" said Sirius Remus and Lily looked at him

"Sirius…" started Remus

"No, Remus, he's right, but we'll wait until he's old enough to understand" said Lily

"That's better" said Sirius

"I also changed his birthday date" said Lily

"What date?" asked Remus

"June 27" said Lily

"So, you've said that he's still Harry Potter in Hogwarts' records?" asked Lily

"Yes, you should go and sign him again" said Remus

"I will" she said "can I use your fireplace?" Lily asked Sirius

"Sure" he answered, she got to the fireplace, grabbed floo powder, and in five seconds she was gone

"So, have you read the prophet? You are going to have a trial next week" said Remus

"Yes, but I'm innocent I've got nothing to be afraid of" said Sirius


	5. Chapter 5

McGonagall was doing some paperwork in her office, but she couldn't concentrate, Dumbledore had just told her that Lily's body wasn't found, and that Harry's name is not in the ministry records, and he's not at Privet Drive, she had told him that it was a grave mistake but he never listens

The fire in her fireplace turned into green flames, and from the flames a young lady got out, since the dark lord was vanquished, the wards were eliminated, and anybody who meant no harm could enter Hogwarts if his head of house was in his office, but this lady didn't attend Hogwarts, Minerva couldn't remember her

"Good evening, how can I help you?" asked McGonagall

"Good evening, professor, I'm Ellie Porter, and I would like to sign my son Leonard" said Lily

"Is he a wizard?" asked McGonagall

"Of course he is, both I and his father were wizards" Lily said

"Did you attend Hogwarts in your school years?" asked McGonagall

"No, I lived in the states when I was younger, I attended Ilvermorny" Lily said

"I see, can I take a look at the boy?" McGonagall asked

"Sure" said Lily and gave Harry to McGonagall

"Well, hello Leonard" McGonagall said to Harry, and then turned to Lily "Meanwhile, Mrs. Porter, you can fill these parchments" McGonagall said, gave her the signing forms and then turned back to Harry

She noticed that the boy had his mother's eyes and hair color, but his hair was very messy unlike his mother, she tried to entertain the boy by some transfiguration, but then she noticed another thing, a thin red scar on the boy's forehead, it was very thin that if she wasn't that close from the boy and wearing her glasses she won't see it, she kept staring at the boy's forehead, the scar was slowly getting bolder

Meanwhile, Lily had finished the forms, she looked up at her former professor, who was staring at Leo's forehead, and she realized what was happening, the spell hiding the scar was fading out slowly

"I've finished, Professor" she said, handed the parchments to McGonagall, and took Leo from her hands, McGonagall looked at Mrs. Porter in confusion before her eyes widened, and then she put on her normal face again

"Very well, Mrs. Porter, your son will receive his Hogwarts letter on the birthday date written in the form when he turns eleven" said McGonagall

"You mean his eleventh birthday, right?" asked Lily, concerned about McGonagall's last statement

"Yes, Mrs. Porter" McGonagall answered

"Thank you so much, Professor" Ellie said and stood up

"You're welcome" said McGonagall, watching the young woman leaving by her fireplace

How didn't she recognize? Potter, Porter, only one letter different, and the boy's eyes, were green just like Lily's, the woman wasn't Lily, she talked in a strong American accent, but the boy was Harry Potter and she was sure about this!

She was going to see Albus, she had to tell him, but then stopped, if Dumbledore knew about the boy being with Mrs. Porter, he would take him right back and give him to the Dursleys, as he was planning to do at the first place, the woman seemed to love the boy, and Minerva was sure it would be better for little Harry to stay undetected with a loving wizarding family than with those muggles, she sat down in her chair behind her desk, she is going to keep Harry's secret, no matter what

* * *

Ellie got out of the fireplace, Sirius and Remus were still there, she hurried to the closest chair, sat down, pulled out her wand and hid the scar again, she was very pale

"What happened?" asked Remus

"McGonagall saw the scar on Harry's forehead" she answered, Remus and Sirius looked shocked

"Did she recognize him?" asked Sirius

"I don't know, the spell was fading away slowly, but when I took him from her, the scar wasn't in a light bolt shape, not yet" said Lily

"But she's smart enough to gather it out" said Sirius

"That's what worries me the most" said Ellie

"What should we do?" asked Remus

"I can't see anything we can do" said Sirius "the best thing we can do is to trust McGonagall judgement to be in our favor"

"Do you think she'll tell Dumbledore?" asked Remus

"No, she wasn't pleased at all about him putting Harry with Dursleys" said Ellie"

"Well, she's right, they're indeed awful" said Sirius

"You haven't met them" protested Lily

"Heard enough about them" said Sirius

"It's not the Dursleys we're discussing here" said Remus, interrupting the argument "should we only rely on McGonagall not telling on us?"

"I can't see anything else we can do" said Sirius

"Neither I do" agreed Ellie

"So waiting for Dumbledore to show up and ask for the boy?" asked Remus

"Do you have any other suggestions?" asked Sirius "and I trust McGonagall to make the right decision, she might be stern and not easy to pass, but when it comes to issues like this, she's the most understanding"

"I trust her as well" said Ellie

"Fine," Remus said "You said you wanted to teach him magic, and prepare him, right?"

"Yes" Ellie said "he has a great potential, he had already performed accidental magic"

"His magic must be very powerful" said Sirius

"Maybe he's a magus" suggested Remus

"What?" asked Sirius and Ellie

"a magus, is a very powerful wizard who has special abilities in magic" Remus said

"Do you think this is why he survived the attack in Godric Hollow?" asked Sirius

"We still don't know if he's a one" said Remus slowly

"How could we know? Of course there's a sort of a spell" Ellie said looking at Remus hopefully

"Probably, but I don't know it" Remus answered

"What do you know about maguses?" asked Ellie

"Not a lot" admitted Remus "they are very rare"

"Maybe there's a book about them in your library" Ellie turned toward Sirius

"Could be" he said

"I'm going to find it" she said, stood up, and marched to the library

"We should help her" said Remus

"If it wasn't for Harry, I won't be doing any of this" Sirius said and followed Remus to the library

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

 **So it's not exactly a super powerful Harry, even if he turned out to be a Magus (and we still don't know), because he still has to work on his skills to become a powerful wizard, it's just would be easier, because a Magus as I would define it, is a wizard who's able to control his magic more than other wizards, if a magus stayed with the Dursleys, he would lose it because of the abuse!**

 **Thanks for reading, let me know what do you think about it...**


	6. Chapter 6

They were searching the library for days now, Ellie had written down the names of books she thought could contain anything about maguses, such as _Types of Wizards_ and _Special powers_ , Remus had found the spell to identify a magus, and Sirius was picking books randomly and checking them

"That's not going to work" said Sirius

"What should we do?" asked Ellie

"First of all, we should try the spell I had found on Harry" said Remus

"Leo is sleeping upstairs, in our room" said Ellie

"Go bring him" said Sirius "and meanwhile, Moony, test the spell on me"

"You're not a magus, Padfoot" said Remus

"I didn't say check me, I said check the spell" said Sirius, and rolled his eyes

"Fine" said Remus " _Praefortis_ " Remus casted the spell on Sirius, and Sirius glowed black

"If I was a magus, what color will it glow?" asked Sirius

"White" Remus answered, and Ellie got back with Leo in her hands

"Go on, Moony" Sirius said

" _Praefortis_ " Remus casted the same spell on Harry, but this time, Harry glowed white, it was very bright white they almost got blinded

"Wow!" said Ellie, Leo started to cry, she tried to calm him

"He's a magus then" said Remus

"I got only one problem" said Ellie

"What is it?" asked Remus and Sirius

"The trace, I can't train him if he couldn't make appropriate magic outside Hogwarts" said Lily

"Actually," said Sirius "I know the spell, every noble house of wizards teach its children magic beforehand"

"What is the spell?" asked Ellie

"Can someone else than Harry take the trace off?" asked Remus

"Yes, you can do it now, and it's _Indeprensus_ " said Sirius

" _Indeprensus_ " Ellie casted the spell on Leo

"Well, now that's done, we can…" started Remus to say, but was interrupted with an owl entering the library with a package, Sirius read the name

"It's for you, Lily" he said and gave the package with the letter to Ellie

Ellie took the letter and the package, who would send her a package?

 _Ellie Porter_

She opened the letter

 _Dear Mrs. Porter_

 _I hope you and little Leonard are doing fine, I sent with the letter a book about Occlumency, a skill that Leo must learn in order to keep his true identity from the public, I'm afraid if Dumbledore knew, he'll take him back to the Dursleys, you can always contact me if you have any questions or need any information._

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry_

While Ellie was reading her letter, another two owls arrived to the room, one for Sirius and the other for Lupin the two of the letters had the same content

 _I've found the boy, but I ask you to leave him where he is, you don't want to bring suspicions, meet me in my office today at five o'clock afternoon, so we can discuss the matter._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Ellie ripped the package that came with the letter and found a book about Occlumency

"I told you we can trust McGonagall judgement" said Sirius

"She doesn't know who I am" Ellie said in relief

"Yes, that's good" said Remus

"What's the time now?" asked Sirius

"It's five to five" said Ellie after she checked her watch

"Then we should be going" said Remus

"Yes, meanwhile, you can reply to McGonagall and ask her about maguses" Sirius suggested, before he and Remus left the room

"Good idea" Lily said, summoned a parchment and a quill, sat down and started writing the letter to McGonagall

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _Thanks a lot for your letter, we are doing fine,_

 _I can't but say how grateful I am for you keeping our secret and for the book as well, I promise I'll take care of him, the best I can!_

 _There's another question, I hope you'll know the answer for, what is a magus? I just mentioned that my boy had already preformed some accidental magic, though he's still too young for it, and someone suggested he's a magus, he performed a spell and confirmed it_

 _Thanks again, for everything,_

 _Ellie Porter_

"Good afternoon, professor" said Sirius as he walked out of the fireplace

"Good afternoon, Sirius, please sit down" she replied, he did as he was told, and a moment later Remus got out of the fireplace

"Good afternoon, professor, Sirius" he said and sat down

"Good afternoon, Remus, please take a seat" said McGonagall, and Remus sat down before she wore her stern look on her face before start speaking again

"I suppose you got my letters" said McGonagall

"Yes!" they replied together

"Where did you find him, and how?" asked Sirius

"Promise me first, you're not going to bring him back" said McGonagall

"But professor…" he started before he was interrupted

"Professor McGonagall is right, Sirius" said Remus "he'll be safer away"

"Thank you, Remus" said McGonagall "I am also afraid that by bringing him back Dumbledore will give him to the Drusleys, which I don't highly recommend"

"Fine, I'm not going to bring him back, but I want to see him" said Sirius

"Of course we'll be able to see him" said Remus "right, professor?"

"Yes" said McGonagall

"So how did you find him?" asked Remus

"Some days ago, a woman came to me with a child, his had blonde hair and green eyes, she came to sign him to Hogwarts" McGonagall said

"Who is she?" asked Sirius

"Do we know her?" asked Remus

"Unlikely, she grew up in the united states" said McGonagall

"How did you know it's him?" asked Remus

"The spell that was covering the scar started to fade away, and I saw a glimpse of the scar, before she took him from me" said McGonagall

Sirius was going to ask a question when an owl arrived to McGonagall, she opened the letter and read it, then she looked up at them

"It's her" she said

"What does it say?" asked the two young men together

"The boy is a magus" McGonagall said

"a what?" asked Sirius

"How did she know?" asked Remus

"The letter says a spell confirmed it" said McGonagall

"Sorry, but what is a magus?" asked Sirius

"a Magus is a very powerful wizard, who got exceptional abilities, and that's another reason for why he shouldn't live with the Dursleys, from what I've heard from Lily they are horrible, and they won't treat Harry in a good way, and he will lose these abilities" said McGonagall

"Is it possible?" asked Remus

"to lose the abilities of magus? Of course it is, and it's very easy before you turn seven years old" said McGonagall

"Was it the magus abilities that had protected him?" asked Sirius

"It could be" said Minerva "But that's very unlikely"

"Who is the woman?" asked Sirius

"She's called Ellie Porter" said McGonagall "I will write her a letter to come, so I can introduce her to you" she wrote something on a parchment and sent it with the owl that had arrived earlier

"Is she coming right now?" asked Remus

"I've asked her to" said Minerva

"So what should we do with Harry? You know, all of this magus thing?" asked McGonagall

"I don't know, but maybe when he's a little bit older, I'll start to meet with him every week to teach him magic" she answered

"What about the trace?" asked Sirius

"We can get rid of it" said Minerva "I wouldn't do this if it wasn't Harry, but after all, You-Know-Who will be back, and Harry should be ready to face him, I suppose you're familiar with it Sirius, you are, after all, a Black"

"Yes I am professor" said Sirius

"We'll preform it on him, and then you'll accompany them to Ollivander, to get his wand" said McGonagall

"Don't usually wizards buy their wand at age eleven?" asked Remus

"Yes, they do, but as I just have explained, Harry is an exception" said McGonagall

"Wouldn't it bring suspicions to Dumbledore?" asked Sirius

"Dumbledore is too busy in searching for Harry and Hogwarts' businesses" McGonagall answered

"What are you going to teach him?" asked Remus

"We can help" offered Sirius

"I still don't know, Remus" she said and then turned to Sirius "Thank you, I'll let you know if I need"

"When is she going to arrive?" asked Sirius impatiently, but before McGonagall could answer, the flames in the fireplace turned green, and a young woman holding an infant got out from the fireplace

"Good evening" said Ellie and sat down

"Can I see him?" was Sirius' response, Ellie smiled and gave Leo to Sirius

"Good evening, Mrs. Porter" said McGonagall "How are you and Leo doing?"

"Who's Leo?" asked Remus and Sirius

"My son" she answered "the one you're holding" she told Sirius

"No, this is Harry" Sirius protested

"Don't you think that keeping the name will bring suspicions?" asked McGonagall

"You could've changed the surname" Remus suggested

"We can't take a risk, I want my son to be safe" Ellie countered

"Anyway" McGonagall interrupted the argument "Ellie, I would like you to meet Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, who were close friends of James and Lily Potter" said McGonagall

"I'm his godfather" added Sirius as he shook her hand

"Nice to meet you, Ellie Porter" said Ellie as she shook their hands

"Let me see the boy" said McGonagall

"Why?" Sirius asked and hugged Harry tighter as to protect him

"Sirius!" said Remus, and Sirius gave Harry to McGonagall

" _Praefortis_ " McGonagall casted the spell at Harry and he glowed white "He's indeed a magus"

"You mentioned in the last letter that he has an exceptional and special abilities" Ellie started "abilities like what?"

"His magic is so powerful, if trained, he'll be able to perform a lot of incredible magic, we still can't tell what, but I would like to train him myself!" said McGonagall

"Thank you very much professor" said Ellie

"But there's one problem" said McGonagall

"What is it?" asked the three of them

"He still got the trace" McGonagall started

"Oh! I already solved that" said Ellie

"You did?" asked Sirius

"How?" asked Remus

"What do you mean by it's solved?" asked McGonagall

"Well, when I knew he was a magus, I wanted to train him, so I had to find a solution to the trace problem, so I got rid from it" said Ellie

"Are you sure he doesn't still have the trace on him?" asked McGonagall

"Yes, professor" answered Ellie

"Very well, then" said McGonagall "where do you live Mrs. Porter?"

"Actually, I came from America two weeks ago, I bought a house, but it's not ready yet, so I'm moving from hotel to another" Ellie answered

"You can come and live with me meanwhile, I got extra rooms in my place" Sirius suggested

"Thank you very much, Mr. Black" Ellie said

"You are more than welcome, you can call me Sirius" said Sirius, trying his best not to burst out laughing

"I'll be visiting every month" said McGonagall "and once Leo is two years old, I'll start visiting every week for the tutoring sessions, is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you very much professor" said Ellie

"You're welcome, Ellie" said McGonagall

"and now that it's settled, I want you to write for me about every accidental magic that Leo will have" said McGonagall

"Don't worry, professor" said Sirius

"I should go!" said Remus, "tonight is a full moon" said Remus

"You better go then" said McGonagall

"We'll leave too" said Sirius "so I can explain to Ellie Remus' furry little problem"

"Furry little problem?" asked Ellie

"He'll explain everything" said Remus and disappeared in the green flames

"We are going to the three broomsticks, so we don't need to use the floo" said Sirius, and marched toward the door

"Sirius," said McGonagall "good luck with the trial tomorrow"

"Thank you, professor" said Sirius, and he, Ellie and Leo left

They were wandering the school corridors, heading to the entrance hall

"It has been a while" said Sirius

"Yes, it's great to be here again" said Lily

"Do you remember how we used to wander the corridors at night?" asked Sirius

"Yes, I remember, the time you were caught with the Marauders map" said Lily laughing, Sirius stopped in his place "What happened?" she asked

"The map, let's go bring it from Filch's office" said Sirius

"What?" Lily asked surprised

"Do you have the invisibility cloak?" asked Sirius

"Yes, but what are you going to do?" asked Lily

"You'll see in a minute" he answered and put the cloak on

Sirius lead them to Filch's office, it was empty. They entered and locked the door behind them

"What are you doing?" asked Lily

"Rescuing the map of course" said Sirius

"We can't do it" Lily protested

"Yes, we can, it's ours" said Sirius "besides, if someone knew how to activate it, he would be able to know Harry's real identity"

"If it's for Harry's safety, then do it fast" said Lily

" _Accio marauders map_ " Sirius summoned the map "let's go" he said and they left


	7. Chapter 7

"Disciplinary hearing of the ninth of November, Sirius Orion Black, for cooperation and giving details to He-Who-Must-Be-Named" said Barty Crouch "Interrogators: Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Albus Dumbledore, head of the Wizengamot"

"The charges are as follow," Crouch continued "giving details to Who-Must-Not-Be-Named about the whereabouts of James and Lily Potter, leading to their deaths. Did the you, Sirius Orion Black, give You-Know-Who, any information, or cooperated in any way with him or his Death Eaters?"

"No, I didn't give Voldemort any information about the whereabouts of James and Lily Potter, and didn't cooperated with him or any of his Death Eaters that I know" at the sound of the name, a lot of the presents gasped or reacted to it annoyed, but Sirius was standing still and confident

"Weren't you the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter?" asked Bart Crouch

"No, I wasn't, it was Peter Pettigrew, I suggested him to the James and Lily, I thought it would be the best plan, no one would think about Pettigrew, a weak and useless thing such as the secret keeper, and we let out that I was the secret keeper to manipulate Voldemort and the death eaters" said Sirius

"Will you testify your witness under Veritaserum?" asked Crouch, now leaning forward

"Yes, I will" he said, a young woman entered the hall, made him drink a vial of transparent liquid

"Are you Sirius Orion Black?" asked Crouch

"Yes, I am" Sirius answered

"Are you a Death Eater?" asked Crouch, and sound of whisperings came from the stands

"No, I am not" Sirius answered firmly

"Were you in a contact with a Death Eater?" Crouch asked

"Only Peter Pettigrew, who I thought to be a member of the order of the phoenix"

"So, you claim that Pettigrew is a Death Eater?" asked Dumbledore this time

"Yes, I do" said Sirius confidently

"What makes you say that?" asked Crouch

"He was the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter, and he betrayed them" Sirius answered

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" said Dumbledore, and raised his hand along with most of the Wizengamot members

"And those in favor of conviction?" said Crouch and raised his hand, with another six members of the Wizengamot

"Sirius Orion Black, is cleared of all charges" Dumbledore announced

The rest of November had passed quickly, and it was time for Ellie and Leo to move to their new house, they informed McGonagall about the change of the address. With the help of Sirius and Remus, Ellie bought all the new furniture and arranged the house, and when they were finally done, they started decorating the house for Christmas. The house was located in a muggle neighborhood.

"Are they still searching for Pettigrew?" asked Ellie

"Yes, and they won't find him, it'll be very hard, since he's an animagus" said Sirius

"He's either hiding or searching for Voldemort" said Remus

"What's worse?" asked Sirius

"Searching, I think" said Ellie

"Of course he thinks you are after him" Remus told Sirius

"Well, I would if it's not for Lily and Harry" said Sirius, Harry was already in bed, so he was allowed to use the old names

"Anyway, we can't do anything about it" said Remus "did the scar appear again, since the surgery?"

"No, it's gone" said Lily "Is McGonagall coming tomorrow?"

"Yes, she said we'll go to Diagon Alley and buy Harry a wand" Sirius answered

"But he's still too young, I don't know if it's a wise thing to get him a wand from now, maybe we should wait till he turns two years old" said Lily

"I think McGonagall knows better" said Sirius

"It will help him control his magic" said Remus "his magic is very powerful if it's not controlled it'll cause a damage"

"There's another thing I want to discuss with you" said Lily

"What?" they asked together

"My sister" Lily began

"What about her?" asked Sirius looking disgusted

"I don't know what she knows about me being dead or alive" said Lily

"What does that matter?" asked Sirius

"She's my sister" said Lily

"Yes, a sister that pretends you don't exist" said Sirius

"She doesn't pretend I don't exist" said Lily "we just don't talk a lot"

"Anyway, I still think you shouldn't interact with her, that'll bring suspicions" said Remus calmly, Lily looked down disappointed, but convinced

"Fine, we better go off to sleep, you can stay here tonight" said Lily

"I'm in the extra room" said Sirius, and then smirked at Remus

"That's not fair, Padfoot" said Remus

"Sorry, Moony, life is not fair" said Sirius and stood up "good night" he said yawning, and left the sitting room

"Wait for me here, I'll bring you a blanket and a pillow, you can transfigure the couch to a bed" said Lily

"Thank you, Lily" said Remus, and with a flick of his wand there was a bed in the sitting room, and a moments later Lily came with a pillow and a blanket

"Good night, Moony" Lily said and left the room

"Good night" he muttered and went to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

Next Morning, the four of them were ready and waiting for McGonagall, after Lily forced Harry to his clothes and fed him, not without some bursts of accidental magic, they were ready. The four of them with McGonagall apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, and from there they entered Diagon Alley

"Do you know where is Ollivander the wands maker?" Minerva asked Ellie

"We'll show her the way" Sirius volunteered

"Very well, I'll be searching for books about maguses" said McGonagall "Let's meet in two hours in the Leaky Cauldron" Minerva told them and left

They made their way to Ollivanders, after they dragged Harry from the animals' store

"Good Morning, Mr. Ollivander" said Lily as she entered the store, from behind the shelves an old man looked out at her

"Good Morning, young lady, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin" Ollivander greeted them all, and then turned to Sirius "Yours was 11 inches, Oak and the core a dragon heartstring, good for transfiguration, if I'm not mistaken"

"Indeed, it is" confirmed Sirius

"And Yours," he turned to Lupin "10 1/4 inches, Cypress wood and a unicorn hair core, pliable one, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is" Lupin confirmed

"But I don't remember you ever visiting my store, young lady" said Ollivander and turned to Lily

"That's because I bought it in America, where I had lived" said Lily "and we are here to buy this little man a wand" she said, and turned to look at Leo, but didn't find him "Where is Leo?"

She looked at Sirius and Remus who was shocked as her

"We'll be back, Mr. Ollivander" said Ellie and left the store with Sirius and Remus to search for Harry

* * *

Leo left Ollivander's store, he wanted to go see the pets, but instead of turning right, he turned left and went lost, he entered Knockturn Alley. Fortunately, he was too small, so none of the passing noticed him, he was searching for the pets' store, and finally he found the store, it wasn't the same store they passed by this morning, but still, it's a pet store, so he opened the door hardly, and entered the store. Mr. Staw, the selling man, was busy with other costumers, and didn't notice the boy who entered the store.

Leo was overwhelmed, this store was even better than the one before, the one they passed by in the morning, only contained Owls, Frogs, and Cats. But this store, had a lot more, he had lizards, eagles, snakes, bats, and another species…

He was wandering the hallways, and he heard talking

:Leave it, it's mine: hissed the electric blue snake

:Not any more: laughed the emerald green snake

Harry got closer, to the cage where he could see the two snakes fighting over a dead mouse

:Great, can't people just stop staring? If they're not buying then they shouldn't come: the emerald green snake complained

:Sorry!: said Leo

:He's a parselmouth: said the blue snake

:a what?: asked Leo

:You can speak to snakes!: explained the green one

:I didn't know I can. Doesn't anybody else speak to you?: he asked

:Not everybody can, they are rare: said the blue snake

:Is it your first time speaking to snakes?: asked the green snake

:Yes: answered Leo

:What is your name?: asked the blue snake

:My name is Leo: he answered

"a parselmouth, huh?" a sound from behind him said

Harry turned to look at the man, he was tall and thin man, with pale skin, dark hair, and had a scarred face. Harry looked at him, scared he just nodded

"What is your name, young man?" asked the man

"Leo" Harry answered, still afraid a little

"Nice to meet you, Leo, I'm Mr. Staw" said the man who bent to be in the same level with Harry's eyes "I own the store" he explained, Harry didn't know what to say, so he just looked back at the snakes "do you like the snakes?"

Harry looked at Mr. Staw again, and nodded

"Which one did you like more?" asked Mr. Staw

"The blue one" Leo said

"You have a good taste, young man" said Mr. Staw, who stood up to get the snake out of the cage and gave it to Harry "It's a gift from me to you" said Mr. Staw and smile to Leo

"Thank you" Leo said, and rushed out of the store to show Padfoot his new friend

* * *

"Where could he be?" asked Lily in frustration

"I checked the animals' store, and the Quidditch's as well" said Sirius

"I checked Madam Malkin, and Flourish and Blotts" said Remus "he's not there nor Minerva as well"

"I checked Florean Fortescue and Gringotts, but he wasn't in neither of them" said Ellie

"What was Leo doing in Knockturn alley?" asked Minerva from behind them

They turned to look at the voice source, it was Minerva with little Leo, who was playing with a little electric blue snake

"Mummy!" he called gleefully, and stretched his hands toward her, she took him

"Where was he?" Lily asked McGonagall

"He was wandering a books store in Knockturn alley, calling for Padfoot" McGonagall said, Remus and Sirius laughed

"What is this snake he is playing with?" asked Lily

"Her name is Coira, and she is my new friend, Mr. Staw gave it to me" Leo said and showed them the snake

"Oh, well, Hello Coira" said Ellie

:This is my mum, and she's saying Hello: Leo explaind to Coira, and the four adults gasped

:Tell them I say hello too: said Coira

"She's saying hello" Harry said

"He's a parselmouth" said Sirius

"Thank you, Sirius, we gathered that for ourselves" said McGonagall "I'm going back to the book store to continue my researches, and maybe I'll bring some books about parseltongue"

"Good idea, we'll go to Ollivander" said Ellie, and they parted again, Harry putting his snake in his sleeve

"Where have you been, little boy?" asked Ollivander when they got in

"I went to look at the animals" said Leo

"Oh, that sounds fun" said Ollivander "are you excited to buy your own wand?"

"Yes!" he said, enthusiastically

"Isn't he a little bit young for buying a wand?" Ollivander now, asked Ellie

"Well, we thought it's better to buy from now" said Ellie

"Okay, then, let's start" Ollivander said and started to give Leo wands to try

The first wand shattered the front windows of the store "Of course, it's not this, _Reparo_ " said Olivander, and fixed the front windows

He kept giving him wand after wand, but none had make the right effect

"Try this, 11 inches made from holly, and the core is a phoenix feather" said Ollivander and gave him the wand, while looking at it strangely

When Harry held it, there was a great glowing, a blinding bright light glowing out of the wand, and then it vanquished

"Wow!" said Sirius

"That's it!" said Ollivander "This is the wand, it chose you"

"My own wand?" asked Leo

"Did you like it?" asked Ellie

"I love it!" Leo said "I can't wait to show it to Coira" said Leo

"Yes, you'll show her when we get home" said Ellie

"Yes, mummy" said Leo, and stared at his wand in awe

"Great, I'm happy you loved it! That's seven galleons" said Ollivander, Ellie paid him, and then left the store

 **So... I hope you liked the chapter, Of course Harry here speaks in childish accent, I tried to make it as immature as I could, but in next chapters you'll see that he gets more mature**

 **Good news are: I finally reached going to Hogwarts chapter after 50k words... so everybody's sorted, I'm not revealing anything, you gotta wait**

 **Review! let me know what do you think about it...**

 **Until next week...**


	9. Chapter 9

On June 27, Leo had his second birthday, only few people were invited because the Porters didn't know much people in Britain. Only Remus, Sirius, and Minerva were in the birthday party, and it was a pretty quiet, but Leo didn't mind it, he was only focused on the chocolate cake that Ellie made for this occasion.

"I'll be starting teaching him in a couple of weeks" said Minerva "maybe next Thursday or the one after it"

"What will you be teaching him?" asked Remus

"I'll start with some basic spells in Charms and Transfiguration, and I think Latin is important too, for incantations" said Minerva "he's still too young for potions"

"What about defense against the dark arts and dueling?" asked Sirius

"He's still two years old, and you want to teach him dueling?" asked Ellie horrified, Leo was playing in the far corner of the room so he wasn't listening

"Lily is right!" said McGonagall "he's still too young"

Remus, Sirius and Lily told McGonagall about Ellie's true identity three months ago, if they were working together then they should trust each other. She understood them completely, and told them that they were wise to hide such an information.

"Aunt Minnie! Look!" Leo came running to professor McGonagall, and showed her one of his gifts

"Wow! It's amazing, did you like it?" asked Minerva

"A lot!" he shouted enthusiastically, and then went back to where he was before

"What about parselmagic?" asked Ellie, Sirius almost chocked his cake

"What?" he asked "are you serious? Parselmagic is dark!" said Sirius

"Just because Salazar Slytherin and You Know Who were parselmouths, doesn't make parselmagic a dark magic" said Minerva "and even if it was, it's not the type of magic that matters but the type of wizards!"

"Then you don't have any problem in teaching Harry the dark arts!" said Sirius, raising an eyebrow

"Actually, I'm considering teaching it to him in the future, when he's old enough to understand the danger of it, it is an advantage to understand it if you were going to fight it" said Minerva

"No way, absolutely not!" said Sirius, and then he turned to Lily "Lily!"

"There's a point in what she's saying" said Lily

"I don't believe it! You want to teach Harry dark magic!" said Sirius

"Not until he's old enough, twelve or thirteen" said McGonagall

"Remus! What do you think?" Sirius asked Remus, who was listening to the whispered argument

"I don't know, Sirius, it's not like he'll use it" Remus started to say

"What does make you so sure about it?" Sirius interrupted "I mean, it lured a lot of people before! It can lure him, and I can't let that happen!"

"And that's why we are here" said Remus "to make sure he'll pick the right route"

"I thought we had agreed that we'll make him choose his route by his own" said Lily

"We won't let him turn into dark wizard!" Sirius replied

"Not all dark wizards are bad, Sirius!" Lily countered "Severus is dark, but he's on our side, he was spying for us on Voldemort"

"Yes, just for the last month of the war, and we can be sure hundred percent that he's on our side" said Sirius sarcastically

"Dumbledore trust him!" said Lily

"Well, Dumbledore doesn't know where Harry is, and he thinks you're dead" said Sirius "Dumbledore, like any other person, can be mistaken!"

"It's not Snape we're discussing here, nor Dumbledore" McGonagall interrupted "I think, dark magic could help Harry, and as Lily had pointed out, not all dark wizards are bad"

"Fine!" said Sirius "but only some easy unlethal spells, I don't want my godson practicing the unforgivables in the back yard"

"When the time comes, we'll decide what he will learn together, Sirius" said McGonagall "and it won't be me teaching him, because I don't master the dark arts"

"I agree, then" said Sirius, looking satisfied "but who'll teach it to him?"

"We'll find someone" McGonagall reassured him

"What about the muggle school? Are you sending him to a kindergarten?" Remus asked Lily

"Yes, I don't want him isolated. I want him to socialize with other kids his age" said Lily

"Yes, that's a good idea, but it's very important that he understands that he can't tell anyone about magic, or that he can speak to his snake" said McGonagall

"I'll make it clear to him" said Lily "But he can use it in specific circumstances, can't he?"

"Yes, he can" said McGonagall "though, it would be better if he doesn't do it at all"

"Of course, professor" said Lily "Would you prefer the lessons to be here or at your office?"

"No, here, I don't want anybody seeing him at Hogwarts frequently, it'll bring suspicions" McGonagall said


	10. Chapter 10

"Leo!" Ellie called

"Yes, mummy!" Leo called back

"There is something I need to talk to you about" she said as she entered his room, she sat on the bed, close to where Harry was playing with his new presents on the ground "do you want to start learning magic?"

"Yes!" he shouted, and then turned to his sleeve :Did you hear that Coira? I'm going to start learning magic:

:Amazing!: Coira hissed back

Ellie chuckled slightly "I'm happy you're excited, cause you'll need to work hard"

"Yes, I want to be the most powerful wizard ever!" he shouted the last two words

"You'll start learning magic, Professor McGonagall will start teaching you" Ellie said

"You mean Aunt Minnie?" asked Leo

"Yes, Professor McGonagall will be teaching you" said Lily

"Splendid!" he said

"But you must not do magic in front of muggles" said Ellie

"Yes, mum!" he said enthusiastically "when will I start?"

* * *

"I won't teach you only how to do magic, but how to control it as well. When your magic is controlled, you'll be using your full potential, which is powerful one, and that's why I need you to meditate every day, is that understood?" asked McGonagall, it was their first lesson, July 8

"What is meditating?" asked Leo

"Meditation, is communicating with your inner self, muggles have their own meditation, but since they don't have any magic, it's not the same as wizarding meditation" said McGonagall "Wizarding meditation, is not just communicating with your inner self, but also shaping your magic and getting to know it"

"How do I meditate?" asked Leo

"I'm sure, your mother knows how to meditate, she'll teach you later" said McGonagall "but now we'll start doing some magic"

"Yey!" he shouted, McGonagall put her most stern look on, and Leo looked down embarrassed "Yes, aunt Minnie" he said looking down

"Good, to cast a spell, you should push your magic out using your wand. think of your magic, passing from your head to your chest, from there to your arm, hand, and finally your wand" Minerva explained "So, our first spell is the levitation spell, and its incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa_ , say it out loud"

"Wingardium Leviosa" Leo repeated after her

"Perfect, now, your wand should move like that, swish and flick" she said, swished and flicked her wand

He swished and flicked his wand

"Great, now try it with the incantation" she said as she levitated her feather

" _Wingardium Leviosa"_ he tried, but to no avail

"It's very important to concentrate on the magic passing through your body to the wand" she told him "Try to push it out"

" _Wingardium Leviosa"_ he tried again, this time the feather vibrated a little bit, but then stopped

"Good try, focus on your magic, like a river running in you" McGonagall encouraged him

Now, focusing on his magic, he pushed it down from your head to his chest, and then felt it going through his arm to his hand where it stopped, 'push it to the wand' he thought, he pushed the magic, and finally started to feel the magic passing slowly to the wand, " _Wingardium Leviosa"_

This time, the feather was floating in the air, Leo beamed on it

"Well done, Leo. try it again" McGonagall asked him to levitate the feather again and again, until his magic was coming out to his wand without pushing it

* * *

On September 1, Leo got ready to go to the kindergarten. He was excited, excited to make new friends. But he was also afraid, he was afraid that he would fail.

"Mum, I don't want to go" he said to Ellie

"Why, sweetheart? You couldn't stop talking about it yesterday"

Well, that's right, he told Padfoot, Moony, aunt Minnie, and even some strangers he met in the way to the clothes stores, where he bought a new outfit for this special day

"But what if I didn't have any friends?" he asked

"Don't say that, of course you'll have" said Ellie "but remember, you can't perform any magic in front of your classmates or any other muggles"

"Yes, mum" he said

"and you can't speak to Coira in front of them as well" said Ellie

:Sorry, Coira: he said to his sleeve, before he turned again to his mother "can I show her to them?" he asked, his eyes shining hopefully

Ellie thought for a moment, it's indeed unusual for muggels to take a snake as a pet, but it's not unprecedented "Yes, you can!"

"Yes!" he said before he turned to his sleeve :Is that okay with you?:

:I can cope with it: she answered

:Great: he hissed, and then he turned to his mother "Yes, mum"

"You also can't speak about any magical things such as owls, moving photographs…" she was going on

"or anything unusual to muggles" he continued

"Exactly, so are you ready to move?" she asked

"How are we going? Car or apparition?" Leo asked

"Apparition, it's faster, isn't it?" asked Ellie

"Yes, it is" he said, and took her offered hand, and almost immediately, felt the strange sensation of apparition, and a minute later they was near the kindergarten

"Take care of yourself" Ellie said and bent down to kiss him on the cheek

"Won't you stay with me?" he asked, somewhat disappointed

"No, I can't, I'm going to work" she told

"Are you going to see Mrs. Bones?" he asked, from his visits to the ministry, where Ellie worked in the department of Magical Law Enforcement, he met Amelia Bones, who was kind to him and gave him candies every time he came to a visit

"I'll tell her you say hi" she smiled at him reassuringly "now go, you don't want to be late on your first day, do you?" she asked him

"No, I don't" he said, hugged her, and then started walking toward the class, he stopped in the middle of the way, looked back, stared at her for a minute, and then turned around and made his way to the class. The moment he got in, she disappeared to the ministry.

 **I hope you liked the chapter, I know I should've made Leo more immature but this what I got, besides I wrote it long time ago (months)...**

 **Meanwhile in my writing, Leo and the gang (I'm not telling who) are going through their first year in Hogwarts... you have to wait!**

 **Thanks for reading, every review/following/favoring is appreciated...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people, I'm posting today because I will not be able to post on Tuesday, other notes after the chapter...  
and please remember that I wrote this chapter and upcoming ones long time ago (even before Christmas)..  
Enjoy... **

"Hello everybody, my name is Mrs. Ruisto" said the short stout teacher, smiling kindly at the children "first, we'll make a names circle, so we'll know each other. We'll start from here, when it's your turn, you'll get up, and told us your name, and your favorite animal"

Favorite animal? He never thought of that. That's right, he loves Coira, but snakes are not his favorite animals.

"Your turn, my boy" Mrs. Ruisto smiled at Leo, he stood up

"My name is Leo, and my favorite animal is a stag" Leo said

A stag? Really? He said the words like he knew from a long time ago

:I thought, at least, you'd say snakes: Coira hissed, but no one heard her except for Leo, but he couldn't reply, not in front of his classmates

The names circle went on, and soon, it was done. Mrs. Ruisto got up again

"Great, now that we know each other's names you can start the playing" she said, and showed them where the games were

Leo, stood there for a whole moment, staring at the games and toys there, they were different than the games he used to play in his house, there weren't any brooms, or any exploding snap packs. He looked at the Lego and then at the puzzles

"What's wrong Leo? Don't you want to play?" asked Mrs. Ruisto, she was smiling at him kindly

"No, I want to play" he said

"Then pick a game and go play with it" she told him, and then turned "Don't fight!" she shouted over two boys who were fighting and ran to them

Leo looked around, he saw a far corner in the room, where there were cubes, and a girl was playing with them alone, she was building a tower. He went to there, and started building his own tower

"Do you want to build a tower with me?" the girl asked him, he turned to look at her

"Yeah, sure" he said, and they started building their tower

"Your name is Leo, right?" she asked

"Yes" he said, tried to remember her name but couldn't "what is your name?" he asked embarrassed

"Hermione Granger" she said "do you like to play with cubes?"

"Yes" he said

"I also do" Hermione said, not waiting for Leo to ask "I can build a lot of things from them"

"That's cool" Leo said "what do you build from them?"

"I build towers, castles, I even tried once to build the Colosseum" she said "what do you build?"

Well, he built Hogwarts, he tried to make the fountain in the Ministry of magic hall, he even built Gringotts once

"Towers, usually" said Leo, he couldn't tell her about neither Hogwarts nor Gringotts

"Nice" she said, they kept building for a while, without exchanging another word, "so, are we friends?" Hermione asked Leo enthusiastically

"Yes" he answered, smiling at her

-11-11-11

"Just like his godfather" said Sirius "already charming girls"

Lily had just told them about Harry's first day at school, Harry was very tired, he didn't make it until they arrived, he was sleeping in his bedroom

"They're friends, Padfoot" said Lily "I don't want you going about it in front of him, he's still too young"

Sirius smirked "Of course not"

"Is he allowed to take his snake to the kindergarten?" asked Remus

"Yes, I explained to the teacher, she was afraid at first, but then I assured her that he can control it completely" Lily said

"I'm sure, that this Hermione or whatever her name was will like the snake" said Sirius

"Padfoot!" Ellie glared at him

"I was just kidding!" he said immediately, feeling the danger

"Tomorrow he has the lessons with McGonagall, right?" Remus asked

"Yes" she said "and he's doing well"

"Yes, he's doing annoyingly well, he won't stop levitating my shoes to run away from me" said Sirius

"I can imagine that" Remus laughed

"Shut up, Moony" Sirius said

"He's transforming every owl that arrives to here" said Lily

"That's why my owl had a teapot spout instead of a beak last time it returned from here" said Sirius

"You should be more careful once he started learning dark magic" Remus said jokingly

"Will he better not then" said Sirius, laughing

"Or when he starts potions" said Lily

"Yes, to spill a love potion into Hermione's drink by mistake" said Sirius, smirking at Lily

"He won't need a love potion" said Lily, smirking back at Sirius

"Of course, after all, Sirius Black is his godfather" said Sirius proudly

"Whatever!" Lily rolled her eyes

-11-11-11

Harry's third birthday was much bigger than his second one, he invited his classmates, and some of their parents stayed

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" one of the mothers asked Sirius

"Clair, it's good to see you" said Sirius "I'm Leo's godfather"

"Really?" she asked and then turned to Ellie who just had approached them "Mrs. Porter, it's an amazing party"

"Thank you, Mrs. Bonfils, I hope Louis is enjoying the party" Ellie replied

"Yes, he is, call me Clair" she said and offered her hand to Ellie

"Ellie" she said and shook Clair's hand "do you know each other?"

"Oh, yes" said Clair and nodded her head in Sirius' direction "we used to date when we were younger, do you remember?" she asked Sirius

"Yes, I do" said Sirius "she's a witch too" he told Lily

"Really? That's amazing, are you going to send Louis to Hogwarts then?" asked Ellie

"No, I'm going to send him to my school, Beauxbatons" said Clair "that's where I learned"

"Oh cool, isn't it in France?" asked Ellie

"Yes, it is" said Clair "I'm teaching him French so he'll be ready when he's eleven"

"I hope I could send him to Ilvermorny, that's where I learned, but the states aren't as near as France" said Ellie

"I've heard that Ilvermorny is a good school" said Clair "not as Beauxbaton's though"

"Maybe, I haven't tried Beauxbatons, did I?" asked Ellie, trying to avoid arguing

"No, you didn't" agreed Clair "Where is Mr. Porter? I haven't met him yet"

"He died a year ago" Sirius answered

"That's awful, I'm so sorry" Clair told Ellie

"That's fine" said Ellie "at least I still have Leo"

"And us" said Sirius "me and Moony"

"Moony! How is he doing these days?" asked Clair

"He's fine, but he couldn't come today, because he's sick" said Sirius

"I hope he gets well soon" said Clair

"Mummy," called Leo "this is Hermione" he introduced blushing Hermione to Ellie

"Hello, Hermione, how are you doing?" asked Ellie

"I'm fine, thank you, Mrs. Porter" Hermione said in a very low voice, that Ellie hardly heard her

"She's a muggle, we can't tell her about magic" Leo whispered to Ellie ear, that only she heard him

"Yes" she simply said

"Hello, Leo" said Clair "How are you?"

Leo suddenly turned red "I'm fine, thank you"

"Leo, this is Mrs. Bonfils, she is Louis' mother" said Ellie

"Hello" said Leo embarrassingly, and then turned back to his mother "when are we going to eat the cake?"

"You will eat lunch first" said Ellie

"But, Mummy!" Leo tried to protest

"There's no cake before lunch" said Ellie

 **I hope you liked it...  
some spoilers (little ones), Hermione isn't the only 'magical' friend Leo will have, not telling more!  
I will be pleased to hear what do you think about it, so review...  
In the next chapter Leo will start learning a new skill and there will be some Quidditch, wait for it...**


	12. Chapter 12

"Leo, are you ready for today's lesson?" McGonagall asked, it was a beautiful day to stay outside, but got too hot in the afternoon for Leo to stay outside

"Yes" he said excitedly, he liked learning magic, he learned a lot of useful things, like the summoning charm, the levitation charm, and lot of transfiguration

"Today we'll start learning a new thing" said McGonagall

"Yes, professor" Leo was about to shout in excitement, but he knew better

"Since when do you call me professor?" asked McGonagall amused

"Sorry, aunt Minnie" Leo smiled at McGonagall

"As I was saying" McGonagall continued "we are going to start a new thing, but it takes time to achieve results, do you think you have the patience?"

"Yes" he answered

"Good," said McGonagall, and then looked right and left, lowered her voice and said "but this got to be a secret until you achieve the final result, is that understood?"

"Yes, I won't tell anyone" said Leo

"Neither your mum, nor Sirius, nor Remus" McGonagall added

"Yes" said Leo

"Good" said McGonagall "now, I want you to understand that you should be very careful, you cannot practice it without my presence, you'll be having extra lessons, which will be used for practicing, is that fine for you?" she asked

"Yes" said Leo "But what is it?"

"Are you familiar with the word Animagus?" asked McGonagall

* * *

Leo was eating his breakfast, a scrambled egg that Ellie made for him, when she entered the kitchen again. The telephone rang five minutes ago, and she left to answer it

"Leo" called Ellie

"Yes, Mummy?" he looked up from his plate

"Do you remember Mrs. Bonfils?" she asked

"Louis mother?" asked Harry

"Yes" said Ellie "she asked me if we would like to join them, Louis, Mrs. And Mr. Bonfils, next Monday. they are going to watch a Quidditch match, what do you say?"

"What?! I didn't know Louis was a wizard too" said Leo, surprised by this news

"Well, it seems, you're not the only wizard in the kindergarten" Ellie smirked, amused, at her son reaction

"But he doesn't know how to do magic, not yet" he smirked back at his mother

"Why are you so sure?" asked Ellie, though she knows her son is right

"I can guess" said Leo

"Anyway, what do you say?" Ellie asked

"Yes, I want to go watching Quidditch" Leo said "Is Padfoot coming too? He likes quidditch"

"I can invite him" said Lily

* * *

On August 8, Leo woke up early, he tidied his hair using the spell he learned recently in his lessons with Aunt Minnie, changed his clothes and went down to breakfast where he found his mother and Padfoot sitting on the kitchen table

"Good Morning, Leo" greeted him Sirius "are you ready for the big day?" Sirius was so excited for the last few days, he was even more excited than Leo himself about Leo's first watched quidditch match, he told Lily when they were alone that "James would be proud of that"

"Yes" said Leo, and sat down on the table "which teams are playing?" he asked and started to eat

"Good morning, Leonard" Ellie greeted "It's the Puddlemere United vs. Quiberon Quafflepunchers"

"And of course, we are supporting the Puddlemere United, because it's the British team" Sirius added

"Sirius, he'll decide for himself" said Lily

"come on Ellie, you don't want him to support the enemies" said Sirius

"It's a quidditch game Sirius, not a war" said Ellie rolling her eyes

"All the same" said Sirius, but Ellie wasn't listening because she was looking at her watch

"We better go if we don't want to get there late" said Ellie

"But I haven't finished my breakfast yet" Leo protested

"Then you better finish it quickly" Ellie told him

* * *

They were now thirty minutes into the game, and Leo have found the snitch twice since the game started, but the seekers were "too blind" according to Sirius, who sat next to Leo and Louis, as excited as them

"And the Puddlemeres score again!" the commentator announced

"Shit!" Louis said furiously

"Yes!" shouted Leo and Sirius, and highfived in the air

"That's not fair, the judge ignored three violations of the Puddlemeres" Louis protested

"Sorry, Lo, life isn't always fair" said Sirius, trying to sound sad

"It's the snitch" Leo said excited, and pointed to a spot in the air "right there!"

"Where?" asked Louis "dad, give me the binoculars" Louis took the binoculars, and looked where Leo's finger was pointing

"Right, it's there" he said, and then gave the binoculars to Sirius "you'll do a good seeker" he told Leo

"I hope I'll make the team when I go to Hogwarts" said Leo, proudly

"Lucky, in Beauxbatons, where I'm going to learn, there's no quidditch teams nor quidditch cup" said Louis

"What?" Leo said surprised

"Yes, they think quidditch discard students from their homework and studies" said Louis

"That's rubbish" said Sirius, who gave the binoculars back to Mr. Bonfils

"Are you sure, Sirius?" Ellie asked him, with a smirk, the other two adults laughed

"Yes, just so you know, I got two O's in my owl, even though I tried hard to fail most of them" Sirius told her, Leo and Louis burst out laughing

"The Quaffelpunchers score!" the commentator announced

"Yes!" shouted Louis, and then highfived his father, with some swears from Sirius in the background, and then everybody followed the match again

"So, what do they do for the fun in Beauxbatons?" Leo asked Louis

"Nothing, they used to participate in the Triwizard tournament centuries ago, but now they think that students should only concentrate on their studies" Louis answered

"Isn't that boring?" asked Leo "and what is the Triwizard tournament?"

"I haven't tried it yet, but my older brother, Michel, says it is" Louis answered the first question "I don't really know what is the Triwizard tournament, I just heard my grandfather mentioning it sometimes, he participated in the tournament when he was young"

"Wasn't the last time the Triwizard tournament happened centuries ago?" asked Leo

"Yes, but my grandfather is six hundred fifty something years old" Louis explained

"Wow" said Leo "He's too old"

"Yes" said Louis "he is"

"If I was you, I would go to Hogwarts" said Leo "The quidditch is the most fun part of it all, Sirius told me how he and his friends used to play quidditch on their house team"

"I don't know, my mother wants me to go to Beauxbatons because she and all of her family learned there" said Louis

"Yes, I understand" said Leo sadly

"The Puddlemeres score again! The score now is 290-180 for the Puddles" the commentator announced again, and again Leo and Sirius celebrated another goal

"It's the snitch again" said Leo, again, and pointed to another spot

"Those seekers are blind" Sirius said annoyed again

"It seems like Peltier have seen the snitch" the commentator announced

The Quiberon seeker was diving toward the spot where Leo was pointing a moment ago, and he started following the snitch that was moving now toward the other half of the pitch, where the Puddlemere seeker was trying to catch up with the Quiberon seeker, they were getting closer to the ground, when the snitch changed direction and started flying up, the Quiberon seeker crashed into the floor, but the Puddlemere seeker pulled his broom up

"The snitch is caught, the match is done, Puddlemere United wins 360-180" the commentator announced

"Yes!" Leo and Sirius shouted


	13. Chapter 13

September came faster than last year, Leo woke up early that morning, he prepared himself to the first day of term. He was excited to go back to the kindergarten and to meet Hermione and Louis again

"Good morning, Leo" Ellie greeted him

"Good morning, mum" Leo replied, and sat down at the table and started eating his breakfast "Car or apparition?" he asked

"Apparation" Ellie answered "it's faster"

"I suppose" he agreed "do I have lesson with aunt Minnie today?"

"Yes, it's Thursday, isn't it?" said Ellie

"Can I bring Louis with me so we can learn together?" he asked her hopefully

She looked at his puppy face, sadly, but determined "Sorry, Leo, but you can't"

"But mum..." he began to protest

"These lessons should stay secret, you can't tell anyone about them, do you understand me?" she said firmly

"Yes, mum" he said looking down disappointed

"Good" she said "but you can invite him tomorrow, and Hermione as well"

"Yes! Thanks mum" he said, ate the rest of the sandwich in one bite, and stood up

"I'm done" he announced

"Good, go wash your hands, and then I'll apparate you to school" she said, and he left the kitchen, to enter it again five minutes later, holding his mum's offered hand, and disapparate to school

"Have a good day, sweetheart" she wished him, with a last good bye hug, and disapparated to the ministry

"Good bye" he said, and turned to the gates, and started to walk

"Leo!" someone called from behind, he turned to see who's calling

"Hermione!" he said "it's good to see you again"

"It's good to see you too" she said, she arrived to where he was standing and started walking together "How was your summer?"

"It was great" he said "how was yours?"

"It was good, I went to France with my family" she said

"Leo!" another sound called, Leo turned again to see who it was

"Hello, Louis" he greeted Louis

"Um, hello" said Hermione

"Oh, hello" said Louis

"Hermione, this is Louis" Leo said to Hermione

"Yes, I know his name" Hermione said and shook hands with Louis

"Louis, this is Hermione" Leo told Louis

"Nice to meet you" he said

"Nice to meet you too" Hermione said

"So, what did you do in France?" Leo asked

"What? Oh yes" Hermione said, and started telling them about her trip

* * *

"You need to put this in your mouth, under your tongue" said McGonagall, giving him a leaf of some tree or plant. It was later that day, in their lesson

"What is this? And why am I supposed to put in my mouth?" asked Leo

"It's a Mandrake leaf, and it's necessary for your animagus becoming process" said McGonagall "I think we can start our practical part"

"Really?" he asked excited, she nodded "Yes! Finally!" sparks started coming out of his wand in his pocket

"You'd like to be more careful with that" she said, trying hard not to laugh on the boy excitement

"Yes, aunt Minnie" he said, and stopped the sparks "but wouldn't walking with a mandrake leaf in my mouth be too suspicious" Leo asked

"A disillusionment charm will do" she said

"How much time does it take?" Leo asked

"It usually takes from two to five years, but with hard work you may be able to accomplish it sooner" she said "but not too hard, we don't want you exhausted"

"Yes, aunt Minnie" he said smiling brightly

"Now, put it" he did as he was told " _Peribit_ " the leaf disappeared

"Are you done?" he asked

"Yes, now first step, I want you to meditate every night before you go to bed, the Mandrake leaf will help you finding your inner animal" she said "Only when you're finally done finding your inner animal you can take out the Mandrake leaf, and move on to the next step"

"Which is?" he asked

"You'll know then" she said

"I can turn only to one animal, right?" he asked

"That's right" said Minerva "though Falco Aesalon tried to transform into more but he couldn't"

"Who?" Leo asked confused

"Falco Aeslon, an ancient Greek, who's known to be the first animagus" said Minerva

"How do I know that I've found my inner animal?" asked Leo

"It's simple, when your meditating, the magic will be shaping himself into a certain animal shape, when it's done you'll know" McGonagall answered "but for now, we'll get back to learning more spells"

* * *

The next day, as Ellie had promised him, Harry brought Louis and Hermione home with him

"Good afternoon" Ellie greeted them

"Hello, Mrs. Porter" said Hermione and Louis

"Good afternoon, mum" Leo replied

"You can go put your bags and things in Harry's room" said Ellie "lunch will be ready in five minutes" she said and they did so

Leo, leading Louis and Hermione, went up to his room

"I like your room" said Hermione

"Is that a real broomstick?" asked Louis, looking at the broomstick admiringly

"Yes, but it's a small one" said Leo, proudly

"Um, what's so cool about broomsticks?" asked Hermione

"Nothing, Louis just like brooms" said Leo, to Hermione

"Okay, I guess" she said slowly, still looking at Louis as if he's an alien, and then looked around "Leo, you didn't tell me you had a pet" said Hermione

"What?" he asked

"You have a cage in your room, do you have a pet?" asked Hermione

"Oh yes" said Leo, and then rolled up his sleeve "It's a snake it's called Coira"

"Wow" said Louis and Hermione, looking at the snake in interest

:Ooh, Leonard Porter, who is she?: the snake hissed, Leo blushed and frowned, but he couldn't answer

"Her colors are amazing" said Louis

"Isn't it dangerous? You know it's venomous" said Hermione "Don't you?"

:Tell her I won't bite her unless she breaks up with you: Coira hissed again

"Yes, I know, but she's tamed" said Leo, ignoring Coira's teasing

"Are you a… you know?" asked Louis

"a what?" asked Hermione interested, looking from Leo to Louis

"What?" Leo asked, he knew what Louis meant, but he didn't want to answer it immediately in front of Hermione, because she'll feel an outsider

"Can you talk to her?" asked Louis, on his face was a kind of terrified but impressed look

"What? No, of course not, people can't speak with animals" said Hermione

:Is she a muggle?: asked Coira

"No, I can't" said Leo

"Some people can, though" said Louis

:Well, he's a wizard, this I know: hissed Coira

"Wait, was that football player in the picture there rubbing his eyes?" she asked

"What?" Leo faked a shock "of course not, pictures can't move"

"But I saw him" said Hermione

"Maybe you're just tired, because I can't see anything moving" said Louis

"Yeah, maybe" she said and turned away, Leo shot the quidditch poster a quick glare, he had warned them all that a muggle was coming to here

Leo lowered his sleeve, before Coira could comment again

 **Hey there,  
Hope you liked it, tell me what you think...  
Good News! I'm starting writing another story (Oooo... what is it about?) you'll find out later ;)  
Peace out!**


	14. Chapter 14

"a stag, aunt Minnie, I found it, my inner animal is a stag" Leo said Excited

"What? It's been only a week since you have put the Mandrake leaf" said McGonagall

"Yes, I know, that's why I didn't take it off when I found it" said Leo

"Are you sure you've found it? Because if not, it's too dangerous to start the second step without finishing the first" Minerva asked

"Yes, Yes, I'm sure" he said "I saw my magic forming into a stag shape"

"Then we shall start with our next step" said McGonagall "What do stags eat?"

"Plants" Leo said

"Then you'll be on a vegan diet" said McGonagall

"What? No!" Leo looked at her, wide eyes, and looked scared

"You should do this if you want to be an animagus" said McGonagall "You eat what the animal eats, until you start feeling the magic that the Mandrake leaves left, pouring to your head" said McGonagall

"How do I know when?" asked Leo

"Meditation, you'll be watching your magic behavior" said McGonagall "now, let's take off the Mandrake leaf"

"So, where is your house?" asked Leo, he and Hermione were walking to Hermione's house

"It's not far from here, it's only five minutes from here" Hermione said "Louis couldn't come because he has Karate lesson"

"Yes, he told me" said Leo, and they entered a sideway alley

"It's a shortcut, so we can get there faster" Hermione explained to him

"What do we have here?" asked a voice from behind, it was a man looking dirty and his yellow teeth appearing through his smile, they haven't noticed him here

"Who are you?" asked Hermione, scared but trying to sound confident

"Oh, so brave" the man said, laughing madly and getting closer to them, he was absolutely drunk

" _Incarcarous_ " Leo incanted, and ropes spread out from his pointing wand, and tied the man

"Get these ropes off of me, you will regret it" the man started shouting

" What was that?" Hermione asked "Leo?"

He pointed his wand to her " _Oblivate_ "

"Leonard William Porter" Ellie yelled at Leo "do you understand the consequences of what you have done?"

"Yes, mum, but I was under threat, and I couldn't do anything about it" said Leo

"I'm not speaking about tying that man" said Ellie "you have just casted an obliviating charm on one of your friends"

"Mum, she's a muggle, I couldn't let her see me without obliviating her" he answered

"And if the charm went wrong?" Ellie asked

"Sometimes we ought to take a risk" said Leo

"This is not a risk to take" said Ellie

"Then what should I have done?" asked Leo

"You could let someone older to do this, it could go wrong in so many ways" said Ellie

"But nothing happened! Hermione is okay, she thinks the man was tied when we first arrived" said Leo "and I saved the two of us without being discovered"

"You were lucky" said Ellie "and where did you learn the obliviating charm? I don't believe McGonagall taught it to you"

"Sirius uses it and the confundus charm to skip turn in the supermarket" Leo answered

Ellie didn't wait for Leo to finish his sentence, she already had a hand full of floo powder

"Sirius Orion Black, you better come to here now" she yelled to the fireplace

The flames in the fireplace turned into green ones, and from the green flames, Sirius came out

"What's the matter Ellie?" he asked

"Leo had just obliviated his friend, and guess from where he did learn it!" she hissed dangerously

"Really?" asked Sirius, looking at Leo admiringly "I have always wanted to obliviate James, but Remus was always there to save him"

"Sirius!" Ellie shouted

"Who's James?" Leo asked

"He was a friend of mine, before I met your mother" Sirius answered, trying not to let more slip

"Do you use it to skip turns in the supermarket?" she asked hissing dangerously

"Yes, I find it easier and faster" Sirius answered "but why did you obliviate your friend?" he then turned to ask Leo

"He used magic in front of her" said Ellie

"I was defending myself and my friend" said Leo "I don't know what he was up to, but it wasn't something good"

"What did you do?" asked Sirius interested

"a simple _Incaracarous_ and he was tied on the ground" Leo said, trying not to sound proud, but failed

"Brilliant!" said Sirius

"Sirius!" Ellie protested "you must not encourage him"

"He was defending himself and his friend, it could've ended much worse" said Sirius "what happened to his friend"

"She's fine, she doesn't remember anything of what happened" Leo answered

"The charm worked? Correctly? Without any side effects?" he asked impressed

"Yes" Leo answered

"Wow! That's just amazing" said Sirius "a lot of grown up wizards can't cast this charm, he's only three years old! You should be proud, Ellie" said Sirius

Ellie looked at Leo, Leo was afraid to see disappointment, she hesitated for a moment, but then she smiled slowly "I am!"

"Aunt Minnie, my magic is pouring to my head, what should I do next" said Leo, it was the middle of November, Leo has been on the vegan diet for two months now

"Well, very good then" said McGonagall "first, you can go back to eating your normal food"

"That's my favorite part" Leo said McGonagall ignored that

"Second, we'll be moving to the next step" said McGonagall "it's the last step before becoming an animagus, and it's the longest and the hardest of three. You'll start transforming parts of your body"

"How?" asked Leo

"The Mandrake was to turn some of your magic into an animagi magic, while the vegan diet, is to get your mind into this specific animal state, when the magic from the mandrake and the mind are ready, your mind start requiring the magic" said McGonagall

"If someone was on a vegan diet, not for the purpose of becoming an animagi, but just for other reason, then wouldn't it be dangerous? because the mind requires a type of magic that doesn't exist in their body"

"No, while you were on the vegan diet, you were watching your magic, and preparing your mind for it" said McGonagall "Now, that your mind has this magic you can use it for transforming, you'll need to push it to your body parts, but you should do it carefully, and you are not to practice this without my presence, understood?" asked McGonagall

"Yes" Leo asked

"Good, now, you'll start with the hands, push the mandrake's magic into one of your hands, but carefully and very slowly"

Leo closed his eyes, and started following aunt Minnie's instructions.

 **Here it is, the 14th chapter,I hope you liked it!  
let me know what do you think about it...  
Until next Friday...**


	15. Chapter 15

Christmas eve is finally here! The Porters place was decorated by Ellie, Sirius, Remus and Leo who used magic even for the simplest task

"Mom, is aunt Minnie coming too?" asked Leo

"Yes" answered Ellie "she's just a little bit late, because she has a meeting in work"

"On Christmas eve?" Leo asked

"Yes, she works in Hogwarts, and the castle is open in Christmas break" said Sirius

"She will be here any minute now" said Ellie looking at her watch, and she wasn't wrong! A minute later, the flames turned green, and McGonagall came out of it

"Good Evening, Merry Christmas!" she greeted everybody

"Merry Christmas!" they all greeted her

"Dinner is ready" said Ellie "it's already on the table waiting for us"

"Yes, please, I'm starving" said Leo, and they all went to the dinner table

The table was for six people, Leo, Ellie, and Minerva sat next to each other, and facing them were Sirius, Remus and an empty chair

"So, how was work today, Minerva?" asked Ellie, since McGonagall started attending almost every family event with them, they started calling her by her first name, though Sirius likes to call her aunt Minnie sometime, but unfortunately for him, Leo is the only one allowed to call her aunt Minnie

"Very quiet, without most of the students" she said "Dumbledore thinks he found something about Lily Potter's body"

Ellie, Sirius, and Remus, stopped eating suddenly, they looked at each other, while Leo wasn't following, he was levitating some of his food

"Don't play with your food" said Ellie, the food immediately fell to the plate "what did he found?" she asked McGonagall trying to sound normal

"He's still searching their cottage at Godric Hollow" Minerva said "There was the cat"

"What?" asked Sirius "How did it survive?"

"Somehow it did" said McGonagall "he tried to perform legelimency on it"

"The cat was outside when it happened" said Ellie, Sirius and Remus sighed in relieve

"Well, anyway, I obliviated the cat" said McGonagall "and he's so sure that the boy will turn up to Hogwarts anyway"

"Did he find anything else about The Boy Who Lived?" asked Remus

"Who is The Boy Who Lived?" asked Leo

Sirius and Remus looked at Ellie, but she was exchanging looks with McGonagall

"A few years ago there was one wizard that went as bad as you can go, it's very important to understand, that not all wizards are good" said McGonagall

"This wizard called himself Voldemort" said Ellie "he started gaining power and followers, it was dark times, anyone who stood up to him ended up dead"

"The Potters, and they were my friends, they fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody except for their son" said Sirius "Harry Potter, and he's also known as the boy who lived"

"Wow!" said Leo "He must be very powerful, if he defeated Voldemort"

"He was only one year old" said Ellie "he's probably of your age now"

"And he fought him?" asked Leo, impressed

"Not exactly" said Minerva "when he tried to kill the baby, something very weird happened"

"And what happened to Harry Potter?" asked Leo

"He survived, but disappeared after some time" said Ellie, before any of them could answer, he wasn't ready yet to know the truth

"Disappeared? How?" asked Leo

"Nobody knows" said Remus

"and what happened to Voldemort?" asked Leo

"Nobody knows, some people say he's dead, but no, we believe he'll return" Sirius answered

"Return?" asked Leo, he looked scared "but The Boy Who Lived defeated him, didn't he?"

"It's very complicated, Leo" said Ellie "we don't completely understand that"

"I hope he's dead" said Leo

"We all do" said Ellie, but he wasn't listening, he was back to playing with his food

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Sirius "we agreed that when he's old enough we'll tell him"

The dinner was done, Leo was up in his room, either asleep or playing, Ellie, Remus, and Sirius were arguing while Minerva was listening to them

"He's not ready yet" said Ellie "He hasn't learned occlumency yet"

"I hardly can think of a situation which his mind is invaded" said Remus

"Everything is possible Remus, I couldn't think of a situation that my infant son would defeat the Dark Lord" Ellie countered "but it happened"

"That's different" said Sirius

"How?" Ellie asked

"Voldemort was after you all, and won't rest until he finishes Harry Potter, no one is after Leonard Porter" said Remus

"Well, why was Voldemort after us? And that's another reason why we shouldn't tell him yet, Voldemort is still after him" said Ellie

"I will start teaching him occlumency, once I'm done with learning legilimencey" said Minerva, to cut the argument

"And once he's done with occlumency, I'll tell him" said Ellie

"We'll tell him" Sirius corrected her

"Yes, we'll tell him" she said "and maybe Minerva, you can start teaching him about the great wizarding war"

"That will be wise!" McGonagall agreed

He felt it going, running, through his blood, making its way toward his body parts, but specifically toward his hand, he could feel the magic pouring from his head to his right hand through his veins, it gave him a tickling sensation, he was here before, he should keep going, he pushed his magic even harder, harder to his fingers tips, trying to feel each one of them turning into something else, he pushed a little bit more, and he felt the tickling sensation even stronger and not only his hand but his fingers as well, until he couldn't feel them anymore, he couldn't feel his finger, so he opened his eyes to check

"I did it" said Leo, they were now half an hour into their lessons, on a sunny day of March

McGonagall who was reading a book about legilimency, took her eyes off her book to see

"Well done, Leo, that's impressing" said McGonagall, and she closed her book and put aside "and now that you managed to turn your hand into a stag's leg, try to turn it back"

It wasn't that hard, he just had to think about it

"Now do it again, transform it into a stag's leg" said McGonagall, and it was as easy as turning it back, he just had to think about it

"Wow!" he said, looking at his hand in amazement

"You'll be doing the same process for each part of your body individually, and once you've transformed it completely and properly, it'll be as easy as transforming your hand now" said Minerva "You can start working on your other hand, we still have plenty of time"

"Yes, aunt Minnie" said Leo, and refocused all his mind on pushing magic to his other hand

 **Hello again people...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I just need to explain Harry's magical powers thing...**

 **The fact that his magic is matured enough to perform these kinds of magic is part of being animagus, and it's the reason that McGonagall decided to train him from the first place, the fact that he's a magus... and Minerva knows that teaching him from young will give him advantages (just like that) and we have from our years to trust Minerva McGonagall, didn't we...**

 **Anyway... next chapter, meeting some relatives (but the Dursleys were his last relatives... not entirely true...) I'm not going to reveal more information... you'll need to wait!**

 **and good news... this story reached 100 followers, hurraayyy! so, I'm going to let some information about the new story to be leaked accidentally (Oops!) the name of the story is _Wake up to 25 ..._ wait for it!**

 **until next week... peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Leo, are you ready?" asked Ellie

"Yes, Mummy, I just want to say goodbye to Sirius and Remus" said Leo excitedly

"They are coming with us to the airport, you can say goodbye there" said Ellie

They were going to visit some relatives abroad, it was the first of June already

"I thought you don't have any relatives alive except for" Remus said carefully "You Know"

"Here in Britain yes, but I have a cousin in the United States" said Ellie "we were very close to each other, even more than me and Tuney"

"Well, Tuney is not a very good comparing model" said Sirius

"We were very close when we were younger" said Ellie

"Does she know you are a witch?" asked Remus

"Yes" said Ellie

"And does she know your real identity?" asked Sirius

"Not yet, but she's one of the few people I can confide in" said Ellie "and she's out of Britain, are you excited, Leo?" she turned to Leo who wasn't following the adults' conversation, having a one with Coira

"Yes, can I take Coira? Please" Leo put on his best puppy face

"It might cause some troubles" said Ellie

"Some Confundus will do" said Leo

"Leo!" Ellie said disapprovingly, Sirius roared with laughing

"Proud of my cub!" Sirius said, Ellie rolled her eyes

"Anyway, we should be going" said Ellie looking at her watch

"Are we going by apparition or by car?" asked Leo

"By neither, we are going by the train" said Ellie "The airport is too crowded for apparition, and too far for a car"

The airport in New York was very crowded, Ellie hardly found her cousin, she had a long dark hair and green eyes, she was searching for someone, Ellie approached her, carrying sleeping Leo, and rolling a huge bag

"Lisa!" said Ellie

"Um… Hi" she said, looking confused at the woman "Did you see a woman with red hair, green eyes, with a tall black haired man and hazel eyes, and a boy, that looks just like his father with green eyes" she said and continued searching the halls

"Lisa, that's me Lily" said Ellie

"Wow, you've changed so much, I didn't know" said Lisa and hugged her relative "is that little Harry? I thought he had black hair, and where is James?" she asked

"Let's go, I'll explain everything, it's a long story" said Ellie

"And it's a long drive" said Lisa "Let's go" she said and lead Lily to her car, she sat down in the front seat next to Lisa

"So, tell me" demanded Lisa, after she belted sleeping Leo

Lily took a breath, she couldn't think of a way to say it

"James is dead, whole Britain thinks the same of me, and they believe that Harry's lost as well" said Lily

"What?" said Lisa, shocked, she almost crashed the car, and then she looked to Leo "This is Harry, right?"

"Yes, he is" said Lily "but he doesn't know, his name is Leo"

"But Why? How?" asked Lisa still confused

"You remember Lord Voldemort, don't you?" asked Lily

"You told me about him once or twice, yes, I do" said Lisa trying to remember

"He was after us, I don't know why though, but he was, and he did arrive to our cottage on Halloween eve two years ago" Ellie said, Lisa gasped "he killed James, he didn't want to kill me for some reasons, and then he tried to kill Harry" Lisa gasped again at this statement "but he couldn't, Harry vanquished him"

"What?" asked Lisa "but from what I understood he was very powerful, undefeatable, and no one could live once he decided to kill them"

"Well, it looks like we have an exception" said Ellie

"I'm sorry for James, Lily" said Lisa

"There's nothing we can do now" said Ellie "and I would prefer if you call me Ellie in front of Leo"

"I still didn't understand the changing names point" said Lisa

"Well, Voldemort is not entirely dead" said Ellie "He'll be back, and when he's back, Harry we'll be in a grave danger, also he's very famous in the wizarding world especially Britain"

"And You?" asked Lisa

"The same reasons" said Ellie

"It's been a while, I missed you so much Lily, and Joy is so excited to finally meet you" said Lisa, trying to change the subject

"How is she? And how is Mark?" asked Ellie, not wanting to talk about depressing subjects, welcoming Lisa attempt to change it

"They're fine, thank you" said Lisa "she was also very excited about meeting Harry"

"It's going to be a problem" said Ellie "we can't risk Leo knowing the truth not yet"

Lisa hesitated, but finally spoke out "I think, you may obliviate her" said Lisa carefully

"Is that necessary?" asked Ellie

"I can't promise she won't slip out" said Lisa "and if it should be done, then it would"

"Thank you, Lisa, I knew I can trust you" said Ellie "but I will think of a better and safer way"

"You are welcome" said Lisa "How is Petunia?"

"Well, um, actually, we haven't met for years" said Ellie "I tried hard to deny it, but I couldn't deny the fact that our relationship is unfamiliar if it does exist"

"I'm sorry to hear about it" said Lisa "I know your relationship wasn't the best, but still, I thought you'd stick together in the hard times"

"Unfortunately, I couldn't tell her about me surviving, so I don't know if she knows about me anyway" said Ellie

"Do you want to stop for a McDonald? I bet Leo will love it" said Lisa

"Yes" said Ellie, and then turned to see if Leo was still asleep, he was

"You better wake him up" said Lisa

"Leo, Leo, wake up" said Ellie, but Leo stayed still "Leo! wake up"

"Are we in America?" he asked, his eyes still closed, and kind of yawning

"Yes, we are in America" said Ellie, he opened his eyes immediately, still sleepy, and looked out of the window

"Hello, Leo" said Lisa "I'm Lisa, your mom's cousin, it's nice to meet you" Leo looked at his mother, awkward, and shy

"Say hello to Lisa" said Ellie

"Hello, Lisa" said Leo, his voice so low, and then he leaned to his mother's ear and whispered "Mum, is she a muggle? Can I do magic when she's around?"

Lisa laughed, apparently, his whisper wasn't low enough "Yes, I'm a muggle, but you still can do magic in front of me" she said "Actually, I would like to see some magic tricks"

Suddenly, Leo turned very excited "Really, I can show you now" he said

"Oh, yes, show me, I'm sure I'll love it" she said, a minute after the steering wheel was transformed into omelet

"Leo!" screamed the two women "Turn it back!"

And he did so, laughing very hard at the two women sitting in front of him, one of them was furious with him, the other one was laughing nervously

"Leonard Porter! That's not funny, you put us in danger" Ellie yelled at him

"It's okay, Ellie, everything is fine, nothing happened" Lisa tried to assure her

"Sorry, mum" Leo said, still fighting the laughter

"We almost arrived to McDonalds" said Lisa

 **I hope you are enjoying the story, Review and give me motivation ;p**

 **Wish you all have a good day :)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Welcome home" said Lisa, as she opened the door to Ellie and Leo "Joy is probably asleep, so I'm going to wake her up"

"No need to wake her up" said Ellie

"No, she'll kill me if I didn't" said Lisa, and went up to Joy's bedroom, Ellie followed her leaving Leo playing with the toy he got with his meal

"Wait, Lisa" she whispered when they were close to Joy's room

"Yes, I want you to obliviate her" said Lisa, knowing what was Ellie going to ask

"But, are you sure?" asked Ellie

"Yes" said Lisa "do it while she's sleeping"

"How much does she know?" asked Ellie

"She knows that I have a cousin called Lily, and her son Harry, is her age" said Lisa

"Fine, let's do it" said Ellie, and readied her wand

Lisa opened the door quietly, and then entered the room followed by Ellie on their tip toes, they approached Joy's bed

"Do it!" Lisa whispered

" _Oblivate_ " Ellie casted the spell on Joy

"Are you done?" asked Lisa

"Yes" said Ellie "you can wake her up"

"Joy, Joy, cousin Ellie is here" said Lisa and shook her daughter softly

"Mom?" the girl asked unconsciously, her voice still sleepy

"Yes, cousin Ellie is here" said Lisa, and Joy immediately opened her eyes, and looked at Ellie

"Hello, Joy" said Ellie, Joy blushed and turned into a shade of scarlet

"Don't be so shy, Joy" said Lisa "say hello to Ellie"

"Hello" she said, her voice very low, that Ellie couldn't hear it properly

"I will be downstairs with Leo" said Ellie

"I'll prepare a room for you, I'm sure you are tired from the trip, it's a long one" said Lisa

"Yes, it is" Ellie agreed, and went down to find Leo sleeping on the couch

* * *

Next day they woke up early, Lisa, Ellie, Leo, and Joy, were going to the central park zoo, Mr. Goldstein, Lisa's husband couldn't accompany them, since he was going to work. When they woke up, he had already left.

"Good morning, Ellie, Leo" greeted them Lisa, who was cooking them breakfast

"Good morning, Lisa" said Ellie and Leo replied

"How was your night?" asked Lisa

"It was great, thank you" said Ellie

"Though I had to use the cushioning charm on my pillow if you don't mind" said Leo

"Oh, I don't mind, you can use any charm or spell you like" said Lisa

"Any spell?" he asked, a mischievous look growing upon his face

"Spells that I approve of" Ellie corrected when she saw the look on her child face, it was the same look James put on before pulling a prank

"Good morning, mom" said Joy, getting down from her room

"Good morning sweetie" said Lisa "I believe you had already met Ellie"

"Yes, good morning, cousin Ellie" she said

"Ellie" Ellie corrected her "call me Ellie"

"And this is her son Leo" said Lisa

"Good morning" said Leo, Joy blushed a little

"Hey" she replied

"Are you ready for today's trip?" asked Lisa, Leo and Joy turned their head to her direction immediately, interested and excited

"Yes" they both answered

"So, today we are going to the central park zoo" Lisa said

:Are there any snakes?: Coira hissed

"What was that sound?" asked Joy, but Leo spoke before

"Are there going to be snakes?" asked Leo

"I hope you are not afraid of snakes" said Lisa, smirking at him

"I'm not afraid" said Leo, offended, he flushed

"Good, because there are a lot, and great ones" said Lisa

Leo beamed at her "Splendid!" he said, and then he tapped on Coira's head, under his sleeve twice, which meant 'Yes'

:Splendid!: Coira hissed

"Leo show them Coira" said Ellie

"Who?" asked Lisa

"No, she's shy" said Leo

"Who's Coira?" asked Joy, interested

"It's my pet" said Leo

"Did you bring it to here?" asked Lisa "I didn't see it yesterday when I picked you up from the airport"

"Mum, ask her" said Joy, saving Coira from a show

"What is it?" asked Ellie kindly, Joy looked at her mother and then at Ellie, she went scarlet red

"Mom said that you can do magic" she said "can you show me?"

"Oh, sorry, I won't" said Ellie, Joy looked disappointed "but Leo can, do you want to show her?" she asked Leo, Joy looked up again hopeful and excited

"But be careful, and don't try this at home" Leo said, Ellie rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist the urge to laugh "I need a volunteer"

"No volunteers for you, Mr. Porter" said Ellie, she knew the consequences "you can do it without volunteers"

"Okay, your loss, not mine" he said, and shrugged his shoulders " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " and his omelet was flying around the room

"Wow" said Joy, while Lisa just smiled satisfied

"I usually do not approve of playing with food" said Ellie, a second later, the omelet was transformed into small UFO

"It's not food anymore" Leo said, smirking at his mother

"Wow" said Joy who was clapping hands for Leo

"And now, I need a volunteer" said Leo

"I said No" Ellie said firmly

"Please, mum" he put on his best puppy face

"Just one trick, Ellie, I'll volunteer" Joy interfered, Ellie and Lisa exchanged looks

"But not anything dangerous" said Lisa

"Of course, not" said Leo "if you will, come to here" Joy did as he told her

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the art of transfiguration" said Leo

"Remember not anything dangerous" said Ellie, and Leo knew better not to defy that tone

" _Colerum_ " said Leo, and Joy's hair turned into magenta, Lisa gasped, and then clapped

"Do you need a mirror?" he asked Joy, and offered her a mirror that he had just summoned

Joy looked at her reflection, she stared at the mirror for quite a while, and then burst in laughter "That's amazing! I like it"

"I'm happy that you liked it" Leo said, and then he turned to his mother "Mum, when are we going?"

 **Sorry for not updating in a while, I hope you enjoyed the chapter...**


	18. Chapter 18

Leo, Joy, Ellie and Lisa, were making their way through the zoo, Leo and Joy in the front, chatting excitedly about the animals, and other things, while Lisa and Ellie were walking behind them, chatting less excitedly about 'boring' things, or that what Leo called it

"So, do you have a pet?" asked Joy

"Yes" said Leo

"What is it?" asked Joy interested

"I'll show you" he said smirking at her, and rolling up his sleeve, to show her "this is Coira"

"a snake?" asked Joy "Is it venomous?" interested more than scared

"Yes" said Leo "but she's completely under control" he added when he saw her expression going from curiosity into fear

"Is it tamed?" asked Lisa, Leo looked to his mother for answer, he didn't know

"Kind of" Ellie answered

"Are you sure it's completely safe?" Lisa asked Ellie

"Yes, he has it since he was a year old" Ellie assured her

"So, is that why you asked about the snakes at breakfast?" asked Joy

"Yes" said Leo "I think she's excited too"

:It's so much light outside here: hissed Coira annoyed, and Leo rolled down his sleeve

"She doesn't like light very much, she prefers dark places" Leo explained

"You are so close to each other, I suppose?" asked Lisa

"Yes, she was my first friend" said Leo

They finally arrived to the snakes' section

"Mom, look at this giant snake" said Joy

"Yes, I see my dear" said Lisa

"Mum" Leo called, as Lisa and Joy wandered the reptile house

"Yes, Leo" asked Ellie

"Can I speak parseltongue in front of Lisa and Joy?" he asked

"It's up to you" said Leo "I don't mind them knowing" said Ellie

"Well, they know I'm a wizard, then there's no harm in them knowing I speak to snakes" said Leo

"No, Leo, you shouldn't tell anybody about that" said Ellie "I trust Lisa and Joy, it's up to you if you trust them or not, but you can't go speaking about it to everyone near"

"I know, mum" said Leo, rolling his eyes and then went to look at the snakes

He arrived to a giant snake, a very big one, it was greenish yellow, and her eyes were red

:Um, Hello?: Leo hissed carefully, hesitating

:a parselmouth?: the snake hissed back, interested

:Yes: Leo said simply :what is your name?:

:I haven't met a parselmouth for years: said the snake ignoring Leo's question

:Well, they are rare, aren't they?: Leo asked :I still don't know your name: said Leo

:My name is Kara: said the snake :and you are?:

"Were you talking to the snake?" asked Joy, Leo looked at her shocked and surprised, he didn't notice her coming

"No" he tried to lie

:Busted, aren't you?: asked the snake

"Yes, you were" said Joy

"Can you lower your voice?" asked Leo, looking around, but Joy didn't seem to care much

"Show me" said Joy

"Show you what?" asked Leo

"Talk to the snake" said Joy, Leo rolled his eyes, but turned to the snake

:My name is Leo, it was nice to meet you: said Leo

"What did you tell it?" asked Joy

:It was nice to meet you, I hope I'll meet another parselmouth soon: the snake hissed and got back to sleep

"I told her what's my name, and that it was nice to meet her" said Leo

"And what did she tell you?" asked Joy, more interested now

"That it was nice to meet me too" Leo said and rolled his eyes

"Wow, amazing!" said Joy "Can you speak to Coira too?" asked Joy

Leo smirked :Coira, can you hear me?:

:Yes: hissed Coira back, from under his sleeve

"Amazing!" said Joy, watching Leo in awe

"Yes, but this should be a secret" said Leo "No one should know about it"

"Your secret is safe" Joy promised

-H-

During the next week, Leo made some new friends, most of them were Joy's classmates who were invited to her birthday, apparently, the difference between her and his birthdays was only about three weeks

One of them even was a witch, Lucy Notus, who was invited to Joy's birthday party on June 15, was standing not away from where Leo was looking around

"Hey! What's your name?" asked Lucy

"Um, Hello, my name is Leo" said Leo "What's yours?"

"Lucy Notus" she answered "the tip of your wand is visible"

"What?" Leo said, and looked at his pocket, and when he realized that most of his wand was uncovered, he put it back to his pocket

"It's only a wooden stick" he couldn't make up a backup story

"And what would you do with a wooden stick?" she asked smirking at him

"I… I can…" Leo said nervously not knowing how to get away with it, Lucy laughed at his attempt

"Don't worry" said Lucy "I'm a witch too"

"Oh" said Leo, embarrassed but relieved

"Aren't you a bit too young to own a wand?" asked Lucy

"Maybe" was Leo's usual response to this question whenever he faced it

"How come do you know Joy?" asked Lucy

"She's my cousin" Leo answered

"Really?" asked Lucy "I didn't know Joy had a magical family, is she a witch?"

"No" Leo answered

"a Squib?" asked Lucy

"No, she's a muggle" said Leo, "my mother is a muggleborn"

"What is a muggle?" asked Lucy

"a muggle" said Leo, as it answers everything "Non magical people"

"You mean No-maj" said Lucy

"Is that what you call them in the states?" asked Leo

"Yes" answered Lucy "where are you from?"

"The United Kingdom" said Leo

"Oh yes, I've heard about the European wizarding war" said Lucy, and then added to answer Leo's confused looks "Those with Voldemort and Death Eaters"

"We call it the great wizarding war" said Leo

"And there's the Lost Survivor" said Lucy "Harry Potter" she added before Leo could ask

"You mean the Boy Who Lived" said Leo

"Really? I think the Lost Survivor is cooler" said Lucy "what do you think happened to him?"

"I don't think he's dead" said Leo

"Nah, he's not dead" said Lucy "a lot of people think that he was kidnapped by Voldemort's followers, and is trained to fill their leader place"

"That's horrible" said Leo, horrified "I hope that's not true"

"Yes, me too" said Lucy "There are some who thinks he disapparated away, somewhere unknown" said Lucy

"That's ridiculous" said Leo

"I know, right?" she said "I think he's hidden, hidden from fame and danger, after all he's still in our age"

"But why would they hide him from Dumbledore?" Leo asked

"What Dumbledore got to do with this?" asked Lucy

"He's the only one Voldemort ever feared" said Leo

"Really? I thought he only fought Grindelwald, never knew he also fought Voldemort" said Lucy

"Well, he didn't get the chance, Voldemort always fled away" Leo answered

"He has to be powerful" said Lucy

"He is" said Leo "and he is still searching for Harry Potter"

"If he's that powerful, it shouldn't be that hard" said Lucy "Right?"

"I don't know, I actually started to believe that they won't find him" said Leo

"Why?" asked Lucy, concerned

"They have been searching for him for three years but have found nothing, his name is out of the ministry record" said Leo "the only prove he's still alive it's his name in Hogwarts record"

"So, tell me about Hogwarts" said Lucy, trying to change the subject

"Well, I haven't been there yet" said Leo "But once I'm eleven years old, I'll be attending Hogwarts, the best school ever" said Leo proudly

"Not better than Ilvermorny" said Lucy

"No way" said Leo smirking at her "Hogwarts is one of the most ancient schools in Europe, and was built by four of the greatest wizards and witches, Salazar Slytherin, though he was a little bit mad, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor"

"Let me remind you that Ilvermorny was built by a descendant of Slytherin" said Lucy "and also, we learn a lot more subjects than you, we learn Wands studies, Alchemy, Occlumency, and etc. while you in Hogwarts don't"

"But you don't learn defense against the dark arts, nor play Quidditch, while we in Hogwarts do" said Leo

"Hey Leo, Lucy" said Joy, approaching them for far "How are you doing?"

"You didn't tell me your cousin was a wizard" said Lucy

"What? He's not" Joy tried to deny, but her nervous stuttering revealed it all

"It's okay, Joy" Leo assured her, laughing at his cousin's confused look "She's also a witch"

"Really? Can you do magic?" asked Joy, surprised and excited

"No, we don't start learning until we are eleven" said Lucy "didn't Leo told you that?"

Leo kicked Joy's leg briefly, without Lucy noticing

"Oh yes, he told me, but I thought it's different here, in the states" said Joy, for Leo's relief

"So, what's your wand?" Lucy asked Leo

"Holly tree, and the core a phoenix feather, 11 inches" said Leo "I suppose you'll buy yours when you are eleven, right?"

"Yes" said Lucy "we don't see the point in having a wand when you still don't know how to do magic"

"Neither people in Britain, but it actually helps controlling accidental magic" said Leo "not entirely, only the minor accidents"

"I never thought of that" said Lucy, thinking about it

"In some countries around the world they used to give wands to obscuruses so their bursts would be much less dangerous and much easier to control" Leo explained

"What are obscuruses?" asked Lucy and Joy together

"Obscurus is a person who has no control over his magical abilities, so he's not a wizard but not a squib as well" said Leo "They don't survive, usually their magical abilities kill them"

"Wait! I heard something about them once" said Lucy, trying to remember something

"Yes, the oldest obscurus to live was in the United States, and almost exposed the wizarding world in 1926" said Leo "He was older than usual obscurus, and that's why he was much more dangerous"

"Yes, in the beginnings of the greater good war" said Lucy

"Yes" said Leo "but now they no longer exist"

"What are you talking about?" asked Joy looking at them confused

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! let me know what you think**

 **and oh, by the way, you can start reading my new story _Wake up to 25_**

 **Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later, they visited the National Wizarding Museum, Leo invited Lucy as well, so Lucy's mother apparated her to the Goldstein's place, and they all went from there by car

"Wow! That's a huge skeleton" said Joy, looking at the skeleton in the glass case, inside the museum

"Written here that it's a Basilisk skeleton" said Lisa, reading from the sign "The Basilisk is a giant serpent, also known as the King of Serpents. It is a creature bred by Dark Wizards. Herpo the Foul was the first to breed a Basilisk; he accomplished this by hatching a chicken egg beneath a toad which resulted in the creature known as a Basilisk. Basilisk breeding was banned in Medieval times, and it has the power to cause death with a single glance."

"Wow!" said Leo "How?"

"It's not written here" said Lisa checking the sign

"It's just like that" said Ellie

:That's not true: hissed Coira

"Where is the toilet?" asked Leo, looking around

"There!" said Joy, pointing at a toilet sign

"Thank you" he said, and left the rest looking at the basilisk amazed

He got into one of the cabins and closed the door :What do you mean by that's not true?: asked Leo

:Well, it's not the basilisk eyes that kills the victims: explained Coira :The Basilisk uses its eyes to use magic against its victims, a magic that only the Basilisk possess:

:So, the basilisk can choose if she wants to kill her victim or not: Leo hissed, questioningly

:That's true: said Coira

:We better follow the rest: said Leo :if I need you to explain anything, I'll tap your head, is that okay?: he asked

:Yes: said Coira, and he left the toilet, looking around to check if someone was listening, but no one was, so he hurried up to find his group in the same place he left them

"Leo arrived, let's move on" said Ellie, and lead them to the next stop, there was the oldest broom he ever saw

"This is, written here, the oldest broomstick and the first in America, it belonged to Christopher Columbus, who arrived to here in 1486, six years before his return as a muggle explorer" read Lisa from the sign

"Christopher Columbus was a wizard?" asked Joy and Lucy together, surprised

"It looks like he is one" said Lisa

"I bet Sirius would like to see this" said Leo

"We can take a picture for him" said Lisa, and got her camera from her bag, she turned it on "It's not working!"

"Magic and electricity doesn't work together" said Ellie "There's a lot of wards here to protect the museum from thefts" explained Ellie

"In Ilvermorny, there used to be a non-magical chamber, so the students could use their electric devices" said Lucy "But it wasn't for too long, there started to be uncontrolled apparition in and out of the school"

"It's too dangerous to have a room like that in a school" said Leo "especially, during a war"

"That's right" said Ellie "shall we continue?" she asked, and they moved on to the next stop

That evening, they packed their bags, and prepared to a long flight next day

-H-

It was good to be back, as much as he loved the states, he missed home so much, he missed Sirius, Remus, aunt Minnie, his friends, and a lot of other things

He already told Sirius and Remus everything about their trip, he even didn't let Sirius go home, so he stayed the night at the porter's place, he told Louis everything about the states, and told Hermione everything about the muggle United States

That day, he had his first lesson with McGonagall after coming back from America

"How was your trip?" asked McGonagall "did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, it was amazing, we visited Brankovitch quidditch stadium, the national wizarding museum, the central park zoo, and a lot of other amazing places" said Leo, excited

"I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed your trip" said McGonagall "and Now, we'll start the work"

"Yes, aunt Minnie" said Leo, and sat down to continue working on his animagus transfiguration

"No, you'll continue working on your animagus alone" said McGonagall "we'll start learning a new thing"

"What?" he asked, eagerly

"We'll start learning Occlumency" said McGonagall "do you know what it is?"

"I think I've heard about it before" said Leo, trying to remember

"Occlumency is a magical defense against external penetration" said McGonagall "It's used to protect your thoughts, and your emotion from any invasions"

"I can close my mind in front of people who want to read it" said Leo

"In other words, yes" McGonagall confirmed "in order to master Occlumency, you will need to empty your mind of any emotions or thoughts"

"How do I do that?" asked Leo

"You can use meditation to do that" said McGonagall, and Leo sat down in a meditation position immediately "Wait!"

"What?" he asked

"You'll do that on your own, but now we'll practice it" said McGonagall "I'll try to 'read' your mind, and you'll try to stop me, Ready?"

"Yes" he said excited

" _Legilimens_ "

 **I hope you're enjoying the story, Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Good morning" said Leo

"Leo, you look exhausted" said Hermione worried

"I couldn't sleep well last night" said Leo, and then explained to Hermione's worried looks "It's nothing, really, just a nightmare"

After his exhausting Occlumency practice last day with Minerva, his mind was very exhausted, he couldn't remember it entirely. First, he heard a laugh, a cruel evil one, and then he saw a green flash, he was sure it was a light of a spell

"What was it?" asked Hermione

"I don't remember" said Leo, pretending to be trying to remember something, very convincing

"What happened?" asked Louis, who had just arrived "Is there something bothering you?"

"Leo had a nightmare" Hermione answered

"It's really nothing" said Leo, yawning "it was only a nightmare"

-H-

Meanwhile, Ellie was in Minerva's office, waiting for Sirius and Remus

"What do you wish to speak with me about Lily?" asked Minerva, she checked all the portraits to be empty, but only in case, she used _mufliato_ a useful spell which Lily taught it to her

"I would like to wait for Sirius and Remus" said Ellie

"Are we late?" asked Sirius, getting out of the fireplace "Remus had some issues with his fire" he explained, and Remus followed him out of the fireplace

"Sit down, please!" said Minerva, and conjured two chairs from thin air

"Thank you, Minerva" said Remus

"What is it about?" Sirius asked Ellie

"It's Leo, he had a nightmare yesterday about the night in Godric's Hollow, and his scar hurt" said Ellie, Minerva gasped, Sirius' gleeful face expressions turned to worried ones, while Remus, still exhausted from his last transformation was already frowning

"What was the nightmare exactly?" asked Minerva

"He didn't figure out who he really is, did he?" asked Sirius

"Luckily, No!" Ellie answered Sirius, and then turned to McGonagall "It was a cruel laugh, Voldemort's probably, and then a green flashlight, the _Avada Kedavra_ "

"How are his Occlumency practices going?" Remus asked Minerva

"We started yesterday" said Minerva "He showed a great potential he already succeeded to keep me out for a whole minute on my last attempt"

"According to your guesses, when will Leo master Occlumency?" asked Sirius

"He showed a great potential yesterday, I dare say he could do it in less than four months" said Minerva, but she hurried to add "If he follows the exercises and instructions I gave him"

"I will make sure he does" said Ellie

"But does this say anything about Voldemort? You know the scar hurting" asked Sirius

"I think it's only because of his mind exhaustion, he did very well yesterday" said Minerva

"Well, I hope he'll master Occlumency before he discovers his identity" said Ellie

"And then, we will tell him" said Sirius, daring Ellie to say otherwise

"Yes, but I prefer us telling him than him discovers it from his dreams" said Ellie glaring at Sirius

"On that, I agree" said Sirius and leaned back in his chair

"How is Dumbledore's search after the boy going?" Ellie asked Minerva

"He was in Privet Drive yesterday" said Minerva "He interrogated your sister and her husband. They weren't so cooperative" Minerva added

-H-

On June 27, Leo had a big birthday party, just as last year. He got a lot of presents, enjoyed the cakes, and played games with his friends. Nothing weird happened to mention

"Leo" called Ellie, after all the visitors (except for Sirius and Remus) left

"Yes, mum" asked Leo, coming from the sitting room to the kitchen, where Ellie was

"I want to give you your birthday present" said Ellie, and pulled out from under the table a parcel with undefined shape

Leo snatched it, unwrapped it and, something fluid and silvery gray went slithering to the floor where it lay in gleaming folds, he picked it up and checked it closely

"What is this?" he asked, with a little bit of disappointment in his voice, which Ellie couldn't hear

"It's a cloak" answered Ellie, smiling at her son's confused face "Try it!"

Disappointed, he put it on slowly, but when he looked down on his body to check his new cloak, he gasped

"What happened to my body?" he asked in horror, Ellie burst out with laughter "Mum!"

"It's an invisibility cloak" said Ellie "like the one in the tale of the three brothers"

Leo's expression turned to admiring shocked and he looked in awe toward the cloak "Is it the exact same one?" asked Leo

"No, of course, the tale of the three brothers is only a story, this cloak is real" said Ellie "It belonged to Sirius and Remus friend, but he died"

"You mean James Potter?" asked Leo "Harry Potter's father?"

"Yes" said Ellie "when he died he left it to Sirius, and Sirius decided to give it to you"

"But if the Potters had the cloak" Leo began "how did they die? Didn't the third brother from the story hide from death? Couldn't the Potters hide from Voldemort?"

"They didn't have the time, they were surprised" said Ellie, trying not to sound sad "Go and show it to Sirius and Remus" she said trying to change the subject

"Yes" he said excited, and ran back to the sitting room, where Sirius and Remus were

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter...  
**

 **In the next chapter some quite interesting, really interesting, things happen (I'm not going to tell...)  
Wait for it! ;)**

 **Thanks for reading**


	21. Chapter 21

" _Legilimens_ " Minerva said and pointed her wand at Leo for the fourth time today, it was a hot day in early August, one of the hottest days of summer

Leo brought up his shields, he emptied his mind of thoughts and emotion, and felt the Legilimency attack threatening to bring down his Occlumency shields

He kept resisting, looking straight in McGonagall's concentrated eyes, and then felt Minerva's attack growing stronger and harder, but he was ready for it, he increased his resistance

"You've lasted longer than last time, I wonder how much more you'll do" said Minerva, trying to break his concentration

"I'm afraid, aunt Minnie, you won't be able to do it this time" said Leo, teasing back, still holding his shields against her attack

"Oh, we'll see" she said, amused, strengthening her attack even more, and Leo in return, strengthened his shields

They kept staring in each other eyes for more five minutes, and then Minerva brought down her attack, but Leo didn't lower his defenses, he expected a stronger attack to come, but it didn't

"Gave up, didn't you, aunt Minnie?" he smirked at McGonagall

"Congratulations on becoming an Occlumence" said McGonagall, smiling amused at the boy in front of her " _Expecto Patronum_ " two tabby cats got out of her wand and through the window

"Wow" said Leo "What was that?"

"It's called patronus" said McGonagall "but don't mind it now" she said, Leo looked disappointed "show me your animagus transformation progress"

"Yes, aunt Minnie" he smiled, and then started his transformation, he managed to transform his two hands and also got a stag horns

"Impressive" smiled Minerva "If you keep the hard work, you'll be done by December"

"Really?" asked Leo, enthusiastically, transforming back

"Yes, it's indeed surprising" said Minerva

"Minerva" Ellie burst to the room, looking worried "Sirius and Remus are here, they say that you wanted to see them, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I would like the three of you to come in here" said McGonagall, and Ellie, Sirius and Remus entered the room "I just wanted to inform you that Leo had done his Occlumency lessons and mastered it"

"Wow!" said Sirius, surprised and impressed "and he's only four"

"Yes, he's very promising young wizard" agreed Minerva "Now, I shall leave you alone" said Minerva and got out to the sitting room, and left the three adults behind, exchanging meaningful looks, that didn't pass by without Leo noticing

"Is everything fine?" asked Leo

"You may want to sit down, Leo" said Remus "there's something we need to tell you"

Leo sat down on a chair he conjured from thin air, the same did Ellie, Sirius, and Remus, he looked at the three of them, his mother's color faded away, Remus was looking serious more than tired, and even Sirius, was serious "What's wrong?" he asked

"Well, you see, the thing is" Sirius started "your real name is not Leo" he said, choosing his words very carefully

"Okay, then what is it?" he asked, trying to figure out what's so wrong with that

"It's Harry" said Ellie, courage, like she always acted in hard times "Your name is Harry"

"Harry William Porter" Leo said slowly, checking his new name "It's not bad, it's even a good one"

"The thing is, this is not your full name" said Remus "you may not believe us, but your real name is Harry James Potter"

"Yes, you're the boy who lived and everything" said Sirius

"and my name is not Ellie Porter, it's Lily Potter" said Ellie

Leo looked at them overwhelmed, unable to speak, and after a minute of awkward silence, he burst with laughing, the three adults looked at each other confused "Did I miss April fools day or something?" he asked, still laughing

"Harry" said Remus, in understanding tone

"and you are James Potter, right?" Leo asked Remus

"No, Leo, James died" said Sirius "died on Halloween eve four years ago"

"and so did Lily" said Leo, now a little bit confused "Wait, you are serious?" he asked, now looking completely confused

"Sorry, Harry, but yes we are" said Ellie

Leo stared at them, his face is blank from any expressions, he didn't know what to think

"I am the Boy Who Lived and Disappeared?" he asked

They nodded

"and you are Lily Potter?" he asked Ellie

"Yes" Ellie said

"But how?" he asked "James is dead, but you survived"

"Voldemort didn't want to kill me, he didn't even use the _Avada Kedavra_ " said Ellie

"and that's how Harry, I mean, I survived?" asked Leo

"No" said Ellie "your case is an exception"

"Then how?" he asked

"We still don't know" said Remus "It's a mystery"

"Does McGonagall know who I am?" asked Leo

"Yes" said Sirius

"Why didn't she tell Dumbledore? Why are you hiding me from Dumbledore anyway? Isn't he a hero?" asked Leo

"Yes, he is" said Ellie "but he planned on dropping you on my sister's doorstep" said Ellie "There where I brought you from, after I got my consciousness back after the attack, and I didn't want him to take you back to there"

"Neither I do" said Leo, still confused, and then he put his head in his hands "I don't understand anything"

"What don't you understand, sweetie?" asked Ellie kindly

"Everything!" said Leo, a little bit loud "I am Harry Potter!"

"Right" they confirmed

"and you are Lily Potter, and everybody thinks you are dead" he told Ellie and she nodded "My father, James, is dead"

There was an unbearable silence

"and you are still Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, my dad's old friends" said Leo

"and I'm still your godfather" said Sirius

"Aunt Minnie knows everything about this, right?" asked Leo, and the three adults nodded "Who else does?"

"Lisa" Ellie simply said

"But why didn't you tell me before?" he asked "why hiding this from me?"

"We waited until you mastered Occlumency so you can protect this piece of information" Sirius explained

"It's going to continue this way, I can't tell anyone, right?" he asked

"Yes" said Ellie "It's very important, we don't need this information to fall in the wrong hands"

"But we can't keep it forever" said Leo "if Voldemort is coming back he won't rest until he finds me"

"and that's why you must be ready" said Ellie "That's why McGonagall is teaching you magic"

"and I want to start reading books so I can learn by myself as well" said Leo

"I will teach you how to read" said Ellie "and maybe Sirius can start teaching you dueling"

"I've waited for this moment all my life" said Sirius, with a dreamy look on his face "James would be so proud"

 **Well, I couldn't resist posting another chapter (especially this since it's a very important one) although I posted a lot this week,  
** **don't get used to it though, because in few days I'll be back in school and I'll be back to posting once a week again**

 **So enjoy ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

Since then, Leo was acting very weird, and it seemed he wasn't getting enough sleep

:Now, all the dreams makes sense: Leo told Coira one day :the laughing, and the green light after:

He also was very determined in McGonagall's lessons, he transformed both of his legs

While in Ellie's attempts to teach him reading, he was unfocused, he couldn't concentrate, and so didn't make any progress

Ellie have even found him twice already, talking in his sleep, she couldn't catch a lot of it, but she was sure she heard "Voldemort" and "don't kill me"

September came, and Leo still didn't get over it, he was still scared and had more and more nightmares, he even started having magical accidents again!

"Leo, are you still having those nightmares?" asked Hermione, the change in Harry's mood hasn't passed unnoticed

"No" said Leo, trying his best to keep a blank face "Why?" he then added to be more convincing

"Leonard" called Mrs. Ruisto "can I have a word?"

"Got to go" told them Leo, taking the opportunity to run away from their questions

"You need to give him some time" said Louis to Hermione after Leo went away "maybe he's embarrassed that these nightmares are affecting him, or maybe it's about his father"

"What about his father?" asked Hermione

"He's dead" said Louis "Mrs. Porter told Mum"

"I… I di… I didn… How?" she asked, a little bit surprised, Leo never talked about his father before

"a car crash" said Louis "he was very young then, a year old or something"

"That's tragic" said Hermione horrified

"From what I've heard, it was harsh, he was lucky that he survived" said Louis

Hermione was speechless, she couldn't think of anything to say

"Leave him, I'm sure he'll recover from those nightmares sooner or later" Louis reassured her

-H-

Leo followed Mrs. Ruisto to her office, it was small rectangular room, with pale bright blue tapestries

"Sit down, Mr. Porter" said Mrs. Ruisto, and pointed at the chair facing her desk, he did as he was asked "Is there something bothering you, Leo?" she asked

"No" he denied, just as he did with every other question

"Are you sure, Mr. Porter?" she asked again, now looking straight in his eyes

"Yes, Mrs. Ruisto" said Leo "I'm fine" but before he had finished his sentence, he felt Legilimency attack, and subconsciously raised up his Occlumency shields

Mrs. Ruisto didn't expect that, she gasped, "You're a wizard?"

"Yes, and you just tried to penetrate my mind without permission" he replied angrily and surprised

"I'm sorry, Mr. Porter, but…" she began saying, looking confused

"Do you do this to muggles student as well?" asked Leo

"But you didn't show any sign of magic, any accidental magic how?" she was asking herself more than asking Leo at this point

"I'm not giving that away" said Leo, angrily, standing up "and you won't take it from me by legilimency" he said and went out of her office, leaving her speechless

-H-

"She what?" yelled Ellie and Sirius together, while Remus kept calm as usual

"She tried to penetrate my mind, using Legilimency" answered Leo, again

"Why would a witch work in a muggle kindergarten?" asked Leo

"She could be too weak to work in a magical job" Sirius suggested

"But strong enough to perform Legilimency? No" said Ellie

"She could be a werewolf" said Remus

"No, she's not" said Leo "she doesn't miss classes on full moons"

"She could've been expelled from Hogwarts" suggested Ellie

"They wouldn't let her keep her wand" said Remus

"She can buy another one" said Ellie "and can get rid of the trace, just like we did"

"She said something about how could I be a wizard, and that I haven't showed any accidental magic" said Leo

"You don't have to worry about this" said Ellie "only few children have their accidental magic before seven"

"But I suppose she was shocked that you were able to hold her back" said Sirius

"The fact he knows Occlumency is shocking itself, he might sound much more mature, but he's only four years old" said Remus

"True" said Sirius "you should've showed her some of the jinxes I've taught you in our dueling lessons"

"Sirius!"

-H-

"I don't believe she did that" said McGonagall when Ellie told her about Mrs. Ruisto incident

"I know, I haven't sent him to the kindergarten today" said Ellie

"That's wise" Minerva approved "I even recommend moving him to another kindergarten, if he stayed there it would be a risk"

"What? No" Ellie protested "his friends are there"

"Hiding his identity is much more important than his social life" said Minerva

"I know, but…" Ellie began to say

"I also find it wise to inform Mrs. Bonfils about the incident" said Minerva

"What about Hermione? And the other children?" asked Ellie

"We can't tell them that she's a witch" said Minerva firmly "They are muggles, we'll be violating the secrecy statute"

"But, of course, there's something we can do about it" said Ellie

"Unfortunately, we can't" said Minerva "I'm sorry Lily, but she didn't break the wizarding rules since Leo is a wizard, and we don't know if she did it before to any muggle student"

"We'll leave her penetrating children minds then?" asked Ellie, irritated

"Lily, we can't do anything about this" said Minerva "as much as I want to stop her and do something about it, but we just can't"

"I know" said Ellie, looking down, defeated

"You'll write to Mrs. Bonfils tonight?" asked Minerva

"Yes" said Ellie

"and there's another matter I ought to discuss with you" said Minerva

Ellie looked up, concerned "What is it?"

"Your godson, Neville" said Minerva

"Alice son? What's wrong with him?" asked Ellie

"You know that he lived with his uncle since Augusta died while being interrogated by death eaters about Harry's whereabouts" said Minerva

"Yes, I remember, it was tragic" said Ellie, sadly

"and Dumbledore is watching after him" said Minerva

"Why?" asked Ellie, why would Albus Dumbledore be watching after Neville Longbottom

"I don't know" answered Minerva "but he is, and three months ago, I was informed that his uncle dropped him out of the window, trying to bring out his accidental magic"

"What?" asked Ellie furiously

"Yes, he did, and I talked Albus to remove his guardianship from his uncle" said Minerva

"Well, that's the right thing to do" said Ellie "How did Neville survive?"

"Luckily, he performed his first accidental magic, and bounced off the ground" answered Minerva, and Ellie sighed in relief

"Who will be his guardian now?" asked Ellie, concerned, his godfather died during the war, and his godmother, Lily, is supposed to be dead as well

"Well, that's exactly what I need to talk to you about" said Minerva "I told Dumbledore, I know someone who can take him in, a friend of mine that has a child in Neville's age"

"Me?" asked Ellie, surprised

"Well, yes, I'm sure Alice would want you to take care of him, and since Dumbledore believes you are dead, the only thing I can tell him is that you can take care of the boy and keep him protected" said Minerva

"Umm, I think it's okay, but there's a little problem…" Ellie began to say

"Solved" said Minerva, without even waiting for her to finish the sentence

"What?" asked Ellie

"During the months which he wasn't in his uncle's ward, he was here in Hogwarts" said Minerva "I spent a lot of time with the boy, his magic is a powerful one, not as Harry's though, so I started teaching him Occlumency"

"Oh, then yes, yes, I'll be more than happy to take him in" said Ellie "but wouldn't it be a problematic to tell him about Harry if he hasn't mastered Occlumency completely yet? We didn't tell Harry before he did, and he has almost mastered it"

"It's different, Neville is not the subject of the thought we are trying to protect, I'll be able to teach him in less than a year" Minerva answered Lily "He's a very shy and quiet boy, has a lot of confidence and self-esteem issues" said Minerva "But he's kind and brave"

"I will do my best to help him with these issues" said Ellie "I'll go and prepare the extra room for him, and tell Leo and everyone" she said, and stood up ready to leave

"That's great, I'll tell Albus you're ready to take Neville in, I'll escort him tomorrow morning to you"

"I'm very excited" said Ellie "I bet Leo will be even more"

 **Sorry for not updating in a while, I didn't have any access to my laptop through the last week or so...**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's not the best and it has a lot of shortcomings, but I wrote months ago, and it's hard now to change a lot of it because a lot has been written since then, I tried to do my best, and changed what I can change...**

 **Hope you like it, until next week ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**No, I'm not dead ;p Sorry for not uploading in a while, simply, I had some problems with my laptop so I weren't able to upload or even write anything. Anyway, I'm also thinking about finishing the whole story first and then start uploading it, what do you think? and I'm sorry if I have any language mistakes, I'm not a native speaker, and also I usually write at night when I'm sleepy and unfocused so forgive me for any mistakes...**

 **Enjoy the chapter :)**

"Harry, I need to talk to you" said Ellie, entering Leo's room, where he sat on his bed, doing nothing but staring at the wall in front of him

"Yes, mum?" he said, without looking at her, he kept staring at the wall

Ellie thought, she has to talk to him about his feelings first, she can't let him deal with it alone anymore, she thought he would be over it in a week, but she was wrong

"How do you feel?" asked Ellie

"Not okay" said Leo

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ellie, Leo finally looked at her, he looked at her with a scanning look, she remembered the looks Dumbledore often gave her when she was a student, and she got the same feeling of being scanned with X-ray

"I'm fine" he said, turning to stare at the wall again, she approached the bed, and sat next to him

"Are you scared?" asked Ellie, Leo didn't answer, he kept staring at the wall "It's not wrong, to be scared, it's something very normal"

"He's after me" said Leo, calmly

"But he's very weak now" said Ellie "He's gone"

"He'll be back" said Leo

"That's right, but it won't be soon" said Ellie "and Secondly, no one knows your true identity"

"They'll know, I can't keep it forever" said Leo

"We'll try to keep it as long as we can" said Ellie, but that doesn't seem to comfort him "What's coming is coming, and we will face it bravely, together"

He looked at her again, tears in his eyes "together?" he asked weakly

"Yes, Harry, together" she reassured him, and then hugged him tightly, and felt his hot tears falling at her shoulder "Better, now?"

"Yes" he said weakly

"Great" said Ellie, smiling kindly at Leo, before moving to the next subject "We need to move you into another kindergarten"

"Why?" asked Leo

"We don't need Mrs. Ruisto trying to read your mind or getting any information from you again" answered Ellie

"But she failed, I prevented her from penetrating my mind" said Leo, protesting

"She might use other methods, like Veritaserum or the Imperius charm" said Ellie

"What about Louis and Hermione? And the other children?" asked Leo

"I will owl Mrs. Bonfils" said Ellie "but regarding Hermione and the others, we can't really do anything about it"

"What? We'll leave her penetrating children minds?" asked Leo, horrified

"We can't do anything about it" said Ellie

"What about the court? The Wizengamot?" asked Leo

"What she did is legal, you are a wizard, we can't prove she performed legilimency on muggles" Ellie answered him

"Can't you, at least, convince Hermione's mother to move her with us?" asked Leo

"I can try" she said

"Thank you" said Leo "Which kindergarten am I moving to?"

"I didn't decide yet" said Ellie "but it's not going to be a problem"

"I guess not" he said, yawning "I need to sleep, I feel very tired"

Ellie, seeing how much her son was tired, decided to keep Neville coming a surprise for tomorrow

This night, Ellie checked on Leo, and he was sleeping peacefully for the first time in a month, and she didn't hear the name Voldemort even once

-H-

Next morning Ellie woke up early, she checked Neville's new room again, and then she prepared breakfast, woke up Harry to get ready

"For what?" asked Leo "I'm not going to school today, am I?"

"No, but we are expecting a visitor, a very special one" said Ellie

"Who?" asked Leo

"Oh, it's a surprise" said Ellie and hurried back down to the kitchen

Sirius and Lupin arrived as well, Lupin still looking tired from his last transformation, and Sirius supporting him

"Sit down, sit down, you don't have to come if you are still very tired" said Ellie, joining Sirius supporting Remus until he made it to the couch

"No, I wanted to come" said Remus, still very tired

"When are they coming?" asked Sirius, looking at his watch

"Any minute now" said Ellie, and Leo got downstairs, he greeted Remus and Sirius, and the doorbell rang "They are here" said Ellie and left the sitting room

"Did she tell you who is coming?" Leo asked Sirius and Remus at the moment Ellie left the room

"Oh, she's keeping it a surprise then" said Sirius smirking at Leo

"Please tell me" said Leo, making his most impressive puppy face

"You'll see" said Sirius, deciding to play with Leo's nerves. Leo threw him a dirty look, before turning his face away

Ellie came back to the sitting room with Minerva and a boy his age who looked very nervous

"Good Morning, Leo" said Minerva "Can you help me with the trunk?"

"Yes, aunt Minnie" he said, and levitated the trunk upstairs, and then smiled to McGonagall approving smile

"Good Morning, Mrs. Porter, it's nice of you to take me in" said Neville, nervous and blushing very hard, still looking surprised where the trunk should've been, after all Leo was only his age

"It's nothing" said Ellie, hugging him to his surprise "I was a very good friend of your mother"

"Really?" asked Neville, it's nice to meet you

"Hello Neville" said Sirius "I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus Lupin" Sirius introduced Lupin who couldn't do a lot except for nodding

"It's nice to meet you, Neville Longbottom" said Neville shyly

"And I am Leo, Leo Porter" said Leo and offered his hand to Neville, who took it and they shook hands

"I have prepared breakfast" said Ellie "It's ready, let's go and eat"

"Sorry, I can't" said Minerva "I should be at Hogwarts now, lessons will start in ten minutes"

"Thank you, Professor" said Neville

"You are welcome" said Minerva, smiling at him before turning to Ellie "We have a lot to discuss later"

"Yes, we will" said Ellie, Minerva left, and the other five left to the kitchen

"So" Ellie began "First of all, Leo, Neville is going to be a part of our family, he is going to be your brother"

"Really?" asked Leo, in a surprised look, you couldn't really tell if he was happy or not before his face expression changed into a beam "Splendid!"

"Good" said Ellie, and then turned to Neville "Neville, we have a secret in our family you need to know, do you think you can keep it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Porter, I've learned Occlumency too" said Neville

"Perfect" said Ellie "and you can call me Ellie or mum, whatever you like"

"Can I call you Ellie too?" asked Leo, and Sirius burst out laughing

"Let's be a little bit more serious now" said Ellie, fighting back laughter

"I'm totally Sirius" said Sirius, and then Leo and Sirius laughed so hard

"Sirius!" Ellie said dangerously

"Sorry, Sorry" said Sirius, still trying hard not to laugh

"Well, Neville" said Ellie "We are not really Ellie and Leo Porter" Ellie began nervously, trying to find the right way to say it

"I'll make it easy for you, mum" said Leo, and turned to Neville "When I was one year old my father was murdered by Voldemort, and he also tried to attack me but he failed, his followers were absolutely after me, and that's why I should've came to hide, well, until the very last month, I thought I was Leo Porter and just like you, I thought Lily Potter was dead and Harry Potter is lost"

"But they are, aren't they?" Neville interrupted, a little bit confused

"What Leo is trying to say is" said Ellie "that he is Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and Disappeared, and I'm Lily Potter who is supposed to be dead"

Neville was left speechless, he stared at them overwhelmed, his mouth and eyes wide opened, looking from Leo to Ellie, and then he closed his mouth, and blushed very hard

"Do you think you can keep my secret Neville?" asked Leo "Or should I obliviate you?"

"Leo!" Ellie yelled disapprovingly

"I was just kidding mother" he said, Neville chuckled nervously

"Yes" said Neville "It's just weird that all the wizarding world and Albus Dumbledore himself is searching for you, and you are here, in a normal house, not kidnapped by death eaters under the Fidelius trained to be a dark wizard"

"Nope" said Leo "and I haven't disappeared to a place unreachable for humans or whatever rubbish they say about me"

"and does Professor McGonagall know?" asked Neville "She is a very good friend of Dumbledore"

"Yes, she knows" said Ellie

"Do you want to play exploding snaps?" Leo had finished his breakfast, and got up from the table

"Yes" said Neville, and got up from the table as well

"But wash your hands first" said Ellie

"Yes, sure" said Leo "Scourgify" and Leo hands were clean

"You have to teach me" said Neville, looking admiringly at Leo

"I will" said Leo "Let's go now"


	24. Chapter 24

"Well first, Dumbledore wants to meet you" said McGonagall, she and Ellie were sitting in her office at Hogwarts

"What? Why?" asked Ellie, worried

"Don't worry, it's not about Harry" McGonagall reassured her, Ellie sighed in relief "as I already said Dumbledore took an interest in Neville ever since Harry got lost"

"and is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Ellie

"It's good because it's distracting Dumbledore from Leo, but now it's also bad because Neville is too close to Leo" said Minerva

"Will he keep watching after Neville?" asked Ellie

"That's why he wants to meet you" answered McGonagall

"Then I should be heading to his office, I suppose?" she asked

"Yes, but first, there's something I need to discuss with you" said McGonagall "I think it's wise to give Neville lessons like the ones I gave to Harry"

"I agree" said Ellie

"Then I'll start this week" said McGonagall "The password to the headmaster office is 'Seeker'"

-H-

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Porter" said Dumbledore "It's very kind of you to take young Neville in"

"He's a lovely boy, Mr. Dumbledore, and he has already befriended my son Leo" said Ellie in a strong American accent

"I'm glad to hear" said Dumbledore

"Minerva told me you wanted to meet me" said Ellie

"Yes, I wanted to know you better, you learned in Ilvermorny, right?" asked Dumbledore

"Yes, I grew up in the United States" said Ellie

"Which house?" asked Dumbledore

"Thunderbird" Ellie answered

"The soul of a witch" said Dumbledore

"That's true" agreed Ellie

"and I've heard, as well, that you're friends with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" Dumbledore inquired, his eyes twinkling

"Yes, I arrived here in 1981, after my husband died in a car crash in the states, I came to here to sign Leo in the school, and I was residing in a hotel, in the weeks after the Potter's tragedy, so Minerva introduced me to Sirius and Remus" Ellie answered

"To be their friend and stand with them in the hard times?" Dumbledore assumed

"Yes, and also, I needed friends, of course I couldn't replace the Potters, but we are good friends" said Ellie

"Good to hear" said Dumbledore "I need to place some wards over your house"

"What? Why?" asked Ellie

"It's only to protect Neville" said Dumbledore

"To protect him from what?" asked Ellie "He's a child"

"From death eaters, of course" said Dumbledore

"The war is over, Mr. Dumbledore" Ellie said

"I know, Mrs. Porter, it's only that Voldemort shall return" said Dumbledore

"and why would they be after Neville? they will be searching for Harry Potter" said Ellie "and therefore, I advise you to leave Neville, and search for Harry Potter instead"

"I have my reasons to watch after Neville" said Dumbledore

"What are they?" asked Ellie "I have the right to know, since he is my child now"

"I can't tell you" said Dumbledore

"and I can't allow wards or any similar methods" said Ellie firmly "Minerva visits us often, she can report to you, but no more than that"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Porter, but I believe I can't let that happen" said Dumbledore

"If you try to follow me, or one of my children, I won't send any of them to Hogwarts, there are a lot of other schools across Europe" said Ellie, furiously, and stood up

"Please, Mrs. Porter" said Dumbledore "if you will sit down, we can discuss the matter" Ellie sat down, crossed her hands and still frowned at Dumbledore

"I need some privacy" said Ellie "I don't need you hearing and seeing everything I say or do, or anyone residing in my house"

"I completely understand you, Mrs. Porter" said Dumbledore "I will only cast defensive wards" he began to say but was interrupted

"I will cast them" said Ellie "and if you don't trust my skills, as I already said, Minerva visits me a lot, she can check them"

"Of course, I prefer that I personally put them, but if you insist" he was saying, but got interrupted

"I do" said Ellie firmly, Dumbledore sighed

"Then you'll cast them, and Minerva will report to me about Neville" said Dumbledore defeated

"Now it's a deal" said Ellie

-H-

"You are a parselmouth" said Neville, shocked and scared but still looking curious at the snake in front of him

"Yes" said Leo "and this is Coira, my snake"

:I can smell a toad in the room: hissed Coira, Leo sniffed trying to smell something

:Nope, I can't smell it: said Leo

"What are you smelling?" asked Neville

"Coira is smelling a toad" said Leo, Neville gulped "What's wrong?" asked Leo

"Umm, she doesn't eat toads, does she?" asked Neville, looking at Coira, clearly scared

"What?" asked Leo

Neville pulled out a toad from his front pocket "This is Trevor, my toad"

:Delicious: hissed Coira

:I forbid you to eat it: Leo hissed back and then turned to Neville "She won't eat it" and Neville sighed in relief

"So, how did you get Trevor?" asked Leo

"My great uncle gave it to me, as a goodbye present, he was planning on giving it to me when I get my Hogwarts letter" said Neville "He wasn't bad, he's just too old and started to get a little bit mad in the last few years since Gran died"

"How did she die?" asked Leo

"I thought you knew" said Neville "Well, when the Boy Who Lived disappeared, a lot of death eaters started searching for him, and several days after they tortured my parents into insanity, they tortured my Gran as well, they interrogated her about your whereabouts, and she was killed during the incident" Neville said, looking sadly at the ground

"I'm sorry" Leo didn't know what to say

"It's not your fault" said Neville "So, I went to live with my great uncle Algie, and he has gone nuts in the last few years, but Dumbledore decided to remove me from there only when my uncle dropped me out of the window"

"What?" Leo yelled in shock

"Well, yes, but I bounced, so I'm okay" said Neville

"That's awful, Neville" said Leo "You were lucky you had survived"

"I know" said Neville "How did you get Coira?" he asked, trying to change the subject

"I was a year old" said Leo, his eyes gleaming with memories "I ran away from my mother in Diagon Alley and I went to Knockturn by mistake, searching for an animals shop" said Leo

"Knockturn Alley?" asked Neville "but it's full of dark magic"

"Well, I was too young to notice anything different, for me it was a lot of shops" said Leo, before going back to the story "So I sneaked to the store, and went to the snakes' corridor, and two of them talked to me"

"Was that the first time you talked to a snake?" asked Neville

"Yes, it was" said Leo, before getting back to the story "and I had a conversation with them, until it got interrupted by the saler"

"What did he say?" Neville gasped

"He gave me Coira" said Leo, smirking

"Splendid!" said Neville

-H-

For the second time this lesson, Leo tried his best to push his magic into every part of his body, he felt the magic arriving to his hands, his hands transforming, and then to his head, his legs, and then to the whole body, he felt a weird sensation, but then he opened his eyes, to see Minerva standing in front of him looking at him with pride

"Well done, Harry" said Minerva "I'm very proud of you"

"Thank you, aunt Minnie" said Leo

"I think you can tell your mother now" said Minerva

"Not that soon" said Harry, his eyes gleaming with mischief

"Why do I feel like something mischievous is coming?" said Minerva

"Nothing" said Leo, putting his most innocent mask on again

"Anyway" said Minerva "Now, that you are done with your occlumency and animagi lessons, I want to start with new things"

"Yes, aunt Minnie" said Harry

"I've talked to Remus, and he will be teaching you how to produce a patronus" said Minerva

"Like the ones you sent to Sirius and Remus?" asked Leo

"Yes" said Minerva "Just like the animagus form, they take the inner spiritual animal"

"So, mine should be a stag" Harry supposed

"I suppose so, but it's not always the same" said Minerva "Unlike the animagus form, the patronus form is able to change"

"Yes" said Leo, taking the information in

"I also want you to start learning potions, I can teach you, but your mother was a better at potions than I was" said Minerva "So I talked to her as well, and she will start teaching you potions"

"Yes" said Leo, he didn't have a lot of questions about potions

"and we will be starting wandless magic" said Minerva

"I will be able to perform any spell wandlessly?" asked Leo, enthusiastic

"It's possible, but only few wizards have achieved that during the last thousand years, because it's very hard" said Minerva, but that didn't bother Harry, he seemed determined to achieve it as well.

 **Sorry for not posting in a while. I just got some technical issues which I hope my laptop will overcome. These chapters being written more than a year and a half ago are not as good as the chapters I'm working on right now (Beginning of 2nd year,) but that doesn't mean you can enjoy them ;) Hopefully you'll like what you'll read.**

 **Thank you for bearing with me.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Leo, Neville, Louis is here" Ellie called from the entrance hallway

"Come on, Neville, I want you to meet my friend" said Leo enthusiastically

"Wait, I'm coming" said Neville hurrying after Leo

"Hey, Leo" said Louis "and you are Neville, right?"

"Hey, Louis" replied Harry

"Yes" said Neville, and shook Louis's offered hand

"My brother" Leo explained

"I didn't know you had a brother" said Louis

"Umm, I'm adopted" Neville explained, a little embarrassed

"Oh" said Louis, trying to find something to say

"So, are you going to the kindergarten?" asked Leo, changing the subject

"No, your mother wrote to my mother about Mrs. Ruisto" said Louis, disgusted

"What happened?" asked Neville

"She tried to perform legilimency on me" Leo answered

"Mind penetration" Louis explained

"Is that legal?" asked Neville horrified

"Turns out yes" said Leo

"In France it's not" said Louis

"But we are in England" said Leo

"But you never told me you've learned occlumency" Louis told Harry

"I didn't know this would bother you" Leo answered simply

"What about Hermione and the other children?" asked Louis

"Who is Hermione?" asked Neville

"She is our friend, but we couldn't tell her because she is a muggle" Harry answered, and then turned toward Louis to answer his question "About Hermione, she's not going either, my mother had convinced her mother somehow, and about the other kids, there is nothing we can do"

"How did your mother convince her?" asked Louis

"I'm not sure" said Leo "but it's nothing confundus can't do"

"When are you going to move into a new kindergarten?" asked Neville

"I have convinced my mother that I won't need it" said Louis "but she still insisted on me going to elementary school"

"I had tried, but my mother refused" said Leo

"Is it fun there in the kindergarten?" asked Neville

"It depends" said Louis "If you have friends or not"

"I have never had friends" said Neville, looking down

"That's not true" said Harry, placing a hand on his back

"Yes, you have us" said Louis

"and besides, you have never met someone in our age before" said Leo

"I have" said Neville "but he said that he doesn't want to be friends with a squib"

"What?!" Neville's statement made Harry lose control over his temper

"But it really doesn't matter" said Neville "It was a long time ago"

"Who is he?" asked Leo, dangerously and you could feel his magic wavering across the room

"It doesn't matter, I have never met him since then, actually, I had never met anyone my age since then before I came to here" Neville tried to calm his brother

"You know he'll come to Hogwarts, and I'll know, Neville" said Leo

"Leo, he's not comfortable telling now" said Louis "leave him, you'll know later anyway"

Harry threw Louis a venomous look, while Neville a grateful one

"Fine" said Harry

-H-

" _Expecto Patronum_ " Leo shouted, his eyes closed, thinking about his first broom

"Well done" said Remus, who was sitting in the corner of the room now, watching

"But I still didn't get the stag" said Leo, disappointed "It's only igniting the edge of the wand" he said that eying his wand "I can, as well, use _lumos_ for that"

"It's not easy" said Lupin "a lot of grown up wizards can't produce a patronus"

"They can't?" asked Harry

"No, and it's because not every wizard can do this, and a lot of them won't be able to achieve what have you achieved today if they were asked to" Remus told Leo, who was looking very proud of himself now

"Can I try just once more, maybe I need a more powerful and happier memory" said Leo, and he was sure he has a lot

"No, that's enough for today" said Remus "take this" he handed him a chocolate bar "Neville must've finished his lesson with Minerva by now, he's probably waiting for you"

-H-

It was the first of November, Leo's first day at his new kindergarten. Louis, despite his mother's permission not to go, was forced by Leo to do so. The three of them made their way to the front doors, there was a nervous Hermione who waited for them at the door.

"Why are you outside here? It's very cold" asked Louis.

"Good morning" she greeted them all "I was a little nervous, besides I have just arrived" Hermione explained, and then she saw Neville "and you should be Neville, right?" she asked, offering her hand

"Yes" he said nervously, shaking her hand back "and you are Hermione?"

"That's right" she answered "Leo wrote a lot about you to me"

"Yes, Leo and Louis told me a lot about you too" said Neville

"Can we go inside already?" asked Louis and Leo together

"Seriously, it's very cold out here" Louis added

"Oh, yes, let's go" said Hermione, and opened the door, the four of them entered

Mrs. White, a young tall woman, greeted them, introduced herself, and then told them that they can go now and play

Hermione and Neville went to the stories corner, Neville has joined Harry's reading and writing lessons, and Hermione has already learned how to read a year ago, while Leo dragged Louis outside to the playground

"What are you doing Leo? it's freezing outside here" said Louis, after they reached a spot where no one can see them

"I want to show you something" said Leo excitedly

"Why here?" asked Louis, shivering from the cold

"Because it's something magical" said Leo, as the obvious answer

"You could show it to me after school" said Louis "I'm coming to your house today" he reminded Leo

"No, I don't want my mother to know about it" he said, smirking "If you shut up it won't take a lot of time"

"Fine, but hurry up, I'm freezing" said Louis

"But you can't tell anyone" said Leo

"Yes, I won't tell anyone" Louis said, impatiently

a Minute later, in front of Louis, where Leo stood, there was an enormous stag

"Wow" came out of Louis mouth, forgetting how much cold it was

"I know, right?" Leo transformed back

"That's amazing" said Louis "how did you do that"

"It's an Animagus transformation" said Leo, proudly

"I know what it is" said Louis "I mean, how did you become one"

"My great aunt taught me how" said Leo, trying not to expose all, Minerva wasn't his great aunt, but he called her aunt Minnie, and they told everyone that she was

"Can she teach me too?" asked Louis "please!" trying to make a puppy face

"I don't think she will agree" said Leo "but I can ask her for you" he wasn't going to ask her, he knew she wouldn't agree

"Fine" said Louis, a little disappointed "Neville knows, right?"

"Obviously" said Leo, rolling his eyes like Hermione usually does "Now let's go inside, it's freezing here"

-H-

"Wandless magic is a very hard branch of magic" said Minerva "It's also one that requires a lot of work and patience"

"Yes" said Leo, nodding as a sign of understanding

"So the process should be done for each spell and spell that you wish to use" began Minerva "the process requires to be in a meditation state, you should be pushing your magic toward the target, and after mastering the spell meditating you'll try keeping the spell working even after getting out of meditation state and finally, performing the spell without meditating at all"

"But why?" asked Leo after she finished "in wandless magic, I use my hand instead of my wand, right? Then it should be the same as regular magic, but instead of pushing the magic to the wand, I'll be pushing it toward my fingertips"

"But it's not the way to do it, Leo" said Minerva, sternly

"I can try" he said "like this" Leo said, and pointed his finger toward the vase in the corner, and then concentrated so hard, he frowned, and pushed his magic to his fingertip " _Wingardium Leviosa_ " he said, and the vase levitated an inch in the air, but then fell and was broken " _Reparo_ " Leo fixed it using his wand

Minerva was looking at the boy in front of her amazed, it took Albus Dumbledore himself a month to master the levitation charm wandlessly, and here a four years old boy did it even without practicing, using a new method, and she couldn't say anything but "Wow!"

"It still needs some practicing, but I'm sure it's easier and quicker that way" said Leo, proud of his achievement

"Umm, yes, you'll keep practicing like this on your own, I don't think I'll be much help with it" said Minerva still overwhelmed "I didn't prepare anything next, so I'll inform you what will we be beginning next on our next lesson"

"Yes, aunt Minnie" said Leo, and then continued working on his wandless magic

-H-

"He came up with a completely new method" McGonagall told Lily and Sirius, it was a full moon night, so Remus couldn't come "he even did it faster than Dumbledore"

"Faster than Dumbledore?" said Sirius surprised, shocked, disbelievingly

"That's amazing" said Ellie impressed

"I need a report about how he is doing in the other lessons" said Minerva "so, I can decide what to start with next" she explained

"Well, he has a natural talent in potion" said Lily

"Unsurprisingly" said Sirius, smirking at Ellie "he is Lily Evans son, isn't he?"

"How is he doing in dueling lessons?" Minerva asked Sirius, with a stern tone. That he knew better than to defy

"He's a very talented young dueler" said Sirius "he can actually beat a fourth year"

"Remus informed me that his patronus lessons are going well" said McGonagall, answering the unasked question "he expects him to cast a full patronus in a week"

"Is it time for him to start learning parselmagic?" asked Ellie

"Who's going to teach it to him?" asked Sirius

"Yes, a good idea" Minerva first answered Ellie, before turning to Sirius "I can't teach him parselmagic because I'm not a parselmouth, but a book should do"

"Are we sure we want him to learn dark magic from a book without us watching him? No supervision at all?" asked Sirius

"It's not dark magic, Sirius" said Ellie "it's regular magic performed by using parseltongue"

"I'm still not convinced" said Sirius, crossing his arms on his chest

"Anyway, I'll check the book before giving it to him" said McGonagall

"Yes, that's better" said Ellie, and Sirius nodded in agreement

"What about Nev?" asked Sirius "how is he doing?"

"He's indeed a powerful wizard" said Minerva "especially with his new wand, apparently, his father's wand wasn't a good match"

"Why would he use his father's wand?" asked Sirius

"It's Augusta's will" Minerva rolled her eyes "she was obsessed with the family name, and she tried so hard to make Neville like his father, not understanding that he's not Frank"

"So, that's why he's always nervous and not that confident?" asked Lily "he is trying to be like his father but failing?"

"Yes" said Minerva "but he has improved a lot since he came to here, right?" Minerva asked

"Oh yes, he finally started calling me Padfoot" said Sirius

"There is a lot more important things than what he calls you" Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius, and then turned to Minerva "Mrs. White, their teacher, told me he's becoming very social, he's making friends faster, and she also told me he's becoming more interested in books"

"That's good" said Minerva "They need to be ready for Hogwarts and what they could face in the wizarding world"

"They will" Lily promised

-H-

On Christmas eve, Lily, Harry, and Neville, visited Godric Hollow

It was the first time for Harry in the village since he was taken by Hagrid

Lily, of course, had visited her husband's grave several times, but has always been under the invisibility cloak

Neville, on the other hand, visited the place a lot of times with his uncle, he visited the statue of James, Lily and Harry, he as well visited his godmother's grave, though her body wasn't in there

It was snowing, so there was no point in wearing the cloak, and it was Christmas, a lot of people used to visit the cottage, statue and the graves of the Potters

"What do you want to visit first?" Lily asked the boys

"The cottage" Neville answered "I've never visited it before"

Leo was unusually silent, he didn't say anything, he was looking around him, trying to memorize everything around him

"Let's go then" said Ellie "Leo, are you okay?"

"Yes" he simply answered, and stopped looking in all directions

They started walking to the house, they passed a lot of houses, Lily named all the neighbors

"Bathilda Bagshot?" asked Neville "as Bathilda Bagshot of _T_ _he History of Magic_?"

"Yes, the very same" Ellie answered "and she was a friend of the family, she liked Leo a lot, she always baked him cookies" and she turned to look at Harry

Harry wasn't listening, he was staring at the houses they passed, and his face expressions were blank

"Leo, are you okay?" Ellie asked again

"Yes, mum, I'm fine" said Leo, not convincing, Lily looked at him with unbelieving look, but decided to leave it for now

"Here's the cottage where Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter, before being defeated by Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and Disappeared" Ellie told Harry and Neville

"Can we go inside?" asked Neville

"I don't think we can, Nev" said Ellie

Neville looked disappointed, and he put his hand on the gate, and when he touched it, a sign rose out of the ground and stopped in front of them.

" _On this spot, on this night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse hours before disappearing. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._ " Leo read the sign loudly, while Neville and Ellie read it silently.

"Look, Leo, there are writings on the sign" said Neville, and showed them to Harry.

"Good luck, Harry, wherever you are" Leo read one of them, and he smiled briefly.

"Do you want to go and see the statue?" Lily asked the boys, smiling sadly at Harry, who turned his head to her and nodded.

They made their way back to the statue, a statue of three people, two adults, a man and a woman, and a baby boy, the three of them were smiling happily.

"She doesn't look like you" said Leo quietly to Lily.

"She doesn't look like me, but she does look like Lily" said Ellie, and Leo got what she meant "and you as well weren't born blonde haired."

"Really?" he asked, he knew that Harry Potter is a black-haired boy, but he thought it was only wrong information. After all, his eyes color is still emerald green.

"Yes" said Ellie, and then turned back to the statue, and a single tear made her way out, she didn't want to lose control over her emotions in front of Harry, he needed her to be strong for him.

"They look very happy" said Leo, sadly.

"They were" said Ellie, and then she hugged both Harry and Neville "Like we are now" she added, and Harry smiled.

"Let's go see the graves" said Leo, and they made their way to the grave yard next to the church.


	26. Chapter 26

Next day, which was Christmas day, Lily, Harry and Neville, went to St. Mungo to visit Frank and Alice Longbottom

Neville was nervous, he visited them several times before, but it was the first time with Lily and Harry

Harry was quite quiet, he didn't speak much, trying not to increase Neville nervousness "Everything will be okay, Nev" he told him when they arrived to Purge and Dowse Ltd.

Neville sighed "You knew my mother" he turned to Lily, it wasn't a question

"Yes, she was one of my best friends" said Lily "She made me your godmother, and I made her Leo's godmother"

Neville looked at the glass vitrine in front of him "They don't know who I am" he said heartbreakingly "and I don't remember them, I was very young"

"I know Neville, I don't remember my father too" said Harry, trying to comfort Neville "but life will go on, and I'm sure they would be proud of us, Nev, we will make them proud"

Neville turned his head to Harry, he was smiling sadly

Lily was looking proudly at her two children "Are you ready, Nev?" she asked, and he turned his head to her direction and nodded

-H-

"I discussed the matter with your mother and Sirius" said Minerva "and we decided that you are ready to start learning parselmagic"

"Why do I feel that it's connected to parseltongue?" Harry asked, jokingly

"Because it is" said Minerva "It's magic that's performed by using parseltongue"

"Splendid!" he said

"But because I'm not a parselmouth, neither Lily nor Sirius nor Remus, we won't be able to teach it to you" Minerva told Harry, who stared at her confused

"Then who is going to teach it to me?" he asked

"You will learn from a book about parselmagic, I burrowed this book from Hogwarts library restricted section, you will read it and practice the magic in it, and you'll show me what you've learned every week" said Minerva, and handed him the book she chose for him about parselmagic

"Yes, aunt Minnie" said Harry, and took the book enthusiastically

"Secondly," said Minerva "How is your wandless magic going?"

"Oh, I almost managed half of the charms spells, and some of the transfiguration spells" Harry said, and showed her some spells

"Good" she said "then I believe we can start with our next topic"

"Yes" Harry answered, excited to learn more

"Do you know what is Elemagi?" asked Minerva

"No" he answered

"Elemagi is a magic that makes you able to control elements, the four elements, air, water, earth, and fire" said Minerva "or what is called elements manipulation"

"But can't I do this using usual spells? Like _Aguamenti_ , or the Fiendfyre" asked Leo

"It's different" said Minerva "in the situations you've mentioned, you'd need your wand to do it, and even if you mastered it wandlessly, it wouldn't be as effective" said Minerva "if you're an elemagus, you can feel the element you are bending, you can be the element, and therefore, the element will be more obedient. Basically, you don't only splash the water, but you control it. Do you get what I mean?"

"Yes, aunt Minnie" said Leo, taking the information in

"In the process, there are five parts" started Minerva explaining "One part for each element and a part for finding the origin element, you will start by finding your origin element, and it's the element closest to your personality

"Next, you'll start mastering your origin element, and it requires meditation, and then you'll master each element individually, in the order of elements"

"What is the order of elements?" asked Harry

"In alchemy, there is the chart of elements, it's a circle that starts form a certain point and keeps going on, and it goes like this, fire, air, water, and earth"

"How do I find my origin element?" asked Harry

"Close your eyes" said McGonagall, Harry did as instructed "You are in a rectangle room, in each corner there is one of the four elements, they are put in the right order, can you imagine that?"

"Yes" he answered

"Now, you'll start meditating" said Minerva, and Harry immediately got to his meditation position "Your magic will lean toward one of the corners more than the other, the element in this corner is the origin element"

"Yes, aunt Minnie" he said, very quietly, Minerva left to the sitting room, where she watched TV for hours, before Harry got out again

"I found it, aunt Minnie, I found it" he said with excitement

"Great, what is it?" asked Minerva

"Fire!" he said, dramatically

"Very well, we will start the next part in our next lesson"

-H-

A happy memory, he should think of a happy memory, but he needed a strong one, a very strong one…

He chose one, he thought about it with all of his mind, he tried to think only of it, the first time he managed to transform into a full stag

" _Expecto Patronum_ " he said, and he tried his best to push the silvery thing out, but all that came out was a mass of silver light, that dissolved into smoke a few minutes later

"You've almost done it, but you need a more powerful one" said Remus "Try again!"

Harry closed his eyes, he needed a happy memory, but a very happy memory, and he found one, and he knew it would work

He closed his eyes, thinking of the memory he chose, and tried his best " _Expecto Patronum_ " he said, and this time, finally, from his wand tip, came out a silver stag, a very bright one that roamed through the room, before it dissolved, it was the first week of January

"Wow, Harry, that was amazing" said Remus "what did you think about?" he asked

"The day Neville came here" said Harry, and took the chocolate Remus handed to him

"Yes, memories about people are the strongest to use when casting a patronus" said Remus

"What do you think about when you cast your patronus?" Harry asked

"I think of my friends" said Remus "the memories we spent in the shrieking shack. When I was at Hogwarts, I went to the shrieking shack every full moon, and my friends were becoming suspicious about where I'd disappear" Remus told him

"What did they do?" asked Harry, interested in the story

"They found out I was a werewolf, but they didn't hate me for that. They became animaguses. They accompanied me when I had my transformations, and they turned the awful painful times to the best time of the month" Remus answered

"Wow, what forms were their animaguses?" asked Harry

"Well, Sirius is Padfoot" said Remus obviously

"This I know" Harry chuckled

"Yes, and your father was a stag" said Remus, and that hit Harry

He was a stag, like him

"and Peter Pettigrew was a rat" Remus finished

"You said my father was a stag?" asked Harry, to make sure

"That's right, Harry, why?" said Remus, raising an eyebrow

"Did he have a nickname, like you and Sirius?" Harry asked, and Remus laughed

"Yes" said Remus "His nickname was Prongs."


	27. Chapter 27

Mid-February Minerva and Harry continued working on the Elemagus process, beginning the second part, the fire

"Today, we will start the second part of becoming an Elemagi, it's not as fast as the first one, so it's not going to end today, it usually takes from a month to three months, but since it always takes you less then we'll see how much time it's going to take you" said Minerva "Ready?"

"Yes" said Harry, enthusiastic

"So, since your origin element is fire, then we'll be starting with fire" said Minerva "So, I will turn the fire on" and with a flick of her wand, there was a fire. Luckily, it wasn't touching the wooden floor. It was floating above the floor. "You can get to your meditating position" she instructed and he did as instructed "and now, start meditating! your magic is pulling the fire toward you, the fire should lean toward you" said Minerva

"How do I know I succeeded?" Harry asked calmly with closed eyes.

"When the magic that pulls the fire turns into red" said Minerva "send it to your brain"

Harry nodded.

-H-

"Go away, it's our game" the fat kid pushed Hermione away from the Lego she was playing with, destroying her tower

"Hey, she was here before" Neville stood up for Hermione

"You can go play with your girlfriend somewhere else" the fat kid said, and the rest of his gang laughed so hard, one could think he just told the most funny and smart joke there is. Dudley Dursley looked very proud

"She's not my girlfriend" said Neville, and tried to punch Dudley, but Dudley's gang was faster, two of them caught him immediately, held his hands behind his back

Hermione tried to defend him, but they ignored her, and when she as well started doing a mess they held her too

"You think you can punch me, huh?" asked Dudley, and then punched Neville.

At this very moment, Leo and Louis entered from the playground, and when he saw Dudley punching his brother, he ran straight toward Dudley and punched him

"Don't you ever think to punch my brother again" Leo shouted loudly at the fat boy in front of him, but he too was held "Leave me!" he shouted at them

"You dare punch me?" asked Dudley furiously

"Yes, I do" Harry shouted and then spit in his face, before being punched "Shame, you need a full gang to hold a kid so you can punch him, if you are that strong, wait for me in the playground after school, with your whole gang, and we'll be there, only me and Neville" Harry dared them.

"You know what," said Dudley "I'll wait for you two, and I don't need my whole gang, we'll be there only me, Piers and Dennis"

"Fine" said Harry, and freed himself from the boy whom he assumes to be Malcolm

"What are you going to do?" Louis asked him once they were away

"I'll teach him some Hocus Pocus" said Harry, glaring at Dudley

"Thank you for defending me, Leo, you really didn't have to" said Neville, a little bit nervous and embarrassed

"Shut up, Nev, you are my brother" said Harry, "I believe you know some offensive stuff?" Harry asked, he couldn't say spells, because Hermione was nearby

"No, I haven't started yet" said Neville

"Fine, I'll handle them" said Harry "You will punch"

"No, Leo, you probably shouldn't be doing that" said Hermione, worried.

"No, Hermione, I probably should be doing that. I will teach him a lesson, he will never dare touch any of my friends again" said Harry and kept glaring at Dursley.

"But he is much bigger than yours" said Hermione

"Probably not his brain" said Leo "He looks like a pig with a wig" Louis and Neville laughed at this.

"Leo, he can hurt you hardly" said Hermione worried

"He won't." Leo assured her

And that's what happened, when everybody started going home, Harry left to the playground with Neville, where there no one but Dudley, Piers and Dennis

"I thought you'd run away" said Dudley "scared Porter?"

"You wish." said Leo, and readied his wand

Dudley started walking toward him, readying his fist to punch him

" _Locomotor Mortis_ " Harry moved his wand, and Dudley fell on his face, his feet locked "You see, Nev, give it a try"

"Sure, Professor" said Neville, playing along "But I think _Furnunculus_ gives a brighter effect" said Neville, casting the spell through his talking on Piers, who was making his way toward them while Dennis was helping Dudley, Piers stopped immediately, when he felt pimples grow all over his face

"Oh, yes, Neville, I think he may want to see this" he said and conjured a mirror from his wand "catch this" he threw to Piers

"What do you think we should do for the last one?" Neville asked Harry

"Umm" Harry played thinking

Meanwhile, Dennis looked up at them, he looked scared

"Boo!" said Harry, and Dennis ran away

" _Stupefy_ " Neville stunned him

" _Petrifucs Totalus_ " Harry petrified Piers

"as much as I want them to remember this incident, we have to obliviate them" said Neville "I'll leave it to you, since you're the expert"

"I'm very sorry, they won't remember anything of it" said Harry, "but they will remember not to mess with any of us, right, Dudley?"

"What?" he asked scared, stuttering.

" _Oblivate_ " Dennis first, and then Piers and lastly Dudley, Harry turned to Neville "You said you didn't learn any offensives"

"Well, I learned only the theory, the rest is defensive" said Neville, looking proud

-H-

"What do you think you are doing attacking muggles like that" Lily was shouting at the two boys "do you know the consequences of this?"

Harry was throwing Neville blaming looks for telling their mother, while the later was looking at the floor apologetically and ashamed

"He was punching Neville, mum" said Harry, unapologetically "we only defended ourselves, and secondly we obliviated all of them"

"That doesn't make it any better" Lily shouted, upset with them.

"They learned a very important lesson today, and it's not to mess with us" said Harry wisely

"Do you know whom you attacked?" asked Lily

"Yes, Dudley Dursley, Piers Polkiss, and Dennis something" and then he looked at Neville "what was his last name?"

"and it happens to be that Dudley Dursley is your cousin" said Lily

"What?" Harry looked horrified "No way" Harry looked disgusted

"Yes way! He's Perunia's son." said Lily

"I don't believe there was even the slightest chance that I would grow up with this sack of potatoes" Harry said, horrified of the idea

"Dumbledore is watching them, he checks over them because they are your supposed guardians" Lily said

"I feel lucky that they are not" said Leo

"Well, yes, me too, and I want to keep it that way" said Lily "I don't want to hear about other incidents like this or I'll stop your magical education until you're eleven, understood?"

"Yes" said Harry, and Lily retreated to the kitchen "I won't let you hear." he added naughtily, after she was away enough

"Sorry, Harry" said Neville, apologetically

"Next time, Neville, I will _Furnunculus_ you" said Harry

-H-

He concentrated on the fire, he was breathing the fire in, and out, in, and out, and his magic was changing slowly, and finally after three weeks, it turned into red, and he sent it to his brain, the center of the magic in the human body

"I did it, aunt Minnie" Harry said calmly "but I still don't know how to control it, I mean I can produce fire" he opened his palm, and a flame burned above it, he closed his palm and the fire went off "but I can't control it"

"Don't worry" said Minerva "a little bit of practice and you'll be a master, but if you still want to read about it, I brought you a book" she said that and handed him _The magic of elements: Fire_ "you may find it informative and helpful"

"Yes" he replied "So, will we start the next part?"

"Yes, indeed" said Minerva "Do you remember what comes next?" she asked Harry

"Air" he answered correctly.

"That's right, Harry, now the process is the same as the fire, but instead of concentrating on the fire, you'll concentrate on the air around you, on your breath and the air in your lungs, and it will take a lot longer, since it's not your origin element, it usually takes five or six years for each element other than your origin one"

"That's a very long time" Harry complained

"You should be patient, Harry" she reminded him

"Yes, aunt Minnie" said Harry "and how do I know I'm done?"

"The magic will turn yellow" said McGonagall

And Harry was already meditating.


	28. Chapter 28

They were playing in the playground, Dudley and his gang didn't bother them since the incident, it was Mid-March, and the weather was nice, so they enjoyed their time playing outside

Leo, Neville, Louis, Hermione, and another girl named Kelly, she befriended them not long after the Dudley incident

"He bullied everybody in the kindergarten" she told them once "and no one was strong enough to stand for him, if he hated someone everybody should hate them too, and if they didn't they will be victims as well"

"That's awful" said Hermione, horrified

"Yes, it is" said Kelly "but we couldn't really do anything about it, we can't tell Mrs. White, because he's very good at acting, so he will act as innocent and even the victim, but the one who told on him will suffer"

"Well, then it's good we put him in his place" said Harry, Piers face was still full of pimples

"Though, how did you get pimples to grow on Piers face?" asked Hermione

"We didn't" Harry denied simply

"Maybe we were too cruel with them" said Hermione, sounding a bit guilty

"We didn't do anything Hermione" said Harry "we just defended ourselves"

"That's not true, you invited him to fight" she argued back

"Well, yes, because if not he would've punched me so hard, I wouldn't feel my face for a week. Besides, I couldn't have done anything, because his big walking potatoes sacks were holding me" Harry replied, starting to lose his temper

Neville, recognizing the tone, tried to stop the situation form escalating by changing the subject "I can't wait for spring break." He said.

"Oh yes, I'm going to France!" Louis, seeing what Neville was trying to do, said in cooperation.

"Really? I go a lot to France with my family." said Hermione, excited.

"Yeah, me too. I go to visit my family there." Louis said, and the conversation went on.

-H-

"So, yes, this is my bedroom" Hermione told Leo, Louis and Neville

"Wow, it got a lot of posters" said Louis

"You have a lot of books" said Neville, looking joyfully at the book shelves

"It's a lovely bedroom, Hermione" said Leo

"Thank you, Leo" she replied, slightly blushing

"How does it feel like to live in a library?" Louis asked sarcastically

"Very funny, Louis" said Hermione rolling her eyes, and stood up, walking toward the shelves "Actually, there are a lot of interesting books" said Hermione, and stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach a high shelf.

Unfortunately, the shelf wasn't stable enough, so it was sliding of the handles slowly, until it fell on Hermione's head, it caught them all unalarmed, Harry couldn't cast neither a Levitation charm nor slowing down motion spell, but to their wonder, The books stopped, in mid-air, above terrified Hermione's head, before moving to the sides and hitting the ground instead

Leo looked at Neville, who was staring unbelievably at what's happening, and then he looked at Louis, who was looking back at him, his eyes asking the same question Harry wanted to ask, and so was the answer, it wasn't Louis, it wasn't him, and it wasn't Neville

"Hermione?" asked Leo "are you okay?" he was going to ask but interrupted by Louis

"Are you a witch?" he asked, Harry and Neville threw him shushing looks

"What?" Hermione looked shocked at him. She has almost been hit by a book shelf.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry

"Yes, I'm just lucky it didn't hit me" Hermione said

Harry, Neville and Louis exchanged meaningful looks, but Hermione didn't see them, because she was busy picking up the books from the floor

"I need to use the toilet" said Leo, and he got up from the bed "Nev?" he said in a meaningful way

"Oh, yes" Neville, too, got up and followed Harry

"Did you see that?" Harry asked once they were outside of the room

"Yes, do you think she's a witch?" Neville asked

"I don't know, it could be anyone of us" said Harry

"I know it's not me" said Neville "I can control my magic"

"I can too" said Leo "do you think it was Louis?"

"I think it was Hermione, she was in danger, she was scared" Neville said

"Is there a way to know?" asked Harry

"You can ask aunt Minnie" said Neville

"Yes, she can check Hogwarts records" said Harry

"and she's coming to dinner today" said Neville

"We'll ask her then" said Leo

-H-

"aunt Minnie" said Neville, at the dinner table

"Yes, Neville" she said

"We" said Harry, emphasizing the we "want to ask you a question"

"Yes, umm, we have this friend" said Neville "Hermione"

"She's a muggle, right?" asked McGonagall "what about her?"

"Well, umm, the thing is" Neville began

"The thing is, today we were at her home, and we think she had an accidental magic" Harry continued

"Are you sure it was her?" asked Lily, seriously

"Well, no" said Harry "it could be Louis, because he also was there, but the books were falling at her"

"Yes, she was scared, and suddenly, the books stopped in mid-air, and avoided her before hitting the ground" explained Neville

"Yes, so we thought that you could check it for us" said Harry

"You know, her name in the Hogwarts records" said Neville

"If she is really a witch, her name would probably be there" Harry continued

"Hmm…" McGonagall thought about it for a little while "I think I can do this"

"Splendid!" both of them exclaimed, and then high-fived

McGonagall turned to Sirius "They do remind me of you and James"


	29. Chapter 29

"Mum" Harry called weakly at night

After dinner, everybody headed to their beds, McGonagall went back to Hogwarts, Sirius was staying here this night, and Remus, well, it was a full moon night

"Mum!" he called a little louder this time

"Yes, Leo, what's wrong?" she came to his room two minutes later

"Mum, my head" he weakly said "my head is aching"

Lily was terrified "Is it… is it the scar?" she asked

"No" he answered

"Let me check it" she said and got closer to him, and slightly relieved that it wasn't the scar, she placed her palm on his forehead, a fever

"Stay here" she told him "I'm going downstairs to brew you a fever potion, it will help you, and it's better you don't go tomorrow to the kindergarten"

She didn't wait to his reply, she went down to the kitchen immediately, and started brewing the potion

"You are still awake" came Sirius voice from the kitchen door "don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Yes, I do" said Ellie "but Harry has a fever, I'm brewing a fever potion to him"

Lily didn't see Sirius eyes widening, she was too concentrated brewing the potion

"Er, umm, Lily" said Sirius

"Yes, Padfoot?" Lily replied

"Well, umm, I might know where the fever came from" he said carefully

"Okay, I'm listening" said Lily, still brewing

"Well, umm, err…" Sirius tried to say something, but didn't know how

"Speak out, Sirius" said Lily

"It's Marauder's Pranksters new product" he said, and when he saw Lily's face expression he hurried to add "I didn't give it to him"

Marauders Pranksters is the store that Sirius runs along with Remus, and as you figured out it's a Joke Shop, like Zonko but much more successful, in Diagon Alley

"You made a product that causes fever as a joke?" Lily said, not too quietly, but quiet enough to keep everybody sleeping

"Well, umm, yes, it was Neville's idea, and I rather liked it" said Sirius, not daring to look straight in Lily's eyes

"And how did it get to Harry, if it wasn't you?" asked Lily, getting higher in pitch

"Well, I'm not sure" said Sirius "I brought them with me to show them to Neville, you see, it looks like chocolate, it tastes like chocolate, but it causes you fever, so we, me and Neville, called it the Heating Chocolate!" his voice tone turning to pride

"Wow! Brilliant!" said Lily, angrily sarcastic, rolling her eyes

"So, yes, they were with me, and then I put them somewhere in the kitchen, but then, didn't find them" said Sirius "We, Neville and I, were planning on pranking Minerva" smiling widely like a little child

"Did you lose a Heating Chocolate in my kitchen?" Yes, now loud enough to wake up anybody who isn't awake, except for Neville!

"No, I didn't, but anyway, don't worry, it lasts for only five minutes" said Sirius, backing away from Lily

"Mum!" came Harry's voice from upstairs

Lily went running to Harry's room "Yes, Harry?"

"I feel better now" said Harry, and Sirius caught up with Lily

"See? I told you" said Sirius, Lily throwing him a dirty look, and Harry looking confused

-H-

"And what did she say?" asked Louis, they were discussing what happened in Hermione's room, and Harry and Neville told him that they asked Minerva to check her name

"She said she's going to check" said Harry

"Yes, she will tell us today" said Neville

"Should we tell Hermione?" asked Louis, and then he looked at where Hermione was, reading a fairy tale in the books corner

"No" said Harry "as long as we are not sure about her being a witch, we can't say anything about it in front of her"

"Because it's in violation with the secrecy statute" said Neville

"And we don't need owls from the ministry flying here" said Harry

"Yes, right" said Louis

"We can wait, it's not that urgent" said Neville

"And hey, Louis, do you think Kelly fancies you?" Harry teased Louis

"What?! No!" said Louis, horrified

"No, Leo, she's not, she's only following him wherever he goes, and keeps blushing whenever he says something" said Neville, in a matter-of-factly tone, teasing Louis even more making Harry laugh

"She doesn't fancy me" said Louis, irritated

"We believe you" said Harry, though not convincing at all, because he was laughing very loudly, and he wasn't even trying

"If you say so" added Neville, laughing as well

-H-

:Burn: Leo hissed, pointing his wand at the feather

The feather was on fire

:Water: he hissed again, and his wand spilled water like Aguamenti

"Well done, Harry" said Minerva "how many pages left in the book?"

"I'm still in the fourth chapter" said Harry, slightly ashamed

"Out of?" asked Minerva, casually

"Sixteen, I think" said Harry, trying to remember the accurate number of chapters

"Good" said Minerva

"aunt Minnie" called Harry, askingly

"Yes, Harry?" she asked

"Did you check the Hogwarts records?" he asked

"Yes, I did" she simply said, not explaining further, letting Harry waiting

"And?" he asked

"And what?" she decided to test his patience, and she hardly kept her face expressions serious

"Did you find her name?" he asked, impatiently

She stayed silent for a little while, enjoying every moment "Yes" she finally said

"Really?" asked Harry, disbelievingly, beaming at Minerva "can we tell her about magic? Show her magic?" he asked eagerly

"Yes, Harry, but don't scare her" she told him, a little bit warningly

"Don't worry" he told her, as he was running out of the room to find Neville


	30. Chapter 30

It was early May, Hermione woke up in the morning and looked out of the window, the weather was lovely today.

"Breakfast is ready" Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a minute, mum" Hermione called back.

She got ready, wore her clothes, and got downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mum" said Hermione, and went to kiss her mother a good morning.

"Good morning, sweetheart" Mrs. Granger replied.

Hermione sat down on the breakfast table, and while she was eating her omelet, she dropped the hot chocolate on her clothes.

She was horrified, she tried to wipe the hot chocolate with her hand, she was very angry, and nervous, when something weird happened, her clothes were clean again.

She looked at her clothes, but she thought that she might have wiped it too hard, yes, that was that.

She continued eating her breakfast as usual, and then went straight to the car, after giving her dad a goodbye kiss.

On the way, Mrs. Granger insisted on putting old songs on the radio instead of the songs Hermione wanted.

That frustrated her. She crossed her arms above her chest, and looked out of the window.

Suddenly, the radio started to pop, making popping sounds, and then it turned off. Jane Granger tried to turn it on again, but to no avail.

Minutes later, she was heading to the kindergarten front doors. She opened them, and entered.

"Hermione" came Neville and Harry voice from a far corner.

"Leo, Neville!" she called replied happily.

"You should come with us" said Harry, excitedly.

"You won't believe it" Neville added, as excited as his brother.

"What?" she said confused, but neither Harry nor Neville answered her. She was dragged to the playground, behind a huge bush.

"You won't believe it but" began Neville to say.

"We are wizards" Harry continued, enthusiastically.

"Oh cool, show me some tricks" she said, interested.

"No, Hermione, we don't make tricks" said Neville, a little offended.

"It's magic, real magic with wands and everything." said Harry.

"Real magic." added Neville.

Hermione looked at Neville, and then at Harry, and then she started laughing loudly.

"What?" asked Harry

"Nice joke" said Hermione "what about Louis, and Kelly?"

"No, no, it's not a joke" said Neville

"and yes, Louis is a wizard, but Kelly is a muggle" said Leo

"What is a muggle?" asked Hermione "a magical robot?" still laughing

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry swished and flicked his wand.

"Leo! Leonard Porter! Put me down!" Hermione was screaming "What are you doing!" Harry lowered his wand and she was on the floor "What was that for?" she asked furiously.

"You asked for some tricks, didn't you?" he smirked at her.

"So, you are wizards? like, real wizards?" she asked, a little confused

"Yes, and Louis too, and a muggle is a person who isn't magical" Neville explained.

"And not a robot." Harry felt the need to clarify.

"So, Kelly is a muggle" she said, working this out.

"Yes, she can't do magic" said Harry

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked them.

"Because of the secrecy statute" Harry simply answered.

"Wizards and witches can't talk about magic in front of muggles, neither they can do it" Neville explained further

"Then, why are you telling me?" she asked "I'm a muggle"

"Well, yes, that what we thought" said Neville

"But, apparently, you are a witch" said Harry, completing Neville's sentence

"I shouldn't be offended that you're calling me a witch, right?" she asked

"No, you shouldn't" Neville answered, Harry laughed.

"But… but, I don't have a wand, and I can't do any magic, and…" she began to say, and then became to a halt "I don't understand anything."

"Well, you shouldn't." said Neville

"Because you are a muggleborn." said Harry.

"You should be confused" added Neville.

"And you weren't supposed to know about all of this before receiving Hogwarts letter" Harry continued.

"Muggleborn? Hogwarts letter? What?" she was very confused now.

"Good morning" said Louis who just arrived, and decided to join the conversation "What's up?"

"You are a wizard too?" Hermione asked.

"Is she?" Louis began to ask Neville and Harry, who simply nodded.

"But how do you know? I didn't know I am a witch." she said to them all confused.

"Well, when we were at your place" Harry began

"And the books fell on you" Neville continued

"You performed what's called" Harry said

"an accidental magic" Neville finished

"Why didn't you tell me then?" she asked

"Because, we weren't sure" said Harry

"It could be any of us" Neville continued

"But now we are sure" Harry told her

"Because our great aunt, Minerva, works at Hogwarts" Neville continued his sentence

"And she's headmaster deputy there, so she has access to the Hogwarts records" said Harry

"And there are the names of every witch or wizard in Britain, even if they are muggleborns" Neville added.

"Isn't that amazing?" asked Harry.

"You'll be attending school with us" said Neville.

"Yay" said Louis, sarcastically "all of you going to Hogwarts, except for me."

"Aren't you a wizard?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes, but I'm going to Beauxbatons." said Louis, not that excited right now.

"Is it another magical school?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, but it's in France" Louis answered her question.

"And they don't have quidditch" said Harry, horrified.

"What?" Neville gasped "That's awful."

"Yes, it is." said Harry sadly.

"What is quidditch?" asked Hermione.

-H-

"So, tell me more about Hogwarts" said Hermione.

She and Neville were in the books corner, while Harry and Louis were playing soccer with the other boys.

"Umm, well, it's a castle" said Neville, trying to think of what to tell her.

"That's the most brilliant description of Hogwarts I've ever heard!" said Harry, sarcastically, who just came from the game "It's a castle."

"Well, I was going on if you haven't interrupted." said Neville, glaring at his brother.

"Then, go on" he said, and sat down next to them brushing his blonde hair, Neville rolled his eyes.

"It's very big, and got a lot of stairs" said Neville.

"And there are the four houses" said Harry.

"Yes, the four houses" said Neville.

"What are the four houses?" asked Hermione.

"Well, when you go to Hogwarts, you get sorted" said Neville.

"Your house is like your family there, you play quidditch with that house team" said Harry.

"You study in the house common room, and sleep in its dormitories." said Neville.

"So, yes, there are four houses." said Harry.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." said Neville, and it was clear he disliked the last one.

"The four founders of Hogwarts" said Harry, admiringly.

"I've heard that Harry Potter is the heir of the four founders." Neville told Harry, inquiring.

"Not true!" he denied "We can ask mum anyway."

"Who is Harry Potter?" asked Hermione

"We'll explain later." said Harry.

"So, yes, the four houses, Gryffindor" said Neville.

"Where dwell the brave at heart" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, the brave ones, and there is Ravenclaw" said Neville.

"Where this of wit and learning, will always find their kind" Harry interrupted again.

"Seriously? You remember the four houses motto?" Neville asked.

"Go on" Harry said, proudly.

"So, yes, Ravenclaw where the smart ones". Neville explained to Hermione "and there is Hufflepuff" this time, Harry didn't need to interrupt, because they were already waiting for him.

"Where they are just and loyal" said Harry.

"Yes, the loyal ones" Neville began to say.

"Or those who are neither smart, nor brave, nor ambitious." Harry interrupted again, jokingly.

"That's not true!" said Neville, somewhat defensively "The loyal and good hearted ones go to Hufflepuff, and there is Slytherin."

"Where those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends." said Harry.

"So, what house are you in?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, you don't know until you attend Hogwarts." said Neville.

"Yes, but I know I won't be in Hufflepuff." said Harry, sure of himself as though it's an admitted fact.

"Why?" asked Neville.

"Well, umm, they hug each others a lot" said Harry.

"Who told you that?" asked Neville, unimpressed.

"Sirius" Harry said "and he said that if we don't go to Gryffindor, he won't give us anything from Marauders Pranksters for free."

"I hope that you won't end up in Gryffindor just for all the pranking" said Neville.

"Well, who knows?" said Harry "You might end up in Slytherin."

"Oh, shut up" Neville told Harry

"Sirius' whole family was in Slytherin." Harry defended.

"And he hated them." said Neville.

"Where do you think I'll be sorted?" asked Hermione.

"You better not end up in Slytherin" said Harry.

"She's a muggleborn, she won't end up in Slytherin" said Neville, with an 'obviously' tone.

"Why? is there anything wrong with muggleborns?" Hermione asked,worried.

"No, not at all." said Harry "But, you know, most of the pure blood families end up in Slytherin, and many of them are known for being blood supremacist."

"blood supremacist?" Hermione asked.

"Well, yes, those people who think that magical blood is better than muggle blood, but that's rubbish" said Harry.

"Well, yes, not Slytherin" said Neville, getting back to the main subject.

"You are smart" said Harry "you might end up in Ravenclaw"

"Mum is smart, and she also reads a lot" said Neville "and she wasn't in Ravenclaw"

"You mean horned serpent" said Harry, in a meaningful tone "because she hasn't attended Hogwarts, she was in Ilvermorny"

"Oh, right" said Neville, his cheeks slightly red "she was in thunderbird, right?"

"What?" asked Hermione

"Ilvermorny, the American wizarding school" Harry explained casually

"But Sirius was in Gryffindor, and Remus too" said Neville

"Well, Sirius is smart, but he doesn't read at all" said Harry

"He does" said Neville, insistingly

"If he does, I never saw him" said Harry

"Remus reads" Neville suggested

"Well, yes, Remus is an exception" said Harry

"So, you will be sorted into Gryffindor?" asked Hermione.

"Not necessarily, Sirius says that we have to be in Gryffindor" said Harry.

"But he's joking" said Neville "mum says that the house doesn't matter."

"But it does" said Harry "I hope I'll end up in the house that suits me the most."

"Unless it's Slytherin." said Neville.

"No, I don't have any problem with being in Slytherin." said Harry "mum told me she had a friend who was a Slytherin."

"Yes, Sirius called him Snevillius and said he is a greasy haired git." said Neville.

"Who is Harry Potter?" Hermione asked again.

Neville and Harry exchanged meaningful looks

"They call him the Boy Who Lived and Disappeared." said Neville.

"The wizarding world had a dark dark times" said Harry.

"So, Harry Potter was evil?" she asked.

"No!" said both Neville and Harry.

"There was one Lord Voldemort." said Neville.

"And he's the bad guy." said Harry, explaining.

"No one, and when I say no one I mean no one, has ever lived when he wanted to kill them." said Neville.

"Except for one and only, Harry Potter" said Harry.

"and how did he disappear?" Hermione asked.

Neville opened his mouth to answer, but Harry answered first "Nobody knows" he said.

"And what happened to Voldemort?" asked Hermione.

"He was defeated that night, by Harry Potter" answered Harry.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Nobody knows" Harry answered, again "he was only a year old."

"And when did that happen?" she asked.

"Halloween eve in 1981" Neville answered this time.

"Then he's about our age" said Hermione, after she did the math, excitedly "will he be attending Hogwarts with us?"

Neville looked at Harry, but Harry didn't dare to look back "I don't think so."


	31. Chapter 31

"Why didn't you tell her?" asked Neville

"Because we're not telling anyone Neville, remember?" Harry answered him, they were sitting in Harry's room

"Well, yes, but she's our friend" said Neville

"and so is Lousi" said Harry "but I'm not telling any of them because it's a secret, secrets were made to stay secrets until it's the time for them to be revealed"

"Secrets were made to be shared with those who you trust" said Neville

"I trust them, I truly do, but this should stay a secret" said Harry "because I don't need neither Voldemort nor Death Eaters following me"

"You just said you trust them" said Neville

"I trust them, but there are accidents, today you almost called me Harry" said Neville

"But I corrected myself and nobody heard" said Neville defensively

"Exactly, Neville, accidents happen, and I don't blame you, I just prefer to be safe rather than sorry"

"Right, better safe than sorry" Neville muttered to himself

"So, how are your animagus lessons going?" Harry asked Neville

"I still have the Mandrake under my tongue" said Neville

"Does mum know?" Harry asked

"Am I crazy?" Neville asked back, and Leo laughed

"So, you haven't found your animagus form yet?" asked Harry

"No, I haven't" said Neville "how are your Elemagus lessons?"

"Not that much" said Harry "still working on air, the element of breathing and birds and unicorns and butterflies" said Harry sarcastically, Neville laughed

"Though, I think you made unicorns and butterflies up" Neville pointed out

"I made it all up Neville, because it's taking too much time, I mastered fire in three weeks" said Harry

"You'll get it" said Neville

"How are your patronus lessons?" asked Leo

"Terrible" said Neville "I tried the memory of the first time I went to the zoo, it should be happy one, but…" Neville stopped

"But?" Harry demanded

"Then I remembered how my uncle threw me in the lions cage, and I was running away from lions" said Neville, Harry burst out laughing "That's not funny"

"Sorry, it's just- how much time?" Harry asked

"Fifteen minutes, if I stayed just another minute I would've been dead" said Neville

"I thought of you" said Harry suddenly

"What?" asked Neville, confused

"When I cast my patronus for the first time, I thought of you, of the day you came here" said Harry

"Really?" asked Neville affected, and tears started to fill his eyes

"Stop crying" said Harry, laughing

"You have to ruin every emotional moment, don't you?" asked Neville

-H-

"I had the weirdest dream" Hermione told them the next morning

"What was it?" asked Kelly

"You" she pointed at Harry and Neville "told me that you were wizards, and you literally levitated me, and Louis was a wizard too, and then you told me about Hogwarts and Harry Potter or something, and it was weird"

"Oh, was I a witch?" asked Kelly

"Haha" Harry faked laughing, not so convincingly "hey, Kelly, isn't that Louis there?"

Kelly turned her head quickly "Where?" and then she went to search for him, Harry turned his head to Hermione

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry asked

"Leo, she thought she was dreaming" Neville defended

"I don't care" Harry replied "she almost exposed the wizarding world, and if she did, we are the ones to blame"

"Wait, it wasn't a dream?" she asked confused

"No Hermione, it wasn't" said Harry, impatiently

"Easy on her, Harry" said Neville

"I'm sorry" he said "but it's very dangerous, Hermione"

"I understand" she said, though her face expressions were still shocked

"What do you think you are doing sending Kelly after me?" Louis came and asked Harry furiously

"No, Louis, come back" came Kelly's voice from somewhere

-H-

"Harry! Neville! Hurry up, we'll be late" called Lily from down the stairs

"We're coming, mum" Neville yelled back

"No, Neville, wait for me" said Harry, who was still wearing his shoes

"Okay, I'm waiting, but come on, we'll be missing the opening event" said Neville

Harry, who finally has managed to fit his foot inside the shoe, pointed his wand at his shoes, and the shoelaces tied themselves "Let's go" he told Neville, and they got down to where Lily was waiting

"What took you so much time?" asked Lily

"I was showing Harry my patronus" Neville answered

"Yes, he finally managed to cast it" said Harry "and it's a bunny" he added teasingly

"It's not a bunny" said Neville, offended

"That's amazing, Neville" said Lily "You'll show it to me when we get home, but we are getting late" looking at her watch, she offered the second hand to them, they took it and they were in Hogsmeade

It was the last few weeks in August, Sirius and Remus were opening a new branch of Maruders Pranksters in Hogsmeade

"I hope you are not selling these maps of yours" said Minerva a few days ago, Sirius and Remus exchanged looks and burst out laughing

"Don't worry, Minerva, we won't" Remus said

Lily, Neville and Harry were making their way to where a huge crowd of people standing waiting for Sirius and Remus to open the shop

"Why aren't we inside?" asked Harry "I mean, Sirius is my godfather"

"Sirius is busy preparing for the event, Leo" answered Lily

"It's a very long turn" complained Neville

"We can use some hocus pocus" said Harry, smirking

"No, Leonard Porter, you are not going to use any hocus pocus" said Lily firmly

"I was only joking" said Harry, and returned his wand to his pocket reluctantly

"Shush… shush… the event is going to begin" Lily shushed him and Neville

The place was very crowded, Harry and Neville couldn't see anything happening, they heard Sirius voice saying something, and then the crowd clapped very loudly, and minutes later, people started entering the place

It took them a whole thirty minutes, to reach the entrance, where Sirius was greeting the people

"If it isn't my favorite boys" said Sirius when he first saw them

"Padfoot!" Harry and Neville ran up to him

"Did you like it?" Sirius asked

"We haven't seen it yet" said Neville

"Then you probably should" said Sirius, and then he motioned for them to get closer, and whispered "Don't tell your mother, boys, but feel free to take anything you want" and then he backed and winked at them

Harry and Neville beamed at Sirius, and then at each other, a mischievous smiles growing wider on their faces, before they disappeared behind the shelves.

"So, let's see" said Neville, checking the products "High pitched cup-cakes?"

"Oh, yes, we need them" said Harry, and took a bunch of them

"What about the invisibility hats?" asked Neville

"I have an invisibility cloak" said Harry "what about sticky pants?"

"Why do you need sticky pants?" asked Neville, eyeing the pants Harry was holding

"We can give it as a gift to Louis" said Harry, Neville took one "The heating chocolate?"

"No!" said Harry, looking at the chocolates terrified, Neville burst out laughing

"Wotcher boys!" came a voice from behind them, they turned their head to see who was it

A blue haired girl, looking like eleven or ten years old, was standing in front of them, checking a heating chocolate

"Hello" said Harry, quietly

"Heating chocolate" she read the sign out loud "what are your names?" she turned her head toward them and asked

"Neville" Neville simply answered

"Leonard Porter" said Leo "but everybody calls me Leo"

"So, you are my cousin's godson?" she asked

"You are Sirius's cousin?" Harry and Neville asked together, surprised

"Well, once removed, but it doesn't matter, does it?" she asked, before she winked at them, and her hair color changed to bubblegum pink, Harry and Neville stared at her hair, she laughed "See you around" she turned and left

"Did you see that?" asked Neville, impressed

"She's a metamorphmagus" said Harry, admiringly

"What?" asked Neville

"a metamorphmagus" said Harry again "that means she can transform and change her appearance"

"Cool!" said Neville "can we?" he began

"No" said Harry "you are born that way, you can't learn how to be a metamorphmagus"

"Oh!" said Neville, slightly disappointed "exploding bubblegum?"

"Yes, bring some" said Harry


End file.
